Journal d'un Poufsouffle
by HIRYUU Tora
Summary: ¤FIC TERMINEE !¤ Salut je m'appelle Fulcran Raven, je suis à Poufsouffle en sixième année, ceci est mon journal, mon histoire, comment le mythe du Loup Doré est né.
1. Introduction

Coucou me revoilà avec une autre fiction. Oui je l'ai terminée.

C'est un journal d'un nouveau personnage. Sachez que je me suis basé sur un évènement personnel, qui très fortement marqué ! Plutôt que de le ressasser, je m'en suis inspiré pour faire une fiction. Certains, risque d'être un peu déçu, car la vedette n'est pas Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione, mais un nouveau personnage. Un Poufsouffle je me disais que l'on en voyais pas beaucoup de cette maison.

C'est ma première fiction dans ce style là !

Résumé : Un Poufsouffle écrit son journal, il va se rendre compte que finalement il n'est pas si spectateur et si décoratif qu'il le pensait depuis cinq ans.

Disclamer : Seul Ce personnage et la nouvelle sont de moi, les autres appartiennent à JKR !

JOURNAL D'UN POUFSOUFFLE OU LE MYTHE DU LOUP DOR2 OU DU LOUP AU COEUR D'OR

Héhéhé Bonne lecture n'oubliez pas de me laisser quelque chose ;-)


	2. Préface d'un journal

Voilà la préface de ce journal ... C'est la présentation du personnage, vous verrez son monde, et la vie de Poudlard comme il le sent...

Il y aura un chapitre tous les mercredi, et cette fic est finie. Bonne lecture ...

Salut

Pourquoi ce journal tout à coup ? J'ai bien passé Cinq ans sans. Sur la demande du professeur Chourave. « Il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un » alors je me lance dans ce journal.

Tout d'abords qui je suis ? Bien peu de personnes savent qui je suis réellement, un simple élève de Poufsouffle.

Commençons par mon nom.

Fulcran Raven. Je ne suis pas affilié à Rowena Ravenclaw. Nous n'avons jamais eu un quelconque lien familial. J'ai entre 15 et 16 ans. En cinquième année à Poudlard, du moins l'an passé. J'ai réussi mes buses, je me le demande encore comment, j'ai choisi, Potion, DCFM, Sortilèges et enchantements, Métamorphose, et astronomies, Soin aux créatures magiques.

L'ambiance dans ma maison ? Que dire ? LE seul qui ait commencé à s'intéresser à moi et mort en Quatrième année, c'était Cédric Diggory, il commençait à vouloir me faire participer aux activités de la maison. Mais suite au retour de Voldemort, il est mort. Sinon les autres m'ignorent non pas qu'ils le fassent exprès mais ils m'oublient, étrange non ? Pour eux je ne suis rien, je me demande même s'ils savent que j'existe. En première année, j'étais avec quelques uns mais ils me traitaient de pot de colle et autres sobriquets quelques peu désobligeant. Du coup je suis devenu solitaire très solitaire.

Ma famille, il n'y a que sur elle que je peut compter ou presque. Mon père est un moldu, il travail dans une entreprise navale. Ma mère est une sorcière, elle travaille à Saint Mangouste en tant que soignante. J'ai deux grandes sœurs, elles n'ont pas de pouvoir, elles ont hérité ce côté de mon père. Quand ma mère a annoncé à mon père qu'elle était une sorcière, il a été un peu secoué, mais il l'aimait et il décida de rester avec elle, malgré les avis contraire de ses parents. Depuis nous sommes en froid avec eux, qu'importe, mes grands parents maternels sont chaleureux, et très accueillants. Ils ont adopté mon père comme un fils. Mes sœurs ont tendance à trop me chouchouter, mais j'aime bien leurs sollicitudes, elles contre balancent ma solitude. Bien que nous soyons loin les uns des autres on est toujours en contact.

Mon physique, et bien autant tout consigner dans ce journal. Je mesure 1m60, je sais je suis petit, un peu en surcharge, et alors je me sens bien, je n'ai aucun complexe, quoique quand je regarde la télévision moldu, je doit admettre que je ne ressemble pas à ces jeunes gens. C'est vrai aussi que je ne passe pas la moitié du temps devant un miroir aussi. A cause de ce que je vais y voir, peut être que je préfère rester comme je suis. Je regarde d'un œil un peu désespéré mes cheveux, héritage de la lignée masculine de ma famille, je commence à en perdre, pour l'instant on ne voit rien, mais dans deux ans comment ça sera ? De toute manière personne ne fait attention à moi. Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance ? Et bien accroches toi ! Les plus grands avaient décidé d'afficher la liste des élèves qui se trouvaient à Poufsouffle. A côté de chaque nom il y avait la date de naissance, de manière à ce que l'on se fête les anniversaires. Tout le monde a eu sa petite fête tous excepté moi, l'oublié. La première année, je me disais qu'ils avaient dû oublier, et qu'ils me le feront un autre jour, mais non rien. Maintenant j'ai pris l'habitude, je n'attends que la ronde des hiboux de ma famille. Le seul qui le fit c'était Cédric, il l'a fait en quatrième année. Même que Cho avait récriminé car il l'avait fait au moment où ils devaient se retrouver, elle lui a dit « Pourquoi tu lui a souhaité bon anniversaire ? Personne ne sait quand c'est et qui plus est il n'est personne » Faut dire que je n'ai pas choisi mon jour, naître un 29 février c'est quand même dur. Une fois tous les quatre ans. Être personne … Voilà qui est étrange pour quelqu'un. « Bonjour comment vous appelez vous ? » « Personne, je suis personne » Je n'arrête pas de penser à Ulysse et Polyphène. Je suis Ulysse et ils sont Polyphène.

J'ai atterri à Poufsouffle, alors que ma mère était à Serpentard. Gryffondor me tentait, mais finalement Poufsouffle me plait. Serpentard, je trouve que ce sont des crétins, Serdaigle ? Ennuyeux au possible, Gryffondor, je me rends compte qu'ils aiment se montrer, et ils sont bêtes, ils tombent à chaque fois dans le panneau quand les Serpentard les provoquent, Mais en contre parti ils font des choses extraordinaires. Quand j'écris cela je pense, Journal, au trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ils font des choses exceptionnelles. Je les envie un peu peut être que si je faisais la même chose on me remarquera, mais quand j'ai vu leur expression en fin de cette cinquième année, finalement je préfère rester à ma place. Toute l'école en parle du trio, moi je les appelle le Trio Infernal, le T.I. Quand ils ont formé l'A.D. pour contrer cette cruche d'Ombrage, je me suis joint à eux. Mon nom a été écrit à la va vite, avec une faute, au lieu de Fulcran ils ont marqué Foulcan, et pour le galion, Hermione me l'a donné en discutant avec quelqu'un d'autre ce qui fait qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte. Quand il fallait faire les équipes, j'étais toujours choisi en dernier et par défaut. Sans vantardise, je n'étais pas mauvais en sort de défense, mais je n'étais pas excellent. Quand à mon patronus, c'est un blaireau noir et argenté, j'aurai voulu que ce soit un Phénix Irlandais, j'adore les augurey, leurs chants peuvent paraître terrifiant, mais ils me reposent. D'ailleurs j'en ai un, elle s'appelle Jalal, son plumage oscille entre le noir et le vert bleuté. Elle est très vive et contrairement aux autres elle est téméraire. Quand j'ai besoin d'être seul ou quand je suis seul, elle vient vers moi et elle chante. Quand vient le temps de sa combustion, des flammes vertes et bleues la consument, j'adore la voir, elle est dans la volière dans un coin spécial où son perchoir l'attend. Visiblement les autres volatiles ne l'approchent pas. « T'inquiètes pas Jalal, inconnus mais bien vivant » lui ai-je dit.

Quand à Drago Malefoy, je ne l'aime pas, il a quelque chose de faux en lui, un je ne sais quoi qui met mal à l'aise. Quand je le croise dans le couloir, j'essaie de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui, je suis sur qu'il croit qu'il me fait peur. Peur ? Non, je ne l'aime pas, il est comme une limace, il se tortille pour avancer. Moins je le vois mieux je me porte. Un jour il avait insulté Harry et comme d'habitude celui-ci avait répondu, que peut on s'attendre d'un Gryffondor ? Qu'il réponde à une provocation. Et d'un Serpentard ? Une provocation. Donc lors cette altercation je suis passé juste derrière Malefoy, il était encadré par ses gardes du corps, j'aurai pu lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses, mais la perspectives de me retrouver plaqué au sol par les deux gorilles ne me réjouissait pas du tout. Pas courageux ? Tu trouves que je ne suis pas courageux ? Je ne suis peu être pas courageux, mais je ne suis ni fou ni suicidaire !

Bon je pense que tu me connais mieux Journal, je ne vais pas te raconter mes vacances d'été, car elles ont été des plus banale, à l'exception de la remise de mes buses. Ma mère était folle de joie, et mon père aussi après quelques explications. Il ma offert pour l'occasion une médaille en forme de loup car il savait que j'étais un solitaire, comment le savait il ? Je suppose qu'il devait être comme moi …

Quand je le lui ai demandé il m'a affirmé qu'il était comme moi, l'oublié du service. Et qu'il était devenu un loup solitaire, c'est pourquoi il a monté sa boîte, au moins il était le seul maître. Il ne regrette qu'une seule chose de ne pas avoir d'amis d'enfances. Cette médaille il la portait depuis.

Je viens de recevoir la liste des fournitures, maman a dit que l'on irait demain sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je vais encore m'ennuyer.

Effectivement je me suis ennuyé à mort. On est allé chez Guippure pour une nouvelle robe, mes sœurs allaient encore me taquiner avec ! On est passé devant le magasin de baguette, je crois que ce fut le seul moment de bien dans cette journée, le souvenir du choix de cette baguette. Normalement c'est la baguette qui choisie son possesseur. La mienne j'ai mis quatre heure à l'avoir d'une part il y avait quelqu'un devant moi qui en achetait une aussi, j'ai appris par la suite qu'il s'agissait de Granger. La mienne c'est un essai de baguette très étrange. Le bois est un tulipier de virginie, le vendeur voulait tester d'autre essence. Quand il s'approche d'un arbre il sent l'aura magique qui s'en dégage. Celui-ci avait une aura inhabituel et très intéressante, j'attends toujours de voir. Elle contient une griffe de Nundu. Je commence à comprendre certaines choses, mes sorts sont trop agressifs, allez savoir pourquoi. Bref, le magasin de Quidditch, j'ai regardé un instant les accessoires, j'aime bien le Quidditch, mais j'y joue comme un pied, je sais monter sur un balais, mais pour ce genre de jeu je n'ai pas les qualités requises à la limite batteur et encore … J'y ai croisé le T.I. renforcé par Ginny et Luna. Etrange fille que cette Luna, quelle ironie je me moque gentiment d'une Serdaigle, mais je l'envie, oui j'envie sa manière de voir les choses comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué, ni même vu, je suis invisible pour eux. Mais la mère Weasley devait connaître la mienne car elles se sont dites bonjour. Et effectivement elles étaient amies sans plus.

Dans trois jours ce sera le départ d'une nouvelle année. Une nouvelle année pour le Mort-Vivant. OH EH une nouvelle année pour Personne ! Mes sœurs comme par tradition se sont moquées de moi car je portait une robe, mais elles sont gentilles, et si elles ne l'avaient pas fait ça m'aurait manqué.


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Septembre**

Dimanche 1 Septembre

C'est la rentrée, maman m'a emmené à la gare King's Kross, j'ai passé le mur de la voie 9 ¾ sans soucis, avec ce picotement au niveau de l'estomac. Normalement cette année ça ne devrait pas être aussi difficile que l'année prochaine. Jalal était posée sur mon épaule et chantait, en faite elle est un croisement entre un Phénix et un Augurey. Donc son chant et réconfortant, elle possède la forme d'un phénix, mais elle est sombre et lugubre. Je ne l'ai pas adoptée c'est elle qui m'a adoptée. Un voyage en Chine avec mes parents a permis de la rencontrer, elle ne voulait que moi, le vendeur nous l'a donné.

« On ne vend pas un phénix, il choisi qui sera son maître » Je me demande si elle se rend compte que qui je ne suis pas. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que justement c'est à cause de cette non reconnaissance qu'elle m'a choisi. Quoi qu'il en soit je l'adore. Elle a ce regard très réconfortant.

Je suis monté dans le train en portant mes bagages, papa et maman me disaient au revoir. Je savais que je les retrouverai à Noël. Je cherchais un compartiment, ils étaient tous vides. Je me calais dans l'un d'eux et Jalal sur les genoux, j'attendais le départ du train. Des élèves sont entrés dans mon compartiment et ils se sont installés sans me demander si c'était libre. Je les regardais faire tout en caressant Jalal. Quand ils s'installèrent, ils ne me regardèrent pas une seule fois, je faisais décoration sûrement.

Le voyage se passait bien, quand Jalal se mit à chanter d'une manière désagréable.

- Fait taire ton oiseau s'écria un élève.

- Elle fait ce qu'Elle veut, elle ne chante ainsi qu'à l'arrivée d'une certaine personne.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Malefoy. Jalal n'aimait pas beaucoup le Serpentard, je dirai qu'elle le haïssait.

- Tient, tient, c'est ce sale piaf, s'écria le Serpentard d'un air dégoûté.

- Ferme là Malefoy, répliquais je les dents serrés. Non vraiment je ne l'aimais pas.

- Ce n'est pas un Poufsouffle minable qui va m'impressionner.

Piqué au vif je me suis levé et j'ai affronté son regard. J'étais en train de tomber dans le panneau. Jalal sur le porte bagage émettait des cris perçants. Malefoy se boucha les oreilles en faisant la grimace, ceux qui étaient dans le même compartiment que moi se bouchèrent également leurs oreilles. Merci Jalal, tu m'as sauvée d'une situation très embarrassante. Le Serpentard sortit en se bouchant les oreilles, les autres sortirent aussi ma laissant seul dans le compartiment. Jalal arrêta ses cris et sauta sur les genoux en quête d'une caresse que je lui donnais. Personne n'entra dans le compartiment j'étais seul. Je regardais le paysage défiler. L'heure du repas approcha, je donnais des insectes à Jalal, elle adore surtout les sauterelles. Puis je sortais mon sandwich. J'entendis les crissements des roues de la charrette de la vendeuse de sucrerie, elle s'arrêterait devant tous les compartiments, mais elle sauta le mien, elle ne l'ouvrit pas pour me proposer quelques choses. De toute manière j'aurai rien pris.

Le soir arrivant, je me changeais rapidement, personne n'est venu dans mon compartiment. Un préfet est passé devant en criant que c'était le moment de ce changer, j'ai sortit la tête, c'était un Serdaigle.

Le train arriva en gare, Jalal se mit sur mon épaule, et prenant ma valise je sortis du wagon, Hagrid était au bout du quai, il était emmitouflé dans son gigantesque manteau. Il s'était fait coupé les cheveux qui étaient moins longs, il portait toujours sa grosse barbe noir. Il leva sa lampe et il s'est mis à crier. « Par ici les premières années. »

Je prenais ma valise et je me dirigeais vers les carrosses quand le demi-géant m'interpella.

- Et toi, avec l'oiseau sur l'épaule c'est par ici.

- Mais … commençais je

- C'est par ici que tu dois aller.

- Mais je ne suis pas un première année.

- Comment cela ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu au par avant

- Mais si en cours de soins des créatures magiques.

- Ah, mais il faut que tu te dépêches de rejoindre les autres car les carrosses vont partir d'un instant à l'autre.

Je me précipitais vers le lieu où normalement étaient les carrosses, mais il n'y avait plus personnes, ils étaient partis, personne ne s'était inquiété de mon absence. Je suis revenu près des premières années, Hagrid m'aperçut.

- Ils sont partis ?

Je hochais la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Cela ne te dérange pas de refaire ce parcours ?

- Non au contraire, réplique ai je énigmatique. Je me souvenais de la sensation que j'avais éprouvée alors.

Hagrid me sourit et nous marchâmes sur le sentier qui menait aux barques, elles étaient là comme la première fois. Hagrid me désigna une barque et il répartit les premières années. Les barques glissèrent sur l'eau. Je redécouvrais la splendeur qui s'offrait à moi. Le château illuminé dans la nuit.

- Vous devez avoir beaucoup de chance, dis je à Hagrid.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda t il.

- Chaque année vous pouvez contempler ce spectacle.

Hagrid me sourit, j'ai toujours bien aimé Hagrid il était chaleureux, il faisait tout pour être agréable et il était d'une grande sympathie. Les barques arrivèrent en vue de la grotte camouflée par le lierre.

- Attention à vos têtes, s'écria le gardien des clefs.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me baisser, c'était un des nombreux avantages d'être petit. Jalal se mit à chanter joyeusement, elle se souvenait de cet endroit. Elle l'avait vécu. Les barques butèrent contre la grève. Et nous bondîmes sur la terre ferme.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Raven, Fulcran Raven.

- Tu peux m'aider à faire le tour des barques ?

- D'accord.

J'inspectais les barques, il restait quelques vêtements qui retrouvèrent rapidement leurs propriétaires.

Hagrid cogna la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur McGonagall, voici les premières années.

- Merci Hagrid je m'en occupe.

- Il y a aussi Fulcran Raven à qui j'ai fait raté les carrosses, il doit rejoindre sa maison.

- Bien, suivez moi.

Je suivis le professeur, juste avant d'entrer Jalal s'envola en chantant un air joyeux vers la volière.

- Raven dès que nous serons entré dirigez vous vers votre maison, m'annonça la directrice adjointe non sans une sévérité bien marquée. Puis elle a fait son discours annuel sur les maisons, les points gagnés, les points perdus. Je n'ai jamais fait gagner des points ma maison, mais je ne lui ai jamais fait perdre. De réentendre ce discours me donna de nouvelles pensées, je vais essayer d'effacer ce sentiment qui fait de moi un décor. Je vais rapporter des points. Oui Journal, je vais essayer de ramener des points peut être qu'alors on ne prendra plus pour le porte-manteau.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte je me faufilait à ma table où il y avait une place de libre. Personne ne faisait attention à moi. La répartition eut lieu, il y avait quelques nouvelles têtes. Mais les anciens avaient dû faire passer le mot, car aucun ne me parla. A la fin de la soirée, j'étais tellement crevé que je suis monté directement dans ma chambre après avoir suivi les autres et appris le mot de passe.

Que la nuit me soit douce.

Lundi 2 Septembre

Salut me voici de retour, ce matin je me suis réveillé le premier, je suis toujours le premier, je sais que Jalal m'attends. Je me suis précipité dans le parc, Jalal s'est mis à chanter, le soleil à ce chant, il s'est levé. Rien que pour ça je me lève tôt. Jalal s'est envolé tout en continuant à chanter, j'aime l'écouter, il me fait oublier le reste.

Je suis rentré dans la Grande salle pour le premier repas de la scolarité. Oui hier ce n'était pas encore l'école. Les préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps je te fais la liste.

Lundi

8h00 10h00 Métamorphose

10h00 12h00 Potion

14h00 18h00 Cours supplémentaires (les options)

Mardi

9h00 12h00 Soin aux créatures magiques

14h00 15h00 Sortilèges

15h00 19h00 Défense contre les forces du mal

Mercredi

8h00 10h00 Astronomie

10h00 12h00 Histoire de la Magie

14h00 18h00 Cours supplémentaires (les options)

Jeudi

8h00 10h00 Métamorphose

10h00 12h00 Botanique

14h00 16h00 Botanique

16h00 17h00 Sortilège

Vendredi

8h00 12h00 Défense contre les forces du mal

Comme tu peux le constater j'ai une semaine chargée, il y aura des jours où j'aurai Cinq heures de Potion. Je n'ai rien à craindre, les professeurs font attention à moi que superficiellement.

La journée a commencé avec Métamorphose, le professeur nous a fait toute une tirade sur le fait que nous nous préparions aux aspics et que nous devions rattraper nos retards. Combien de fois on allait l'entendre ce discours. Je remarquais que le professeur de Métamorphose ne boitait plus, j'en suis content pour elle. A la fin du cours je suis allé la voir.

- Que voulez vous … Raven, hésita le professeur.

- Je voudrai savoir comment faire pour m'améliorer rapidement.

Elle me sourit, chose très rare chez ce professeur dont la caractéristique est justement de ne pas sourire.

- Suivez le cours entraînez vous tout le temps, rechercher, améliorer vos gestes. Et suivez bien mes cours.

Je souris au professeur cela n'aller pas être de la tarte ! Je remerciais le professeur et je courus en potion, je n'étais pas le dernier, j'étais avec les Serdaigle, très guindés. A croire qu'ils ont des manches à balais dans leur dos ! Je fixais Cho, elle regardait le professeur. Il nous tint à peu de choses près le même discours.

- Maintenant vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux, je ne veux pas de groupe par trois, et le hasard va choisir les groupes. Un chapeau circula, on devait mettre un nom dedans. Mais nous étions en nombre impair, ainsi devine qui s'est retrouvé seul ? Bibi ! Et oui à croire que le destin s'acharne sur moi.

- Raven vous serez donc seul, m'annonça le professeur. _Tiens donc …_

Ne comptez que sur soi même …

Nous commençâmes le cours avec une potion qui permettait de voir si on avait été empoisonné. Miraculeusement j'ai réussi ma potion, Rogue m'a fait boire un substitut de poison et ma potion, je suis devenu tout vert. Puis il m'en a fait boire une autre qui enleva cette couleur.

- Bien Raven, me répondit le professeur.

La cloche a sonné, je suis allé manger. Après un bon repas je me suis un peu reposé à l'ombre d'un tilleul avant mes quatre heures d'Astronomie. Les heures optionnelles fonctionnent ainsi :

Semaine 1 Astronomie/ Métamorphose

Semaine 2 Potion/ Sortilège et enchantement

Semaine 3 DCFM/ Soins aux créatures magiques.

Quand ce fut l'heure je rejoignis la classe de Firenze le centaure. J'étais le premier, je me suis approché du centaure qui me fit signe de m'assoire. Ce que je fis, les autres élèves arrivèrent, nous étions dix. Nous avons étudié nos cartes astronomiques et essayé d'en tirer quelques indications. Je suis sous la protection de la constellation du Lupus, le Loup sacrifié par le centaure pour les Grecs, la lionne pour les Arabes et une bête de la mort pour les populations de Mésopotamie. Pour ma part, Pluton et Mars étaient très en valeur. A la fin du court Firenze me regarda dans les yeux avec un air mélancolique et triste.

- Fulcran ton année sera très dure en épreuve morale et physique, mais le loup t'a accordé sa protection ne l'oublie pas.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, cela comme tu le penses ne me dit rien qui vaille, sûrement que Trelawney l'avait influencée.

Le repas du soir se passa sans incident et je passais le reste de la soirée à potasser des livres sur la métamorphose.

Ce soir les anciens intégraient les nouveaux, bien que je me sois mêlé à la foule, j'étais seul avec ma solitude. Le loup solitaire est en moi. Finalement je suis monté dans ma chambre et je vais me coucher.

Bonne nuit.

Mardi 3 Septembre

Rien à signaler excepté que Malefoy et le T.I. se sont disputés, la routine qui s'installe. Pour l'instant je reprends mon rythme scolaire. Mon père m'a envoyé un livre sur l'art de devenir animagus, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, si maman le savait elle l'aurait étripée !

Bonne nuit.

Mercredi 4 Septembre

Premier incident, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se sont disputé à en venir aux mains, une histoire de revanche de la cinquième année avec la brigade inquisitoriale. Tu vas me trouver peut être égoïste, mais je n'ai participé à l'A.D. que pour pouvoir m'entraîner, au moins je travaillait contrairement à une certaine Serdaigle.

Au fait j'ai commencé à lire le livre, c'était passionnant, mais il ne fait que étalage des animagus, bon il me reste quand même 5000 pages ! Mes poignées me font très mal à force de le tenir !

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 5 Septembre

Ah la botanique, on a étudié le comportement des plantes carnivores c'était digne de Hagrid, je me suis bien marré, jusqu'au moment où j'ai dû m'occuper de la Drosera Fileria Américanus, quelle sale plante ! Mais Longdubat avait l'air heureux !

Chourave m'a demandé si tu existais je lui ai dit que oui. Elle en était contente. Je commence à comprendre certaines choses…

Bonne nuit.

Vendredi 6 Septembre

Cool l'aprèm's de libre, une petite promenade avec Jalal D'autant que j'ai rapporté cinq points à ma maison grâce à l'A.D. Comme les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se sont tabassés, ils ont perdu chacun 100 points, ce qui fait que notre maison est en tête, les Serdaigle n'ayant pas bougé. Mais rien, je fais toujours parti du décor. Je suis très décoratif.

Un petit mot sur ce cours. Déjà nouveau professeur, ira-t-il jusqu'à la fin d'année ? Mystère … Il est petit les yeux verts, les cheveux gris. Et ce n'est pas un Lockart, Merlin Merci ! Il a commencé par faire l'appelle, quand il a appelé chacun des élèves, il m'avait oublié. Et quand je le lui ai fait remarqué, il a écorché mon nom. Foulcan Revien. Zut mon nom est il si compliqué ? Fulcran Raven ! Il nous a demandé de montrer nos patronus, j'ai fait apparaître mon blaireau, il était plus gros que les vrais. Les autres n'arrivaient pas à en faire un. Je me demande comment j'arrive à en créer un parfaitement, je sais ce sont mes souvenirs familiaux. Bref il m'a donné cinq point, je suppose qu'il essayait de réparer la bourde de tout à l'heure. Enfin bref, on repasse tous les anciens cours. « Pour se remettre à niveau » a dit le prof avec son accent. A propos de son accent, c'est un accent russe, alors il me fait rire à chaque fois qu'il parle, les autres ne rient pas, ils me regardent comme une décoration, ils ne comprennent pas que chaque petite chose de la journée doit être amusante. Et puis j'aime rire, ça me détend. Il paraît que quand on rit on vit plus longtemps. C'est à vérifier, mais je ne suis pas contre …

Voilà cette journée, l'après midi, je me suis amusé avec Jalal. Les autres m'ont regardé avec un drôle d'air…

Bonne nuit.

Samedi 7 Septembre

Rien de spéciale, je m'avance dans mes devoirs, je pèche un peu pour le soin, je ne sais pas quoi utiliser pour soigner un rogant un être des forêts. Apparemment Hagrid s'est calmé. Sinon je potasse sur les matières pour me perfectionner, mais je commence à en avoir un peu marre.

Bonne nuit.

Dimanche 8 Septembre

Comme tous les matins, je me suis levé avant le soleil. Lui il s'es levé avec le chant de Jalal. Je me suis retourné pour me retrouver devant le directeur. J'étais mal à l'aise, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Le directeur lui il m'a sourit

- Cela fait depuis quelques jours que je t'observe.

Et bien il avait du temps à perdre.

- Je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu avais un Augurey très spécial.

Tiens, donc pourquoi ça ne m'a pas étonné, depuis cinq ans je suis dans cette école et c'est au début de ma sixième année qu'il voit Jalal ! Pas très observateur.

- C'est un croisement entre un phénix et un augurey. Et c'est une femelle.

- Moi j'ai aussi un phénix, il s'appelle Fumseck, je sais que très peu de gens aiment les augurey comme animaux de compagnie à cause du chant quelque peu chaotique. Mais je constate que la tienne est un émerveillement.

- Elle chante bien quand tout va bien sinon il faut aimer les bruits de casseroles.

Le directeur s'est mis à rire doucement.

- Si ça vous dérange qu'elle chante, je ne le ferai plus.

- Non au contraire, de ma fenêtre je l'entends chanter et je vois en même temps le soleil se lever, cela donne une impression des plus réjouissante, continues.

Alors là j'étais très surpris ! Le directeur ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il disparut rapidement de mon champ de vision. Lui qui habituellement ne regardait que le T.I., il est venu me voir, moi ! Fulcran Raven le décoratif !

J'ai passé la matinée à me reposer, dans le jardin, l'avantage d'être décoratif, c'est que personne ne vient 'embêter.

L'après midi, je suis allé dans la bibliothèque pour faire quelques révisions, j'ai pris un bouquin un peu au hasard sur la métamorphose. Je me suis amusé à l'ouvrir à une page au hasard. Tu tiens le livre posé sur la tranche de la reliure et tu l'ouvres en lâchant les couvertures. Tu ne me croiras pas je suis tombé sur la page qui parlait des animagus. Est-ce que l'on veut que j'en devienne un ? Normalement c'est interdit, les maraudeurs y sont arrivés après trois ans. Ma foi si j'y arriver en un an je me serai prouvé que je suis aussi fort qu'eux, mais j'en doute, même plus j'en suis sûr que je n'y arriverai pas. J'ai changé de bouquin j'en ai pris un autre sur une autre étagère dans un autre rangement, c'était un livre sur les potions. Je recommence et je tombe sur une potion très compliquée, qui permettait de révéler l'animagus que l'on était sans faire d'erreur. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Finalement après avoir réfléchit, je me suis dit cette potion est très dure, autant la réaliser, si je la réussissais, je saurai alors que mon niveau est élevé. Je commençais à lire la potion.

« Potion Métanimus

La potion ne peut être réalisé que lorsque la lune est rouge. _Et quand elle est rouge ? Si je me souviens maintenant c'est une éclipse de Lune il y en aura une au mois de Novembre._

Les ingrédients :

Une once de pattes d'accromantula _Et ben !_

Un éclat de coquille de phénix _HEIN ?_

Une touffe de Foriandre violette _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

Trois doses de venin de basilic _Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est qu'une potion inoffensive ?_

Un œil de chauve souris _Beurk_

Trois cuillerées de sang de Gobelins. _Beurk_

De la moisissure noble de lichen _Noble ? Il y a de la moisissure vas nu pieds ?_

De la morve de troll _Mais c'est dégu…_

Une goûte de votre sang

Préparation.

Dans un chaudron verser la morve de troll, avec une cuillère en argent faire trois tours dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Il doit être deux heures avant l'entre nuit. La température ne doit pas excéder plus de 50°. Quand la morve est bien liquide verser le venin de basilique, le tourner 27 fois dans l'autre sens que précédemment. Laisser mijoter pendant une heure. Pendant ce temps écrasez la patte d'accromantula finement et la mélanger avec la coquille d'œuf de Phénix et malaxer la mixture jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en un sang rouge vif. Une fois arrivé à ce stade, rajouter l'œil de chauve souris qui doit absorber le sang rouge vif. Verser le tout dans le chaudron, quand c'est l'entre nuit. Rajoutez la moisissure noble de lichen et la touffe de Foriandre violette. Quand c'est l'entre deux nuit et deux heures sublimiez le breuvage avec le sang de gobelin. Et enfin versez une goûte de votre sang dans la mixture. Attendez encore deux heures avant d'en boire. Vous verrez alors quel sera votre animagus.

Et bien cette potion et très difficile et repoussante, il faut boire ça ? Mercredi prochain je vais au Près au Lard acheter les ingrédients, je n'arriverai pas à en voler dans la réserve de Rogue. Il faut que je regarde quand c'est cette lune rouge exactement.

Ca y est j'ai regardé, c'est le 15 Novembre. Il va falloir patienter. Au fait j'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque des sorts permettant de te protéger et j'ai fait mieux, je t'ai donné un semblant de volonté tu te protègeras toi-même. C'est-à-dire que tu ne laisseras lire que ceux qui en seront digne. Et tu pourras bloquer quelques passages qui pourraient les gêner. De plus, on ne peut écrire sur le journal qu'avec cette plume d'ailleurs elle reste tout le temps dans le journal. C'est une plume que Jalal m'a donnée, elle repousse l'encre si quelqu'un de non autorisé veut écrire dessus.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 9 Septembre

La routine, j'ai mis du temps à faire ma métamorphose, en potion ça allait bien que l'on a eu six heures. Oui c'est très crevant, je suis sorti d cours en rampant presque. Bon j'exagère je me tenais debout mais je n'en menais pas large. A midi on a reçu nos courriers, rien pour moi mais un Poufsouffle a laissé une Gazette sur la table, il ne se passe rien, à part quelques échauffourées entre mangemorts et aurors, mais on commence à s'habituer. A part les insultes journalières entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Je te laisse deviner ce qui s'est passé. Oui les Gryffondor ont répondu, Rogue était dans les parages, et Harry s'est fait coller et enlever 10 points. Je me demande si Rogue et les Serpentard ne se sont pas arrangé pour enrager les Gryffondor ?

Bonne nuit

Mardi 10 Septembre

La maison est en effervescence, l'équipe de Quidditch doit se renouveler. Je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre et j'ai repris ma lecture sur le livre de mon père.

J'ai relu la liste des ingrédients pour la potion pour demain soir

J'entends encore les cris de satisfaction des Poufsouffle pour la sélection dans dix jours. Ils ont encore le temps de se préparer à celle-ci.

Tiens je viens de voir une erreur dans le livre, il a marqué que l'animagus Nundu n'a jamais été choisi car ceux qui pouvaient se réclamer de lui avaient préféré les dragons. Et ils mettent les caractéristiques de cet animagus, comment peuvent ils les savoir ? Il parait qu'il n'y a que les mages noirs qui ont comme animagus le basilic. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Bonne nuit.

Mercredi 11 Septembre

Deux nouvelles ! La première le directeur a annoncé le bal de la Saint Valentin. Mouais bof, ne peuvent venir que ceux qui sont accompagnés, ben voyons … De toute manière il y a deux ans pour le tournoi je n'y suis pas allé, avec qui ? Quand je demandais on m'envoyait paître, et j'en ai mangé de l'herbe ! Bon je sais mon humour exécrable.

La deuxième je suis allé acheté les ingrédients, le vendeur m'a fait un de ces regards. Je ne demande qu'une patte d'accromantula, mais il m'a regardé de travers.

- Qu'est qui ne va pas ?

- Vous ne faites pas une potion interdite ?

- Non, une potion que m'a demandée mon professeur c'est interdit ?

- Non, me répondit le vendeur suspicieux.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi alors que je regarde les cerveaux de rats flotter dans le formol. J'ai pris aussi des ingrédients qui n'entraient pas dans la potion pour dérouter le vendeur, et je n'ai pas pris l'éclat de coquille de Phénix, Jalal m'en a procuré. Je les ais rangé dans un lieu sûr, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'achète des pattes d'accromantula.

Le jumeaux Weasley ont ouvert un magasin au Près au Lard, j'y ai fait un tour, c'est plutôt amusant comme magasin. Comme tous les autres ils ne se rappelaient pas de moi, ils ne me reconnaissaient pas. Sûrement que pour eux je n'étais qu'un décor. Je suis reparti sans avoir rien acheté ce qui les a étonné. Ils m'avaient fait le tour du propriétaire, mais je les ai déçu, qu'ils ne connaissent pas tout le monde, je veux bien, mais on avait passé les réunions de l'A.D. ensemble pourquoi ils ne se sont pas souvenus de moi ?

Bonne nuit.

Jeudi 12 Septembre

Rien à signaler. Ah si ! J'étais tranquillement assis sur un ban en train d'écrire quand quelqu'un s'est approché de moi.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une feuille s'il te plait ?

J'ai levé la tête et mes yeux ont rencontré ceux d'une rouquine : Ginny Weasley.

- Euh oui tiens, lui dis je en lui tendant la feuille.

- Merci …

- Raven, Fulcran Raven.

- Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu, murmura t elle.

- Je faisais parti de l'A.D.

- Ah ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir vu aux réunions.

- Bah ce n'est pas grave.

- Bon et bien merci pour la feuille.

Et elle est repartie, étrange cette fille, je l'ai regardé partir. Pour une fois je ne suis plus inconnu, elle m'avait déjà vu quelque part … C'est un bon début !

Bonne nuit.

Vendredi 13 Septembre

Ce matin, Jalal n'a pas chanté comme d'habitude, c'était plutôt un chant lugubre, annonciateur d'une pluie qui tomba abondamment. Mais elle s'est mise aussi à faire un chant bizarre qui ressemblait à un bruit de casserole. Je suis resté très surpris et très intrigué. Elle chante ainsi que quand un malheur ou une mauvaise personne apparaît.

Effectivement un malheur était arrivé, Voldemort a attaqué un quartier de Londres. Il y a eu quinze morts don un parent d'une élève de Serpentard. Il régnait dans sa maison un étrange malaise. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi avoir tué un parent d'un qui pourrait devenir mangemort. Comme si on naissait mangemort, pour ma part on le devient, ma mère était à Serpentard en même temps que le père de Malefoy, et elle lutte contre Voldemort à sa manière, en lui résistant.

Je suis allé voir cette élève, c'était Arietta Malwick, une blonde aux yeux noirs, elle était plus grande que moi.

- Je suis désolé, lui dis je simplement.

- Merci, m'a-t-elle répondu

- Et le Poufsouffle du balai, me persifla Malefoy. On n'a pas besoin d'un pleurnichard de Poufsouffle.

Je regardais le Serpentard, lui j'en suis sûr à son regard, il sera un mangemort comme son père. Si les Serpentard ne veulent pas se rapprocher des autres et bien je retourne à ma solitude, je redeviens loup.

Bonne nuit.

Samedi 14 Septembre

Je me suis entraîné pour la métamorphose, j'arrive à transformer, une tasse en rat.

J'ai continué à lire le livre de mon père, il est captivant. Mais j'attends avec impatience la lune rouge pour connaître mon animagus, maintenant je suis motivé pour me métamorphoser.

En quoi ? Lion ? Dragon ? Pégase ? Hyppogriffe ? Quoi je suis trop orgueilleux ? Je ne vais pas me transformer en sniffleur !

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 15 Septembre

J'ai revu Ginny Weasley, mais elle m'a oubliée comme tant d'autres … Mais je m'y fais la solitude est ma compagne.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 16 Septembre

Journée lamentable, je me suis planté en métamorphose, probablement parce que c'est Lundi. Quand au cours de potion c'était une catastrophe je me retrouve à récurer les chaudrons demain soir et j'ai fait perdre 10 points, par ce que mon chaudron a explosé, pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir bien fait. Bon je m'arrête car je vais éclater, je suis fatigué.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 17 Septembre

La tension monte dans la maison, les sélections des joueurs commencent Vendredi, je les vois tous à lustrer leur balai, Mais le soir c'est les chaudrons que j'ai lustrés. Etrangement le prof n'a pas été aussi terrible que je le pensais. Il était fatigué, éreinté, mais il a tenu à vérifier les chaudrons. Je suis fatigué, un bon somme.

Bonne nuit.

Mercredi 18 Septembre

J'ai fait que des cauchemars, pas l'esprit à écrire.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 19 Septembre

Ils ne tiennent plus en place, je suis sorti de ma maison, je me suis dirigé vers le parc où je suis tombé sur Potter et Chang en train de se bécoter. Non sérieusement, tu les vois ensemble ? Rah, ils me dégoûtent. J'ai tourné les talons et me suis dirigé vers la cabane d'Hagrid, et je suis tombé sur Weasley et Thomas qui se bécotaient aussi. Se sont ils tous donnés le mot ? Pouah je suis allé vers les serres, au moins il fait chaud, et puis Chourave ma demandé d'amener Jalal pour qu'elle fasse un tour pour enlever certains insectes. Oui bon j'ai de la popularité auprès de Chourave.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 20 Septembre

Enfin le jour qu'ils attendaient tous je pensais avoir la paix, mais il en était rien, ils jacassaient comme des vieilles pies, les pauvres (les pies bien sûr !) Je suis sorti, je suis monté dans un étage, le septième, j'avais remarqué une statue, il y a quelques temps, la tête avait été coupée, et on ne l'a jamais retrouvée. Je m'approchais de cette statue pour mieux l'observer quand j'entendis des grognements, c'était un Gryffondor qui rouspétait car une certaine fille refusait de sortir avec lui. Je me suis vite escampé, avec ce genre de personnes, il faut se méfier bien souvent leur mauvaise humeur retombe sur la première personne qu'ils rencontrent. Bref journée de mrd.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 21 Septembre

Ca y est ils ont affiché la liste des Joueurs.

Chef d'équipe : Arrabella Stone

Gardien : Arrabella Stone

Batteurs : Arthur Slovic, Rodrigue Truady

Poursuiveurs : Anna Abbot, Claude Yelston, Stephan Drike

Attrapeur : Lika Rivols.

Etrange équipe, j'espère qu'ils remporteront des matchs. Rien que pour montrer aux autres que nous sommes plus que des culs terreux !

POUFSOUFFLE CHAMPION

LE RESTE C'EST DU BIDON !

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 22 Septembre

Ce matin j'ai envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour dire comment ça se passe et pour avoir des nouvelles d'eux. Sinon j'ai continué à lire le livre le dragon est assez puissant, je me demande si mon animagus est un dragon. Je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour chercher sur les lunes rouges. J'avais trouvé dans le livres « Astronomie et le ciel étrange » J'avais bien entamé le bouquin quand quelqu'un s'est approché de moi.

- Tu as bientôt fini ?

Je levais la tête et je tombais sur Hermione Granger, la préfête des Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je un peu sur la défensive.

- J'en ai besoin pour mon astronomie.

- J'ai bientôt fini, répliquais je.

- Tu pourras me le passer ?

- Entendu.

Elle est allée s'assoire à une table un peu plus loin. Je me remis à lire. La lune rouge apparaissait tous les 200 ans. J'avais de la chance, sinon ma potion était caduque. Et j'étais pour 3 années de recherche. Avec cette potion, je sais, qui sera mon animagus et il me suffira de l'appeler. Mon regard porta sur Granger qui bouillonnait car je faisais semblant de lire. Elle s'agitait sur sa chaise tout en faisant semblant de travailler. Mi riant mi sérieux, je me suis levé t je me suis approché d'elle.

- Voilà le livre.

- Merci Fulcan.

- Fulcran

- Pardon Fulcran.

Au moins elle a retenu ça. Je suis tellement effacé que l'on ne se souvient plus de mon nom ou même de mon prénom. Je suis sorti de la bibliothèque.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 23 Septembre

C'est avec appréhension que j'ai suivi les cours. Ils se sont passés sans aucun problème j'ai réussi les doigts dans le nez comme dit Stella, ma grande sœur. Rogue m'a sourit incroyable ! Le seul bémol c'est ma mère qui m'a écrit pour me dire qu'ils avaient dû changer d'endroit rapidement car elle pressentait une attaque, et qu'il valait mieux que l'on ne s'écrive pas durant un certain temps. Bref I'm tout seul.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 24 Septembre

Ah là là, il m'est arrivé des choses aujourd'hui. Le plus important, Harry Potter m'a parlé. Ça te fait un choc non ? Voilà comment ça c'est passé. Je marchais vers la grande salle ce soir pour le repas quand j'ai surpris Malefoy et ses deux gorilles face à Harry. Je me demande pourquoi il était seul. Habituellement Granger et Weasley sont avec lui.

- Alors Potter comment ça fait d'être seul ?

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur Malefoy

- Ah, l'incrédulité des Gryffondor.

- Incrédulité qui s'appelle Courage j'ai répliqué sans sortir ma baguette.

Le Serpentard tourna sa tête blonde vers moi et me regarda d'un air méprisant.

- Tiens un débile de Poufsouffle.

- Non le débile c'est toi, quand on se met à trois contre un c'est pitoyable, et c'est très encourageant pour Harry, car cela montre sa force et que tu as besoin de deux autres plus forts que toi pour le maîtriser.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais là je l'avais mouché, Potter souriait. L'un des deux chimpanzé pointa sa baguette sur moi mais un étrange bruit se fit entendre, les autres sursautèrent mais pas moi, car je connaissais ce bruit : Jalal.

Des cris perçant et très aigue se firent entendre, les autres se bouchèrent les oreilles, moi j'écoutais les bruits, j'étais habitué.

- Arrêtes ça ! Cria Malefoy

- Hein qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne t'entends pas, hurlais je.

Jalal se posa sur mon épaule et s'arrêta de chanter.

- Tu vois Malefoy un problème se pose à toi, si tu pointes ou un de tes chihuahuas, une baguette sur moi ou Harry, elle recommence sa petite symphonie.

Malefoy cria un juron.

- Tss se faire battre par un oiseau.

Malefoy partit en retraite, humilié déshonoré. Il ne resta plus que Harry et moi. Il m'a remercié et nous nous mîmes à discuter en chemin.

- Dis moi tu étais à l'A.D. toi ?

- Oui Fulcran.

- Oui je me souviens maintenant, ton patronus c'était un blaireau ?

- Effectivement.

Il fixa avec crainte Jalal.

- C'est un phénix ?

- Oui, répondis je. Un phénix irlandais mêlé à un phénix. Elle est assez particulière, le matin elle fait lever le soleil.

Harry s'est mis à rire.

- Tu te moques de moi là.

- Non, répondis je amusé. Si tu te sens le courage de te lever tôt demain matin tu verras.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil il s'arrêta et me jaugea.

- D'accord je viendrai demain matin, vers quelle heure ? Et Où ?

Je pris quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Sur la terrasse qui surplombe la tour Est à 5h50

- Entendu, j'y serai

On entra dans la grande salle, le T.M. (Trio Mangemorts) me regardait avec haine, je ne cours pas après ce genre d'attention. Je me suis assis à la table des Poufsouffle. Chez les Gryffondor le T.I. était en pleine discussion. Je vais voir demain matin.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 25 Septembre

Ca y est c'est 5h30 je suis monté en haut de la tour, cette tour a la particularité de posséder une terrasse orienté vers l'est. J'entendis un vol, Jalal est arrivée et elle s'est perchée sur mon épaule, machinalement je l'ai caressée, elle me mordilla la main pour que je fasse attention à elle. Je me mis à sourire et je lui gratouillais sous le bec.

- Charmant tableau, annonça une voix

- Je vois que tu t'es levé.

- Oui, mais je persiste à dire qu ton phénix n'agit pas sur le lever du soleil, il suffit qu'il chante au bon moment.

Je commençais à deviner le sujet de la conversation entre le T.I.

- Qu'est ce qui pourrait te prouver le contraire ?

- Normalement le soleil se lève à 6h00, tu n'as qu'à le faire lever à 8h00.

- Mais à cette heure là on ne pourra plus manger et es cours commence à 8h00.

- J'ai apporté ce qu'il faut, m'annonça Harry. Et puis si le soleil se lève avant on aura le temps d'aller chercher nos affaires, si il se lève à 8h00 les cours seront retardés car les professeurs en chercheront la cause.

Il sortit de sa poche des chocogrenouilles ainsi que d'autres friandises, et quelques morceaux du repas d'hier soir. Nous nous sommes assis par terre, Jalal s'envola à la recherche de quelques insectes à becter. Nous sortîmes nos baguettes et lançant le sort lumos nous commençâmes à manger. J'ai pu enfin observer le Harry Potter de près. Mon premier regard fut sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front. Mais je suis passé rapidement à autre chose car mon regard l'indisposait. Ses cheveux hirsutes étaient entrain de livrer bataille. Il était plutôt maigre pour son âge.

- Au fait tu m'as sorti 8h00 sans même prendre un temps de réflexion, qui t'en a donné l'idée ?

Harry arrêta son mouvement il était très gêné, il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux.

- Hermione murmura t il. Elle ne croit pas à ton histoire.

- Et bien elle sera surprise, répondit je mi figue mi raisin.

Harry regarda sa montre

- Il est 6h15. Il reste une heure et quarante cinq minutes, ça nous laisse le temps.

La nuit était totale à cette heure, normalement on devait voir apparaître les lumières de l'aube, mais c'était toujours la nuit. Jalal aurait dû commencer à chanter, mais elle se taisait. Nous continuâmes de discuter ainsi de chose et d'autre.

- Tu viens toujours ici ?

- Normalement je suis dans le jardin, mais je pense que je viendrai ici, c'est mieux.

- Tu le fais tous les matins ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui je n'ai personne à attendre je suis libre, répondis je en affichant une fausse joie.

Je regardais le ciel, au fond de moi je doutais que Jalal ait une quelconque influence sur le lever du soleil. Tout à coup on a entendu quelques rumeurs qui venaient du château, les élèves et professeurs se demandaient sûrement ce qui se passait. Harry regarda sa montre il était 7h00.

- Encore une heure à attendre, annonça t il.

Je me suis couché sur le dos pour voir les étoiles, je regardais la constellation du loup, elle brillait intensément. Je souris.

- Et si Jalal ne chantais pas ? Demandais je.

Harry afficha un sourire espiègle.

- Pourquoi pas une journée de nuit, je me demande ce qui se passerait.

Des clameurs surgirent du château.

- Là je crois qu'ils se posent réellement des questions annonça Harry amusé.

Il regarda sa montre.

- Huit heure moins le quart, je pense que ce serait trop tôt pour un jour obscur.

- Oui je le pense, répondis je. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts. Déjà ce retard solaire est très spectaculaire pour eux.

Jalal se posa sur la balustrade et commença à chanter doucement, c'était doux, Harry était surpris car il s'attendait à des cris très perçants. Je me laissais emporter par le rythme de ce chant, j'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux en apprécier la musique. Il chanta de plus en plus fort. La nuit commença à s'éclaircir, l'aube arrivait enfin. Harry regardait avec une surprise non feinte le soleil qui se levait. Au fur et à mesure des intonations du chant le soleil se levait, il était maintenant complètement sortit le chant s'arrêta. Nous restâmes silencieux.

- Maintenant je te crois, murmura Harry.

Reprenant conscience du moment, nous rangeâmes rapidement nos affaires et nous descendîmes dans le château pour aller en cours. Tous le monde courait dans tous les sens, je suis retourné dans ma maison comme si de rien n'était et j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis allé en cours d'Astronomie, Firenze était là et il observait le ciel, à la recherche sûrement d'une explication plausible. J'étais le premier en cours. Les autres élèves arrivèrent, ils parlaient tous de ce retard du soleil. Les mots Tu-sais-qui et mangemorts y étaient beaucoup prononcés. D'ailleurs le cours se concentra sur le soleil, je me suis ennuyé à mourir, pourtant j'aime bien ce cours.

Au repas de midi Dumbledore a rassuré tout le monde en disant que ce retard solaire n'était dû qu'à un caprice de la nature. Et que Voldemort n'avait rein avoir avec cela. Durant son discours il regardait la salle mais il regardait tout particulièrement Harry et moi. Aurait il deviné ? Je ne sais pas, mais l'évènement ne passa pas inaperçu dans la presse. Bref maintenant le T.I. savent qui je suis. Cela me fait bizarre, mais attendons avant de crier victoire.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 26 Septembre

Je suis furax, ce matin je suis allé sur la tour est pour le lever du soleil. Etant arrivé en avance, je me suis mis sur le côté quand j'ai vu Harry et Cho arriver, j'ai froncé les sourcils, je n'aimait pas beaucoup cette Serdaigle. Jalal est arrivée et a poussé des cris perçants, car elle ressentait les mêmes choses envers la Serdaigle. Elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise, mais elle avait un comportement pas très amical envers moi.

- Tu m'as fait levé pour voir un Poufsouffle et son piaf minable ?

Avant même que Harry réponde j'ai pris les devants.

- Mon piaf est peut être minable mais au moins elle est plus intéressante qu'une Serdaigle dont l'intelligence s'arrête à choisir le garçon le plus populaire pour pavaner avec.

Désolé Harry mais là tu as fait une grosse erreur avec Cho. Elle partit avec un air blessé, Harry la regarda partir.

- Tu viens Harry ce n'est pas la peine de rester avec ce …

Désolé je n'ai pas pu retranscrire l'insulte qu'elle a jetée, mais je me sentais sale après, Harry l'a suivi. Finalement il est comme je le pensais. Je ne suis pas déçu disons que je m'y attendais un peu. A croire qu'elle envoûte ses victimes.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 27 Septembre

Rien à signaler, j'évite de croiser un des T.I.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 30 Septembre

J'ai peur, dans le journal de ce matin, Voldemort a attaqué un quartier, au début je n'ai pas prêté attention sur le nom du quartier, mais mon œil fut attiré par la photo, je reconnaissais le quartier, ainsi que la maison qui avait été attaquée, c'était ma maison ! J'étais blanc, je me suis souvenu que mes parents ont déménagé, je me suis rasséréné mais je suis inquiet.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 30 Septembre

Je n'ai pas la tête à écrire.

Bonne nuit

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponse aux reviews !

Oxymore : Hihihi un journal d'une fille ? Non c'est bien un garçon ;-) Bon il y aura un autre jeu de mot promis ! Sinon Heureux que ma fic te plaise, et non ta reviews n'est pas minable ! A dans une semaine !

Morganne : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les anciens et que celui sur le moi d'octobre !


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Octobre**

Lundi 1 Octobre

La peur m'obsède encore.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 2 Octobre

Dans deux jours c'est le match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. J'ai croisé Harry, il est passé devant moi comme si je n'existais pas. Tant mieux, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 3 Octobre

Ce soir je suis allé boire une bièraubeurre à la tête de sanglier je me suis rappelé certains souvenirs. Qu'en reste t il aujourd'hui ? L'A.D. n'existe plus, et je me retrouve seul à siroter ma boisson. Quelle vie !

Bonne nuit.

Jeudi 4 Octobre

J'ai fait un tour à ma cachette pour vérifier les ingrédients, ils y sont tous. J'ai relu la formule et j'ai préparé la potion, apparemment j'ai réussi la potion. Je suis prêt et il me tarde d'y être.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 5 Octobre

Le match de Quidditch a eu lieu, je ne me suis pas intéressé à ce match, juste que les Serpentard ont gagné. Apparemment la Serdaigle n'était pas dans le jeu. Elle avait la tête ailleurs.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 6 Octobre

J'ai croisé le T.I. ils étaient avec la sœur Weasley, la douce folie. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble, j'étais un peu loin, j'aurai aimé m'amuser avec eux, mais je ne m'impose pas. Quand quelque chose se produisit. Cho Chang est arrivée, de suite l'ambiance du groupe s'est dégradée. Harry se leva et fit face à la Serdaigle. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient mais visiblement c'était la dispute. Une grosse dispute, j'ai pu entendre quelques brides Harry n'a pas aimé la manière dont Cho s'est comportée. La Serdaigle cracha son venin sur Harry qui resta impassible. Puis elle se mit à invectiver les autres, et plus particulièrement Ginny, qui se leva et lui envoya une gifle magistrale. La Serdaigle trop choquée pour répondre partit en pleurant.

J'ai réfléchi à ce qui c'est passé, je pense que Harry n'a pas supportée Cho pour un motif quelconque. La colère de la Serdaigle s'est retournée sur la sœur Weasley, car il est acquis pour tous que Ginny en pince pour Harry, qu'Hermione irait avec Weasley, par contre tout le monde se posait la question de Lovegood. Je ne prête en générale qu'une oreille discrète à ce genre de conversation, mais cela explique pourquoi Cho s'en ait pris à Ginny. Mais Ginny n'était elle pas avec Dean Thomas ?

Bonne nuit.

Dimanche 7 Octobre

Rien à signaler la routine habituelle, j'ai continué à lire le livre de mon père, il parle de la fameuse potion, il dit quels en sont les risques. Quand je les ai lu je me suis demandé si je devais continuer. J'hésite encore.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 8 Octobre

Etrange, je viens de croiser Ginny et Dean dans le couloir, ils se sont passés l'un devant l'autre sans se regarder ni même se parler.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 9 Octobre

Je sui allé à la bibliothèque, j'ai croisé Granger, elle cherchais visiblement quelque chose. J'ai pris un livre et me suis installé à une table. Ceux qui étaient partirent me laissant seul. Mon livre parlait des fondateurs, Je m'intéressais plus particulièrement à Helga Poufsouffle, elle était très étrange, elle n'hésitait pas à aller au devant des autres mettant en avant son humanité et la justice. Alors que je me plongeais dans les interminables batailles de métaphore d'oxymores et autres rixes de la richesse vocable de notre chère langue. Une furie s'approcha de moi.

- Fulcran c'est toi qui as le livre sur les fondateurs tome XIX ?

Je fermais le livre et regardais la couverture.

- Effectivement, tu le veux ? Tiens, lui dis je en tendant le livre.

- Non je ne veux pas te priver de ta lecture.

- Oh je l'avais pris un peu au hasard, j'aime beaucoup prendre les choses au hasard.

Granger me regarda étrangement.

- Bon je regarde juste ce qui m'intéresse et je te le rends.

Elle s'assit en face de moi et feuilleta le livre je me balançais sur ma chaise en regardant le plafond. J'entendais, le bruit des pages qui se tournaient sous l'impulsion de ses doigts.

- Au fait tu y crois au soleil ? Me lançais je.

- Je suis en train de vérifier.

- Vérifier quoi ?

- Qu'il n'y a pas eu de précédent.

- Je ne le pense pas.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Elle leva son visage et me fixa.

- Je suis vraiment étonné de ton ascendance sur ton phénix.

Je souris.

- Peut être qu'un jour tu viendras assister au lever avec ton cher et tendre, annonçais je avec un large sourire

Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Visiblement elle ne goûtait pas à mon humour.

- Je crois que la dernière fois n'a pas été très heureuse, répliqua t elle d'un ton léger.

- La dernière fois il y avait CHO, je ne supporte pas ce genre de fille, m'écriais je.

- CHUUUT, cria Mme Pince.

- Cho est une allumeuse sans vergogne et sans loi, continuais je sur un ton chuchoté.

- Au moins on est d'accords sur ce point, me répondit elle avec un sourire.

Elle me regarda étrangement.

- Comment ce fait il que tu sois aussi effacé ?

- Comment cela ?

- Je te croise assez souvent, et tu es toujours seul.

Je me renfermais sur moi-même.

- Que sais tu des solitaires ? Crois tu qu'ils le choisissent ?

Un peu énervé je me levais et quittais la bibliothèque en laissant mon livre sur la table et une Granger désemparée. Pour qui ce prenait elle pour me demander pourquoi j'étais seul ? Elle ne le voit pas.

Je fis 100 mètres et me donnais une gifle intérieurement, je venais de refermer une porte de ma cage qui s'ouvrait. Pourquoi ?

Je me suis assis dans le jardin et j'ai réfléchi, en fait j'avais peur, peur d'avoir des relations, des connaissances et des amis. J'ai trop vécu comme un loup solitaire pour foncer tête baissée dans l'amitié.

Bonne nuit.

Mercredi 9 Octobre

Ratatinage le plus complet ! Mon astronomie est désastreuse, Firenze m'a dit que ce n'était pas mon jour de chance. En effet suite à la discussion avec Granger, tout le monde s'éloigne de moi, au fond tant mieux c'est une chance au moins je ne serai pas enquiquiné. Pas emmer.. mais sans amis.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 10 Octobre

Ca y est c'est tombé, Weasley Sister a embrassé, Potter Alife, l'info vient de Romarin, qui le tient de Suzie, qui se l'ai fait raconté par Claire qui l'a entendu alors qu'elle marchait avec Rosalie, qui tenait pour sûr de la part de Padma Patil, qui le tient de Pavarti Patil qui était avec Lavande Brown dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

QUOI Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil ? Autant dire que Rogue a fait une démonstration de ballet en tutu rose ! Je savais bien que je ne devais jamais écouter les racontars. La dernière fois c'était Granger qui avait succombé aux charmes de Malefoy ! A là là les rumeurs ont la vie dure !

Note pour plus tard : Le coup de Rogue en Tutu rose trop marrant à faire circuler !

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 11 Octobre

Rectification Rogue entrain de faire un ballet avec Dumbledore en tutu rose, bon je sais maintenant ça commence à être lourd, pourtant, je suis sûr que …

Non vraiment ? Bon.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 12 Octobre

Ouf, que de chose, je suis épuisé physiquement et moralement. Attends laisse moi respirer, jamais j'aurai cru être capable de ça !

Comme tous les samedi, je me promenais près de la forêt interdite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle m'enchante et elle m'attire comme un aimant, est ce le faite qu'elle soit interdite ? Ses arbres millénaires auraient très certainement des choses à nous dire, de ce qu'ils ont vu ou vécu. Bref je me promenais, sous la pluie, et oui, une pluie diluvienne, qui avait commencé tôt le matin et qui ne s'arrêtait pas jusqu'au soir, il pleuvait continuellement, comme on dit : « il pleut des hallebardes ! » Moi la pluie ça ne me dérange pas, peut être que je suis un peu dérangé …

Dès qu'il pleut trois gouttes, tout le monde se réfugient à l'abri. Moi j'aime bien me balader sous la pluie, elle ne me donne aucune contrainte, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me lave de l'intérieur, et puis, la pluie est le symbole du renouveau de la renaissance. Je marchais dans la boue, j'entendais chaque fois que je levais un pied, un bruit se succion de la terre. Quand je vis une silhouette qui courait vers les bois, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, car on étais loin de l'école à la limite du jardin, et personne ne venait ici. J'allais me retourner pour ne pas avoir la confrontation, je voulais marcher seul dans le jardin sans personne (tiens ça me rappelle une chanson …). Mais au moment où je me tournais mon regard fut attiré par trois silhouettes qui coursaient la première, fois de Raven, elles n'avaient pas visiblement de bonnes intentions. J'étais un peu loin mais je voyais une de ces trois silhouettes frapper violemment la première et lui arracher ses habits, tout en hurlant des choses. Le vent m'apporta ces mots, mon sang se glaça, j'entendais les pires horreurs, que je n'écrirais pas ici. Quand j'entendis les cris, c'était une fille que l'on maltraitait, je m'approchais rapidement et je sortais ma baguette quand je m'arrêtai horrifié par ce que je venais de voir. Deux des silhouettes maintenaient la fille au sol et le troisième allait la maltraiter. Je me suis mis à courir la baguette à la main j'ai lancé un sort, mais malheureusement j'ai glissé, mes souliers étaient pleins de boue donc impossible d'adhérer au sol. Mon sort percuta le sol devant celui qui se tenait debout. Une giclée de bout l'aspergea. Il répliqua par un sort d'entrave, mais je me jetais sur le côté glissant sur le terrain boueux, finalement cette boue était providentielle. Je glissais sur la boue de telle manière à ce que leurs sorts ne m'atteignent. Finalement ils abandonnèrent et partirent en courant laissant la fille au sol qui sanglotait. J'étais trop concentré à éviter les sorts de mes adversaires, pour faire attention à la fille. Je me suis retourné elle était rousse, elle cachait son visage derrière ses bras. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tachés de boues. J'étais choqué et furax qu'un tel comportement ait pu avoir lieu. Elle portait sur ses bras des traces de coups et de boue. Moi-même j'étais dans un sale état, mes vêtements couverts de boues, de la boue ornait mon visage, et mes cheveux étaient dégoulinant de boue.

- Ils sont partis ? Annonçais je doucement.

Elle enleva progressivement ses bras et je découvris des yeux bleus magnifiques. Mais quand je vis son visage triste où se lisait une peur et une douleur intense, ce n'était pas possible, comment cela avait il pu arriver ? C'était Ginny Weasley ! La petite sœur de Ronald Weasley, Celle sur qui on avait parié à 100 contre un qu'elle sortirait avec Harry Potter.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ic… Ginny ! S'écria son frère.

Weasley se tourna vers moi, les yeux flamboyants, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment là, Harry était trop stupéfié pour faire quoique ce soit, quand à Hermione elle était trop choquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

- Salaud ! M'a crié Weasley

- Et je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai répliqué

Mais la réplique du rouquin ne se fit pas attendre, je me retrouvais allongé au sol avec un cocard à l'œil.

Je ne voyais plus très bien ce qui se passait avec mon œil enflé. De rage j'ai serré les dents, ça m'apprendra à m'occuper des affaires des autres. Je tournais les talons, humilié.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis si solitaire, au moins je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne.

Je marchai en serrant les points, Visiblement Ron était surpris de ma réaction, il s'attendait à ce que je réplique, mais je ne suis pas violent par nature, je ne cherche pas les gnons. Je me suis enfoncé dans les bois, je ne voulais pas rester dans le jardin et puis je ne pouvais pas retourner à l'école avec mon cocard. La pluie s'intensifia et le brouillard s'installa. Je m'assis dos contre un arbre, la pluie tombait dans mon cou et elle s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements, de toute manière je n'en avais plus rien à faire. J'entendis un long hurlement, je me levais le long de l'arbre, je reconnaissais ce hurlement c'était celui d'un loup. Devant apparut une silhouette noire de chien, mais c'était bel et bien un loup. Puis d'autres sont venus, ils étaient tous là, ils m'encerclaient. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, les loups d'après les rumeurs sont cruels et ils représentent le mal. Je n'osais bouger. Le premier s'avança vers moi et me renifla, j'étais mal à l'aise. J'essayais de ne pas trop trembler. J'avais lu qu'il ne fallait pas montrer sa peur aux animaux, sinon ils nous sentent en infériorité et ils nous attaquent. Le loup me renifla les pieds, le pantalon, ma cape. Puis satisfait il s'éloigna, une idée germa dans ma tête une idée folle et audacieuse. Je me mis à genoux à quatre pattes plus exactement. Le loup se retourna en grognant et en montrant les crocs.

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, murmurais je inlassablement en gémissement.

Mon regard croisa celui du loup, il devait être le dominant, il me fixa de son regard doré. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes.

- Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je suis un solitaire, continuais je.

Le loup me fixa et émit un jappement bref et joyeux. Les autres vinrent vers moi me renifler. Ils sont tous passés à côté de moi en se frottant à moi comme pour que je m'imprègne de leur odeur. Quelques uns s'installèrent à côté de moi. Le dominant a commencé à jouer avec moi, à me tirailler d'un côté puis de l'autre. Je me laissais faire paralysé par les sentiments. Puis les loups se levèrent se frottèrent encore à moi et partirent dans la forêt, il ne resta que le loup et moi. Il s'approcha et me mordit un peu fort mon épaule droite laissant une profonde entaille qui représentait sa mâchoire. Il lécha la plaie avant de disparaître dans le brouillard. Je restais quelques secondes immobiles ne sachant pas quoi faire quand une branche craqua, je me retournais quatre paires d'yeux me fixaient ahuris.

- Fulcran ça va ? Me demanda Granger.

Je me levais un peu honteux.

- C'était magique, murmurais je sur mon petit nuage.

- Ca y est il délire, annonça Weasley

Le son de sa voix me ramena à la réalité, et aux gnons. Je me mis en position de défense tout en sortant ma baguette.

- Non ! Cria la voix de Ginny

Je tournais ma tête, je devais sûrement avoir une apparence pitoyable. Elle donna un coup de coude à son frère qui était très gêné.

- Hum, je suis venu m'excuser, pour le coup de poing.

Je fus surpris de sa réaction.

- Je leur ai tout raconté, continua Ginny.

Je levais les yeux sur les autres, ils avaient des regards gênés et ils pointaient le bout de leurs chaussures. Je ne suis pas rancunier, je me mis à sourire, détendant l'atmosphère.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Fulcran.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était une réaction normale.

- Ami ? Me demanda Weasley en me tendant sa main.

Je regardais cette main, avec une certaine appréhension. Devant mon hésitation Weasley ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Je les ai regardé.

- Ami répondis je en serrant la main mais faiblement car la morsure me lançait et elle me faisait mal, je n'ai pas réussi à cacher ma grimace.

- Inutile qu'on se présente murmura Harry.

- Inutile mais me connaissiez vous ?

- Fulcran Raven, répliqua Ron

- Danse avec les loups répliqua Hermione.

Je la regardais avec étonnement.

- C'était le nom d'un film qui parlait d'un homme qui avait apprivoisé un loup et qui jouait avec, les indiens l'ont surnommé Danse avec les Loups.

- Ca fait long là, répliqua Ron.

- Et pourquoi pas Danse tout court ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, murmurais je en écho.

Mais mon regard fut attiré par Ginny, qui la tension nerveuse s'évaporant tomba … dans mes bras, je retins une expression de douleur. Mais les autres n'étaient pas dupes.

- Bon on rentre ? Demanda Harry

- On y va répliqua Ron. Danse laisse moi porter Ginny.

Je laissais Ron porter sa sœur à l'infirmerie, Je les suivais un peu à distance, la pluie s'était arrêtée un moment.

- Où tu vas Danse ? Me demanda Hermione.

- Bien je vais à ma maison prendre une douche.

Elle me regarda les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

- Mais tu es blessé à l'épaule ! S'écria t elle en pointant celle-ci de son doigt.

J'ai dénudé cette épaule, on ne voyait plus qu'une marque grise, mais aucune trace de sang. J'y posais mon doigt comme pour vérifier, mais, le sang ne coulait plus, même la blessure s'était refermée. Mais Hermione regarda la marque suspicieusement, elle s'était déformée, en une tête de loup. C'était assez étrange, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je pense avoir lu quelque chose sur ce genre de chose, dans la bibliothèque.

Après un bref au revoir je suis retourné dans ma maison, je me dirigeais directement dans la douche où l'eau chaude me décontracta. Je regardais mes vêtements avec une sensation étrange, ils avaient vécu quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Bonne nuit.

Dimanche 13 Octobre

Ce matin e allant déjeuné, je me suis dirigé vers ma table, non sans au passage salué de loin le T.I. qui me répondirent par un sourire. Après le petit déj, je me promenais dans le couloir quand le T.I. me prit par les bras et m'emmenèrent à la bibliothèque, ce qui était très étrange pour Ron et pour Harry.

- Hermione a trouvé un début de réponse.

La Gryffondor a amené un gros livre su la table et l'ouvrit. Elle feuilleta brièvement les pages avant de s'arrêter sur celle qui nous intéressait.

« … Il peut arriver qu'un sorcier se fasse accepter par une meute de loup. Le chef de meute apposera sa marque sur son épaule, signifiant ainsi qu'il fait parti intégrante de la meute, il lui incombe alors de suivre la loi de la meute ainsi que certaines particularités qui n'ont jamais été prouvées, car ce genre de chose ne se produise que très rarement, seuls cinq sorciers osèrent en parler, car leur entrée dans la meute est un secret de meute, il ne doit rien en transparaître pour les autres sorciers. Notons que l'un d'eux fut Helga Poufsouffle, qui fut adoptée par la meute de la Morsure Noire… »

Je restais interdit, je me demandais ce que concernait les particularités, il ne faisait aucun doute que la meute de loup que j'avais rencontré était celle de la Morsure noir, j'en portais encore la marque. Je regardais les autres, ils souriaient avec un air embarrassé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Les petites particularités, on ne sait pas ce que c'est mais connaissant la magie, ça risque de ne pas être anodins.

Leurs regards me disaient clairement un message.

- Vous croyez que cette morsure m'a inséré une tare ? Comme pour les Loups Garous ?

Ils ne me répondirent pas mais, leurs expressions confirmèrent mes pensées.

- Tant que l'on ne sait pas, on ne s'avance, pas, déclarais je un peu vivement, je me levais sous leurs regards désolés.

Je suis sortit de la bibliothèque un peu rageant, je ne voulais pas croire que je portais une tare identique à celle d'être Lycanthrope. Je me suis dirigé vers l'infirmerie inconsciemment. Je poussais la porte, Pompom me regarda, elle cherchait à savoir si j'étais quelqu'un de perturbateur ou non. Mais elle capitula et me laissa entrer, je me dirigeais vers le lit occupé par une Gryffondor. Elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Quelque chose se brisa en moi, je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je levais la main et j'effleurais son visage. Comment pouvait on vouloir du mal à un tel ange ? La fureur monta en moi, mais un chant s'immisça en moi, je reconnaissais l'air, une musique que j'adorais, elle représente tout ce qu'était l'amitié je le fredonnais doucement. Il me sembla qu'une larme coula de son œil fermé, instinctivement je l'écrasais, mais j'étais très mal à l'aise, comme si je commettais une faute d'une grande importance. Je suis ressorti de l'infirmerie. Je n'en pouvais plus, je suis monté tout en haut de la tour Ouest sur la dernière terrasse pour admirer le paysage. Les élèves marchaient ou discutaient en bas, je me posais toujours la question quels étaient ces particularités ? Qu'était il arrivé à Helga Poufsouffle ? Je ne pouvais pas écrire à mes parents, d'une part ils se seraient inquiétés, et d'autre part, je ne devais pas les contacter car ils avaient changé encore d'adresse Voldemort ayant retrouvé notre nouvelle maison.

Jalal est venue me tenir compagnie un instant. Elle a recommencé à chanter cette musique, je me suis surpris à la fredonner, elle a calmé mes doutes. Son rythme lent est très apaisant.

Cet après midi, je suis allé cherché un livre sur la vie d'Helga Poufsouffle. J'ai commencé à le feuilleter.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 14 Octobre

Le T.I. m'a salué, j'ai répondu avec un sourire un peu désolé de ma vivacité d'hier. Mais leurs regards étaient clairs. Ginny n'est pas encore revenue, sûrement qu'elle doit récupérer lentement, se souvenant. Une rumeur circula comme quoi elle avait été agressée, mais quelqu'un la démentit. Au fond c'est mieux que ça ne se sache pas.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 15 Octobre

Plus qu'un mois avant la lune rouge ! Je suis impatient. Le livre sur Helga est très instructif.

Cette après midi Le professeur Remus Lupin est venu à l'école, pour moi c'est le meilleurs prof de DCFM ! Mais il m'a regardé bizarrement dans le couloir, quand je lui ai présenté mes salutations. Son regard mordoré m'a fixé d'une manière très … spécial ! J'étais très déstabilisé et gêné.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 16 Octobre

Je suis retourné voir Ginny, elle avait l'air de bien aller, elle dormait encore. Je me suis remis à chanter cette chanson, bizarre ça ! Quand je me suis retourné Pompom me regardait bizarrement et avec amusement.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 17 Octobre

C'est vraiment pas nette tous me regardent avec des yeux de merlan frit ! J'ai quoi ? Un spot sur mon pif ? Une verrue au milieu du front ? Je me suis regardé dans un miroir, je n'ai rien remarqué. Ca ma énervé.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 18 Octobre

Bientôt le Week End, je vais réviser mes cours, la semaine prochaine c'est la semaine de contrôle à croire qu'ils se sont tous donnés le mot !

Bonne nuit

Samedi 19 Octobre

Révise, Révise, Révise, Révise, Révise, Révise, Révise, Mange, Révise, Révise, Révise, Révise. Crevé Moi !

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 20 Octobre

Bis repetita no placent !

Bonne nuit

Lundi 21 Octobre

Méta les doigts dans le nez !

Potions j'ai mis dans le mil !

Bonne nuit

Mardi 22 Octobre

Soin aux créatures, Hagrid c'était trop facile !

Sortilèges : Flitwick JE T'ADORE JE VEUX LE MÊME !

DCFM : Avec Brillo

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 23 Octobre

Histoire de la magie : soporifique !

Astronomie : Athéna était avec moi !

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 24 Octobre

Méta résultat : Félicitation de McGonagall, j'ai crié de joie, j'ai perdu 5 points mais je m'en fou !

Botanique, j'ai eu du mal avec la spénicle, mais j'ai limité les dégâts !

Sortilège : Tellement content que j'ai lancé un sort d'allégresse sur mon voisin.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 25 Octobre

DCFM : Le prof m'a fait des éloges.

Bilan : Super semaine ! Hermione en a grommelé. Héhéhé, excepté Botanique où j'ai limité les dégâts !

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je sens comme un appel vers la forêt.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 26 Octobre

J'ai peur, toute la nuit j'ai revu la tête de ce loup en fantôme, j'ai très peur, et visiblement le T.I. l'a remarqué car ils m'ont regardé de manière très différente, comme si j'avais une mine épouvantable.

Quand je suis allé l'infirmerie, Pompom m'a demandé de revenir plus souvent : « Mlle Weasley est plus décontractée et plus apaisée après mon passage ». Pourquoi ça me met très mal à l'aise ?

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 27 Octobre.

Ginny est sortie de l'infirmerie, j'étais déjà attablé, elle s'est tournée vers moi pour me saluer de la main et elle s'est jetée dans les bras de Ron, de Hermione et de Harry. J'ai passé la journée, seul en sentant un étrange appel.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 29 Octobre

Les cours reprennent, Halloween se rapproche ainsi que la lune rouge, allez encore quelque jour, tous mes ingrédients sont prêts.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 31 Octobre

Le T.I. complote quelque chose ils me regardent en discutant, ça ne m'a jamais apporté grand-chose de bien ça ! Enfin …

Bonne nuit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Oxymore : Hello ! Comment ça va ? Hem pour tes questions, Fulcran n'est pas le prince au sang mêlé quoique ... Fulcran ne peut pas écrire à ses parents qui sont bien vivants car Voldemort les recherche pourquoi ? Et bien l'explication viendra. Et si Jalal mange les insectes vivants ? Oui bien sûr !

Thealie : Salut merci pour ta reviews, juste dis moi ce que tu trouve bizarre parce que là j'ai beau chercher mais je ne trouve pas ...


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Novembre**

Mercredi 1 Novembre

Je n'ai pas pu résister à cet appel, je suis sortit en courant, je sentais le vent se frotter contre moi, je sentais beaucoup d'odeur au risque de m'enivrer. J'entendais tous les bruits de la forêt, je me dirigeais vers elle dans un brouillard glacial. Je suis entré dans cette forêt et j'ai retrouvé la meute, elle jappait de joie et de fierté. C'était la pleine lune, le Loup noir s'approcha de moi.

- Cette nuit est particulière, puisque nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans notre meute. Puisse t il trouver ici ce qu'il lui manque !

La meute se déplaça vers un rocher, sur lequel grimpa le chef et lança l'appel.

- Loup Ô loup, venez à mon appel.

- Nous sommes là répondirent ils.

- Acceptez vous Danse avec les Loups ?

- Nous l'acceptons.

- Danse avec les Loups acceptes tu nos lois et l'autorité de notre meute ?

Quelque chose me poussa à le dire.

- Oui j'accepte !

- Loups Ô Loups, il a su montrer sa bravoure et son courage, il ne nous décevra pas !

Le brouillard se dissipa laissant voir une belle lune ronde et dorée, venant du tréfonds de moi je me mis à hurler, comme si je l'avais toujours fait. J'étais un loup, un Homme-Loup, pas un loup garou car j'étais conscient de ce que je faisait j'étais un homme qui marchait sur les mains et les pieds. De chaque côté du rocher du conseil se trouvaient les loups anciens, sur la gauche de jeunes loups, sur la droite des louves qui surveillaient leurs louveteaux. Ce fut le chant de Jalal qui fit partir les loups, seul le chef me dit ceci « Désormais tu fais parti de notre clan de la Morsure Noire, sois en digne et ne faillis pas à tes promesses. ».

Je suis sorti de la forêt, je me redressais, Jalal se posa sur mon épaule j'étais très fatigué, je suis allé dans ma maison pour me rafraîchir et me changer.

Bonne nuit, euh non bonne journée !

Jeudi 2 Novembre

J'ai revérifier la date de la lune rouge c'est bien le 15 Novembre. Il me tarde d'y être.

Bonne nuit.

Vendredi 3 Novembre

Bonjour … c'est Ginny, je te prie de me pardonner, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de grave de très grave. Je n'ai pas pu lire ton journal, car tu l'as bien protégé, mais j'ai vu cette plume dedans, et j'ai commencé à écrire après un long moment, j'ai eu très peur de revivre ma première année. Mais j'ai lu juste que le journal n'affichait que ce qui pouvait m'intéresser. J'étais rassurée que ce ne soit pas un Journal de Tom Jedusor N°2.

Que c'est il passé ? Je ne le sais pas exactement, juste ce que j'ai vu. C'était au repas du soir, tu n'étais pas à table, cela m'a paru un peu étrange, mais la discussion à notre table était très animée. Dehors, il pleuvait et il y avait du brouillard, je m'en souviens car jamais je n'avais vu le plafond de la Grande Salle ainsi. Une furie est entrée dans la Grande Salle en poussant des cris grinçants qui me cassaient les oreilles. Cette furie se jeta sur Cho et commença à lui mordre les bras, à lui planter ses griffes dans sa tête, dans ses bras. Cho s'était mise à hurler de terreur et de douleur. Elle tomba au sol les cheveux défaits, les bras ensanglantés, elle regardait avec terreur l'oiseau qui lui faisait face, il était magnifique. Puis la fureur de l'animal se retourna contre Crabbe et Goyle. Les professeurs avaient sorti leurs baguettes excepté Dumbledore, qui leur demanda de ne rien faire au risque de blesser un élève. Le phénix se posa devant le directeur et chantonna une chanson, qui me fit vibrer, et je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir ce genre de chose. Dumbledore regarda le phénix les yeux brillant d'une colère sans limite, j'étais stupéfaite ! C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état. Il se leva. Il prononça quelques paroles au professeur Rogue ainsi qu'au professeur Flitwick. Chacun s'occupa de ses élèves. Dumbledore discuta avec le professeur Chourave qui mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer une exclamation. Harry annonça que c'était Fulcran qui avait sûrement des problèmes, car c'était son phénix, mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'était attaqué à Cho. Ron était aux anges surtout quand le phénix avait reporté son agressivité sur les Serpentard. Mais il était déçu qu'il n'ait même pas donné un coup de griffes à Malefoy. La rumeur se répandit comme quoi tu avais disparu et assassiné par je ne sais plus quel mangemort. Avec Harry, Hermione et mon frère on s'est regardé, on savait que ce qui t'arrivait et ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande salle étaient liés. On nous a reconduit dans nos maisons respectives. Nous, on voulait en savoir plus. Quand tous les élèves de Poudlard furent retranchés dans leurs maisons, Harry a ressorti sa cape ainsi que sa carte et nous sommes sortis aux nouvelles. Le meilleur endroit étant à proximité du bureau du directeur. Hagrid est passé devant nous son arbalète au poing, il marmonnait ces mots « Incroyable, inimaginable, impensable, comment en est on arrivé là ? Et comment il est arrivé là ? » Il monta les escaliers, on est monté aussi et on a écouté à la porte.

- Alors Hagrid ?

- Je l'ai retrouvé professeur Dumbledore.

- Il était où ? Demanda le professeur Chourave.

- Dans la forêt interdite dans un état lamentable, couvert de sang inanimé, il a des contusions sur tout le corps, Madame Pomfresh a très peur que l'une de ses blessures entraîne des complications.

- Comment cela ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Il aura une bosse, il sera bossu.

Un grand silence plana dans le bureau, un silence désolé. Je n'osais regarder les autres, je savais que cette bosse signifiait une apparence difforme. Ne m'en veux pas, tu le dis toi-même tu n'es pas un top modèle de Sorcière Hebdo, mais cette bosse te condamne à des moqueries incessantes. J'en suis vraiment navrée.

- Mais il y a autre chose, annonça Hagrid.

- Comment cela ? Demanda le directeur.

- Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait une meute de loup qui l'encerclait, je me suis approché lentement prêt à une attaque, généralement les loups ne se mesurent pas aux géants. Ils ont montré leur colère et leurs crocs, mais celui qui semblait être leur chef les a fait partir. Il ne resta plus que lui entre Fulcran et moi, il s'est mis à hurler et il a disparut dans le brouillard. Un silence pesant remplit la pièce. Quelqu'un se leva et marchait. Nous avions entendu ce que nous voulions. Nous sommes allés voir à l'infirmerie tu étais sur le lit, inconscient de ce qui serait ton lendemain. Pompom n'était pas là sûrement en train de courir après une potion. Harry a retiré la cape, nous n'osions te regarder. Harry s'approcha de la porte de l'infirmerie pour faire le guet, Ron et Hermione étaient occupé à te regarder. Quelque chose attira mon regard c'était ton journal, je me suis penchée de telle manière à le prendre sans qu'ils me voient. J'a du m'approcher de très prés de ton visage, je n'ai pu retenir une larme. J'ai pris ton journal et le cachant nous sommes sortis. Je n'osais pas l'ouvrir, pourtant j'étais très curieuse de savoir ce que tu décrivais comment tu voyais notre monde. Je voulais voir notre monde à travers tes yeux. Finalement je l'ai ouvert avec une impression d'avoir violer quelque chose. Les seuls mots que j'ai pu lire furent : « C'est-à-dire que tu ne laisseras lire que ceux qui en seront digne. Et tu pourras bloquer quelques passages qui pourraient les gêner. De plus, on ne peut écrire sur le journal qu'avec cette plume d'ailleurs elle reste tout le temps dans le journal. C'est une plume que Jalal m'a donnée, elle repousse l'encre si quelqu'un de non autorisé veut écrire dessus. » Dont ton journal ne me fait pas suffisamment confiance pour lire ce que tu as écrit en un sens ça me rassure car je n'ai plus trop l'impression de violer ta vie. Quand j'ai essayé d'écrire pour te laisser un petit mot, j'ai tracé un trait qui resta visible quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Alors je t'ai raconté ce que nous avions vécu de tes évènements.

Au fait je te remercie pour cette journée où tu es intervenu, j'ai grandement appréciée. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fustigé Ron comme il se devait pour le cocard …

Bonne nuit

Samedi 4 Novembre

J'ai mal de partout à croire qu'un troupeau de dragon m'est passé sur le corps. Je les avais reconnu, ils avaient attaqué Ginny, ce jour là je n'ai pas fait attention à eux, mais maintenant je les reconnais bien. Ils ont eu peur que je les reconnaisse. C'était Cho qui avait réussi à s'accoquiner avec Crabbe et Goyle pour s'en prendre à Ginny, car elle croyait qu'elle était avec lui.

Je suis fatigué.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 5 Novembre

Je vais un peu mieux, une chose étrange quand je t'ai ouvert ce matin, je me suis rappelé que tu te trouvais hier dans ma poche gauche alors que normalement tu as une poche réservée… J'ai pris conscience de ce qui est écrit pour Vendredi, mais certains passages sont illisibles, tu me les caches ? Je vois que c'est Ginny Weasley qui a lu mon journal. Quelque part je me sens découvert, mais rasséréné, car je sais, je sens qu'elle n'a pas de viles intentions. Je sais que tu me demandes de te raconter cette « journée » je n'en ai pas le courage, peut être que demain ? Personnes n'est venu me voir aujourd'hui, je m'y attendais, un peu mais j'avais espoir que le T.I. vienne, ou bien Ginny Weasley pour lui dire qu'elle peut y mettre de temps en temps ses impressions. Mais personne, peut être que demain …

Bonne nuit.

Lundi 6 Novembre

J'ai pu me lever et je suis assis dans un fauteuil, Pompom ne me regardait pas en face, je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas me le dire, finalement après insistance elle me présenta un miroir.

J'ai pleuré, oui pleuré longtemps, j'avais mal à mon corps mais aussi dans mon corps, j'avais mal en moi, je ne me reconnaissais plus, complètement difforme. J'étais devenu mon propre étranger … Je comprends pourquoi personne n'est venu. Jalal est venue, je ne voulais voir quoi ou qui que ce soit, je lui ai même crié après en la repoussant lui disant que je n'étais plus moi, mais elle a insisté, j'ai craqué, mes larmes on recommencé à couler, je ne réalisais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Elle chanta essayant de me rassurer, son chant était triste mais je le reconnus, ce chant c'était celui que j'adorais. Je me suis laissé emporté en lui demandant pardon pour ma réaction, elle me fit signe qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas m'abandonner, une phrase résonna dans ma tête difforme « Une meute n'abandonne jamais un de ses membres » Mais je ne voulais pas repenser à cette maudite journée.

Bonne nuit.

Mardi 7 Novembre

Je dois raconter, au moins je ne rêverai plus de cette maudite journée !

Je me promenais dans les couloirs, quand on m'attaqua par derrière, je suis tombé en avant, le sort d'entrave était en cours. Puis j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête. Quand j'étais revenu à moi, j'étais dans la forêt interdite et trois silhouettes braquaient leurs baguettes sur moi, ils portaient des cagoules.

- Tu nous reconnais ?

Je fixais leurs regards, leur morphologie.

- Crabbe, Goyle et Chang ! Murmurais je

Ils enlevèrent leur cagoule marron, leurs visages ne reflétaient que haine et vengeance.

- Oui tu nous as reconnu nous avons attaqué Ginny.

- C'était vous ? M'écriais je.

- Oui répondit Crabbe un peu déstabilisé. Tu ne nous avais pas reconnu ?

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas attaqué aujourd'hui je ne vous auriez pas reconnu, mais maintenant je fais certains liens.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons te réduire au silence.

Plusieurs sorts sortirent de leurs baguettes, me torturant, j'étais bousculé d'un côté de l'autre ma tête se cognat fortement sur les rochers. J'étais sur le bord d'une falaise, je chutais et m'écrasais en bas, j'entendis un craquement sinistre dans mon dos et je commençais à être dans les vapes. Ils se sont approchés de moi, ils voulaient faire croire que j'étais entré volontairement dans la forêt et que j'avais chuté de la falaise. Chang s'avança c'était la plus déterminée, elle pointa sa baguette vers moi, quand un hurlement se fit entendre. Ils furent surpris par la meute qui montrait ses crocs. Ils se sont enfuis. Le chef s'approcha de moi et lécha le sang qui se répandait sur ma nuque. Il prononça la phrase puis je sombrais dans le néant.

J'ai été sobre, j'ai revécu ces évènements avec horreur, et quand je me vois je pleure.

Bonne nuit.

Mercredi 8 Novembre

C'est aujourd'hui que je sors de l'infirmerie, Pompom m'a donné une canne pour me déplacer dans les couloirs, car avec mon dos je suis courbé vers l'avant, j'ai besoin d'une canne pour marcher normalement. Pompom avait laissé la porte ouverte, car je ne voulais pas sortir, affronter le regard des autres, voir dans leurs yeux ma propre déchéance. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester enfermé indéfiniment. Je suis sorti pour le repas de midi. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans les couloirs. Claudicant je marchais dans le couloir, imaginant tous les commentaires. Je suis arrivé devant la grande porte qui était fermée. Je posais la main dessus, j'entendais les rire et les discussions, une boule se coinça dans ma gorge, et mon estomac se noua. Je poussais la grande porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Les conversations tombèrent, la salle devint silencieuse. Tous me regardaient, moi le bossu. Les Serpentard me regardaient de face avec horreur, les Gryffondor m'observaient de biais, les Serdaigle étaient très gênés, mais ceux de ma maison n'osaient même pas me regarder. Quand aux professeurs … Je n'ai pu résisté, je me suis retourné, et je suis reparti dans l'autre sens en essayant de courir, mais j'ai trébuché et je me suis étalé de mon long sur le dallage, j'ai fermé les yeux pour qu'ils ne me voient pleurer. Espérant que je me réveillerai d'un mauvais rêve. Mais personne ne bougea. Je me suis levé et j'ai bifurqué dans le premier couloir J'ai parcouru quelques mètres avant de m'effondrer contre une colonne en pleurant. Seul j'étais seul je resterai seul et difforme. Mes parents étaient introuvables, ils ont disparu, personne ne sait où ils sont. Je me relève et je marche tant bien que mal vers le jardin, dépassant le hall je sortis sur le jardin. Je me suis arrêté sur le pas de la porte. Je me mis à courir, courir pur ne plus penser allez droit devant, droit vers l'inconnu, droit vers le néant. Courir pour échapper à ce qui se présentait à moi. J'arrivais enfin à la forêt et je m'appuyais sur un arbre. Je fermais les yeux espérant que quand je les ouvrirais tout ce cauchemar aura disparu. J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux et croisa deux pupilles dorées. Le chef de meute se tenait devant moi et m'observait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Tu ne dois pas regarder en arrière, vas de l'avant.

- Regardes moi, m'écriais je.

- Oui je te vois, tu possèdes quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais tu ne le sais pas encore.

- Quoi ?

- A toi de le deviner, ce n'est par hasard que nous t'avons adopté dans la meute, chaque membre a un rôle, une place. Par exemple, je ne suis pas le chef, mais le guide le conseiller, et un ami. Il me fixa à ce mot. Si tu es ici c'est pour une raison, à toi de la découvrir. Mais ne déçoit pas la meute.

Il me fixa encore quelques secondes puis il ajouta.

- Vie comme si rien n'avait changé, réalise tes projets, tes envies, en bref vie ! Tu n'es plus seul.

Cette phrase se grava en moi, je n'étais plus seul, où sont ils alors ? Le loup se préparait à partir.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il me regarda.

- Olua, ça signifie Loup des éclairs.

- Moi c'est …

- Je le sais, coupa le loup Danse avec les Loups, dans mon langage ça une autre signification.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Il sauta dans un fourré quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

- FULCRAN !

Je me retournais c'était le T.I. qui arrivaient. Quand ils furent à ma hauteur ils restèrent silencieux. Je les regardais l'un après l'autre. Ils avaient l'air désolé. Je fermais les yeux. Harry posa sa main sur mon épaule doucement je sursautais.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Hermione un peu hésitante.

- Ca va répondis je en montrant que mes pleurs n'étaient plus.

- Tu sais on ne te laissera pas tomber, continua Ron.

Je ne dis rien, mais mon regard devait être très expressifs car ils souriaient. Ron ramassa ma canne qui était par terre et me la présenta.

- Es tu prêt à affronter la vie ?

Je le regardais et je pris la canne.

- Oui.

- Bon retour à Poudlard, murmura Hermione.

-Merci.

Nous commençâmes à marcher, j'étais plus lent, ils s'arrangèrent pour ne pas me laisser en arrière. Le silence planait j'essayais de le casser.

- Au fait j'ai vu le Loup Noir.

- Ah, répliqua Harry en cachant son inquiétude.

- Il a entendu comment vous m'avez appelé. Visiblement il a apprécié ce surnom.

Nous sommes entrés dans l'école je suis resté sur le pas de la porte hésitant.

- Viens.

Je me laissais guider par le T.I. vers la grande salle, il n'y avait personne, sur une table était déposé un plat contenant de la nourriture.

J'ai passé la journée avec eux, ils m'ont redonné le sourire, Ginny est venue nous rejoindre. Elle était un peu gênée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je supposais que c'était ma nouvelle morphologie. Mais on a discuté un peu à l'écart des autres, elle était inquiète de ma réaction à cause de ce qu'elle avait écrit, mais je l'ai rassurée.

Ce soir mes condisciples de Poufsouffle se sont occupés de moi, peut être pour se rattraper de ces années où ils m'ont oubliés.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 9 Novembre

J'ai eu peur ce matin, je ne voulais pas sortir, mais finalement je me suis levé. Tous les cours ont été revus pour que le T.I. soit avec moi, il est de notoriété Poudlarienne que j'étais sous la protection du T.I. Malefoy a annoncé que Saint Potter s'occupait maintenant des infirmes. Il voulait plus s'attaquer à Harry en m'utilisant. Il m'écoeurait, il avait rouvert une blessure qui commençait à se refermer. Harry allait répliquer mais le professeur Rogue qui était dans les parages intervint.

- Malefoy ! Je vous enlève 100 points pour vos paroles ! Et que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Nous étions tous surpris, que Rogue enlève des points à Malefoy.

Le Serpentard s'en retourna écoeuré d'une telle situation a vrai dire il s'en souciait que son mentor l'agresse ainsi. J'ai pu lire dans le regard de Rogue, un dégoût incommensurable, dégoût sur ce qu'il venait de faire

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 10 Novembre

Il reste cinq jours pour la potion, je ne sais pas si je la ferai, je n'en ai plus envie, pourtant quelque chose est restée en moi, quelque chose de l'ancien Fulcran, qui me pousse à la faire.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 11 Novembre

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai raté Halloween de toute manière je n'avais pas le cœur à ça.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 12 Novembre

Le ferais je ?

Bonne nuit

Lundi 13 Novembre

Oui.

La meute m'a appelé, je me suis rendu compte avec horreur que mon infirmité se retrouvait dans ma métamorphose.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 14 Novembre

Non

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 15 Novembre

Je l'ai fait

J'ai longuement hésité à la faire. J'étais devant mes ingrédients ne me décidant pas à réaliser la potion. Finalement mes doigts commencèrent à la préparer, je contrôlais le temps j'étais à l'heure, je pouvais voir la lune rouge à travers la fenêtre. La potion fût prête, mes doigts agrippèrent le verre et je l'ai bu en entier. Quel goût infâme ! Je me disais que j'avais peut être fait une belle sottise, Je tombais en pâmoison un épais brouillard m'enveloppa. C'était un brouillard épais doré, il émanait de lui une douceur et une chaleur apaisante. De la nuée dorée, une silhouette apparue, je la voyais trouble, puis mes yeux s'habituèrent et je pu voir l'animal le plus magnifique : un loup doré. Ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait appliqué des feuilles d'or sur son poil, non c'était de l'or pur qui brillait, j'avais l'impression que sa fourrure était statique. Il me fixait avec ses yeux d'un saphir éclatant.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait la potion ?

- Oui répondis je hésitant et inquiet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que mon père m'a envoyé un livre sur les animagus, j'ai senti qu'il voulait que j'en devienne un. Mais je n'avais pas le courage d'attendre deux ans. J'ai un peu joué au hasard avec les livres et je suis tombé sur cette potion. J'ai voulu savoir de quoi j'étais capable, d'autant qu'elle révélait qui était l'animagus du préparateur. Alors j'ai réuni les ingrédients. Puis j'ai été maltraité, je ne voulais plus la faire car elle était un vestige de mon passé. Finalement je l'ai réalisé pour affirmer que mon passé est toujours mon présent et qu'il sera mon futur.

Les saphirs du loup étaient passés d'un état furieux à désoler puis curieux et fier.

- En fait je suis déjà en toi.

- Comment cela m'étonnais je

- Depuis que tu as la marque tu m'as été révélé et je suis entré en toi par le sang. Il suffisait que je te sois révélé chose qui est faite.

J'étais perplexe.

- J'ai une question, mais elle est terre à terre et elle risque de ne pas vous plaire.

- Poses la quand même, il n'y a pas de mauvaises questions.

- Quand je me métamorphose en vous…

- Toi, coupa le loup

- J'ai mon handicap ?

- Non répondit doucement le loup. En faite la potion que tu as préparé, tu l'as légèrement modifiée en l'exposant aux rayonnements de la lune rouge, aucun de tes caractères physiques ne sera visible sur moi, je suis le reflet de ton toi intérieur, de ton âme. Vois tu, tu as changé morphologiquement, mais intérieurement tu es resté le même, tu ne t'es pas découvert entièrement. Veux tu que l'on fasse dans les règles ?

- Je ne sais pas finalement être animagus ce n'est pas si simple, si quelqu'un l'apprenait ?

- Je te le répète personne ne saura que c'est toi, aucune de tes caractéristiques physiques n'apparaîtra sur nous.

- Me pousserais tu vers quelques choses qui est interdit, lui demandais je amusé…

- N'oublies pas qu'en Inde le loup est considéré comme le mal incarné. Il affichait ce qui aurait pu être pris pour un sourire diabolique

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Lupaurum est mon nom.

- Cela signifie ?

- Loup d'or. Bien finissons en !

Lupaurum devint si brillant que j'ai dû fermer les yeux. Quand je les rouvrais, il n'était plus là, mais j'étais à quatre pattes. Il y avait un miroir brisé devant moi, j'ai regardé, je fus étonné, j'étais Lupaurum. Une envie s'empara de moi je suis sorti. Sur le balcon je pouvais voir la lune rouge. Elle était magnifique. Un hurlement sortit de mes entrailles et je me mis à hurler de joie, de peine. Un long hurlement qui montait vers le ciel. Un hurlement qui attira des loups de la forêt interdite, qui se mirent à m'accompagner. Nos hurlements devaient s'entendre à l'autre bout de la terre. Toutes les maisons s'étaient éveillées. J'ai pu voir tous ces élèves qui m'observaient avec un regard mi admiratif mi apeuré. Je m'étais arrêté de hurler et je repris de plus belle, accompagné de ma meute.

Je suis rentré dans la pièce, au simple désir de redevenir humain, je récupérai ma forme normale. Je suis sorti rapidement et je suis rentrée dans ma maison. Les autres tentaient désespérément de voir le loup doré, ce qui fait que j'ai pu monter à ma chambre sans être aperçu.

Bonne nuit.

Jeudi 16 Novembre

Tout le monde s'est levé excité et ayant envi de parler de ce loup doré. Certains ressortaient les inévitables histoires sur le méchant grand loup. D'autres étaient admiratifs. Le T.I. marchait avec moi et on se posait les questions. Qui est il ? D'où vient il ? Pourquoi on ne l'avait pas vu avant ? Hermione fidèle à elle-même chercha dans les lires et apporta un semblant de réponse.

- Les loups dorés n'apparaissent que tous les 1000 ans à peu près, ils possèdent une aura bienfaitrice, mais ce n'est précisé sur quels critères. La dernière apparition remonte à la fondation de Poudlard. On raconte qu'ils ont un rôle important à jouer. Que leur pureté n'a d'égale que les licornes, bien qu'ils les surpassent. Une chose curieuse, les loups dorés sont fait avec de l'or pur, leur chair, leur sang. Ainsi quand on en blesse un, un sang d'or coule. Beaucoup donnent de grandes propriétés à ce sang mais aucune n'a été vérifiée. La seule chose que l'on sait avoir un loup doré peut porter bonheur à celui ou celle à qui il a juré fidélité. Mais si quelqu'un a le malheur de tuer ou de blesser le loup doré, alors l'abomination de la désolation s'abattra sur lui pour l'éternité, il ne sera plus rien, il n'existera plus.

Nous fûmes impressionnés, chacun je pense souhaitait que le loup doré lui soit fidèle. Mais j'aime ma liberté et je ne promettrai aucune fidélité.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 17 Novembre

Le loup doré est toujours à l'ordre du jour, chacun espérant l'avoir, autant jouer au scrabble avec Voldemort. Je t'étonne ? Mes parents m'ont appris à ne pas avoir peur d'un nom.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 18 Novembre

Je les fait tourner en bourrique, je me suis fait apparaître dans un coin, puis dans un autre, les élèves ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, je me marre.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 19 Novembre

Je dois rejoindre la meute, je me suis transformé en loup de la meute, j'ai essayé d'éviter les pièges tendus par les élèves pour attraper le loup doré car la chasse avait été lancée. Je suis sorti du château. Je suis allé dans la forêt interdite, j'ai entendu les aboiements du chien de Hagrid. J'entre dans la forêt, je me sens bien, dans mon élément. J'arrivais dans une clairière où tous les loups de la forêt étaient là, au milieu du cercle se tenait Oulua.

- Que vienne Ulio.

Tous me regardèrent, je me suis avancé.

- Ulio signifie celui qui marche debout. TU as rencontré notre cœur et notre cœur, nous ne faisons qu'un avec lui, avec Lupaurum, le Loup d'Or, ou le Loup au Cœur d'Or. Fais le venir que tous nous puissions l'admirer.

Je me suis transformé en Lupaurum, je voyais dans leurs regards leur admiration.

- Lupaurum connais tu tes responsabilités ?

Je me retournais vers Oulua.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais des responsabilités. J'étais un peu effrayé.

- Tu dois jurer fidélité à quelqu'un.

- Puis je jurer fidélité à un groupe ?

- Oui tu peux, tu as quelqu'un en vu ?

- Peut être mais je suis indécis, je voudrais le faire sans qu'ils le sachent.

- C'est possible, sache que personne ne peut te tuer, il n'a que toi qui peux choisir de mourir et ton sang peut ramener à la vie, ce qui est devenu inerte. Ton sang est tellement pur qu'une goutte peut suffire pour guérir toutes les maladies, les empoisonnements et les blessures.

- Pourquoi alors il y en a si peu ? Demandais je

- Il n'apparaît que lorsque des choses importantes peuvent se produirent.

- Mais pourquoi alors tous ces morts ?

- Car il y a une chose qu'il faut prendre conscience, que ce sang ne peut fonctionner qu'avec ceux à qui tu as juré fidélité.

Je restais sans voix.

Je redeviens le simple loup boiteux Ulio.

Oulua se leva signifiant que la réunion est levée. Les loups disparurent, ils voulaient juste voir Lupaurum. Je suis sorti de la forée quand quelque chose se jeta sur moi

- Je le tiens ! S'écria une voix que je connaissais bien. !

Donnant un coup de rein je me dégageais, et je me mis à courir et je me retournais rapidement en montrant les crocs et en poussant des hurlement de fureur. J'avais gonflé ma fourrure pour paraître plus gros. Devant moi se tenais Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron leurs baguettes braquées sur moi. Je me montrais le plus hostile possible. Visiblement je les impressionnais, je riais au fond de moi.

- Harry vérifie où se trouve Fulcran !

Ainsi ils s'inquiétaient pour moi ? Héhéhé

Harry sortit sa carte et la scruta.

- Il doit être par ici, il est juste devant nous.

- Mais devant nous c'est ce loup ! Je me demande même si ce n'est pas un loup garou !

- Ne dis pas de sottises, murmura Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que la lune est pleine que c'est forcément un loup garou. Les loups garous sont sur deux pattes !

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, annonça Harry en baissant sa baguette. Et je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. Pourtant c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Que veux tu dire Harry ? Demanda Ginny.

- Que ce loup est Fulcran.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les autres.

- Fulcran ? Appela Harry.

Je me suis métamorphosé en homme sous leurs regards interloqués.

- Fulcran s'étonna Ron incrédule.

- Et qui veux tu que je sois ? Répliquais je amère.

- Tu es animagus Loup ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui et non … En fait je me transforme en loup que durant une certaine nuit.

- C'est une nuit en particulier ?

- Celle qui voit la lune pleine culminer. Je me transforme alors en loup à cause de la marque de la meute de la Morsure Noire. Je suis devenu un de leur frère. Que faisiez vous dehors ?

- On était en chasse du loup doré.

- Justement on en a parlé, le chef de meute a dit qu'il arriverait malheur à celui qui le blessera. De plus, vous risquez de ne pas tomber sur moi la prochaine fois ce sera un Loup Garou.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller se coucher.

Ils acquiescèrent, je crois qu'ils hésiteront à courser Lupaurum

Bonne nuit

Lundi 20 Novembre

Ils n'ont pas encore abandonné l'idée de capturer Lupaurum GRRR

Bonne nuit

Mardi 21 Novembre

Une nouvelle élève est entrée à Poudlard, il s'agit de Sora SOMBRE. Sombre elle l'est, les cheveux extrêmement noirs, une peau un peu pâle accentuant la couleur de ses cheveux des yeux légèrement en amande noirs, je la qualifierai de beauté sombre. Elle s'était maquillée sombrement. On sentait qu'il émanait d'elle des ondes noires, je pense que ce n'est qu'une impression. Elle fut envoyée à Serpentard. A oui ! Elle vient de Durmstrang et elle n'a aucun accent. Pourtant je suis étrange quand je la regarde et je ne suis pas le seul Ron la fixe avec sa bouche ouverte. Drago s'est déjà précipité sur elle, et elle a l'air de l'accepter.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 22 Novembre

Enfin mes parents sont venus pour me voir, quand ils m'ont aperçu leurs yeux ses sont embrumés, mais ils étaient heureux de me voir en bonne santé. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir plus tôt car Voldemort les cherche. J'ai demandé pourquoi et c'est là que ce révéla toute l'horreur mais aussi la joie. Ma mère était à Serpentard, suite à des erreurs de jeunesse elle se fit mangemorte. Voldemort voulait qu'elle devienne sa femme, mais quelque chose a retenu ma mère et Voldemort s'en est aperçu, Il lui ordonna de tuer un moldu comme preuve d'obéissance et ce moldu était mon père. Quand elle s'est présentée à lui ça été le coup de foudre, elle a renoncée à Voldemort qui a juré de le lui faire payer. Le problème étant que sa marque la rend facilement repérable et ces derniers temps ils avaient dû déménager plusieurs fois. Finalement je ne pourrai pas les rejoindre à Noël, ils ont trop peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Je suis triste.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 23 Novembre

Je suis en train de digérer que Noël ne se passera pas en famille.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 24 Novembre

Héhéhé ! J'ai fait une apparition dans les couloirs de l'école, ils m'énervaient à vouloir piéger Lupaurum alors j'y suis allé la nuit. Je suis allé au centre du château. J'ai amplifié ma voix par un sonorus et je me suis transformé. J'ai pensé à la mauvaise nouvelle et j'ai hurlé dans les couloirs. Il a résonné dans tout le château. En plus celui-ci est conçu de manière à ce que le moindre bruit soit amplifié. Alors imagines la terreur des élèves dans leur maison, je me suis mis à courir dans les couloirs en hurlant de joie et en riant, je suis passé devant les maisons bien sûr tant qu'à faire ! Les professeurs sont sortis dans le couloir, je les ai fixé pendant deux minutes, montrant ma fierté et pour les défier. Ils sont resté plantés là devant moi pétrifiés. Puis ils se sont mis à ma poursuite ! Imagine un loup doré aux yeux de saphirs jouant à cache cache dans Poudlard avec les profs au train ! J'étais mort de rire, surtout à voir Rogue se précipiter sur moi, visiblement il n'aime pas les ballades à 2h00 du mat'. Je n'imaginais pas McGonagall ainsi. Le professeur Flitwick était le seul à prendre plaisir à une telle course. Quand à Chourave elle y allait mollement. Dumbledore lui il n'avait pas bougé se contentant de regarder la course. Je pense qu'il riait intérieurement. Un moment donné, je suis monté sur un escalier qui bougea, les profs se disaient qu'ils allaient m'avoir facilement, mais mon pelage à la particularité de résister aux sorts. Ainsi tous les sorts qu'ils m'ont jetés ont ricoché sur moi. J'ai hurlé de rire, visiblement ils n'aimaient pas mes réactions. L'escalier vira et je semais mes poursuivants. Je marchais tranquillement quand je me suis retrouvé devant le directeur. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, je le jaugeais du regard, il me fixait de ses yeux rieurs. Il leva son bras, je me mis en défense, prêt à toute éventualité. Il me désigna une direction, il m'indiquait la sortie. Je le regardais amusé, il me fixa en riant, et je pris la direction opposée, je suis retourné dans la pièce aux escaliers. J'entendais Dumbledore leur dire la direction que j'avais prise, ils se mirent à courir. Mais ils étaient devenus un peu plus intelligents, Ils m'attendaient avec des sourires de vainqueurs de chaque côté de l'escalier. Je les ai regardé et j'ai sauté dans le vide pour atterrir sur un autre escalier qui m'amena dans un couloir différent, j'entendis Rogue jurer. Ouah ! J'ai poussé un hurlement de rire rien que pour les faire mariner ! La course poursuite dura jusqu'à 4h00 du matin. Ils étaient fatigué pas moi, mais il fallais que je dorme aussi. J'avais appris que si je dormais durant deux heures, c'était comme si j'avais dormi durant toute une nuit.

Tu te demandes comment j'ai caché mon absence dans mon lit ? J'ai enchanté mes couvertures. Je suis allé dormir dehors, avant que les autres ne se réveillent je suis retourné dans mon dortoir.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 25 Novembre

Devine de quoi tout le monde a parlé ? De mon escapade, je riais en silence je me demande comment ils ne ses sont pas rendu compte que c'était moi. Ron rêvait de me capturer, mais Hermione le ramena sur terre en disant qu'avec cinq profs aux trousses j'avais réussi à leur échapper durant deux heures ! Quand je parle de moi là c'est de Lupaurum. C'état amusant de les voir, au moins ils ne pensaient plus à se taper dessus !

Au fait en première année, le Choixpeau ait hésité entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle, finalement il a vu que je recherchais plus les rires que d'être guindé ! J'ai décidé ce soir de m'introduire dans la maison des Gryffondor. Comment ? J'ai eu la journée pour réfléchir et je vais me faufiler en douce, j'ai remarqué que certains laissaient la porte entrouverte. Héhéhé je sens que cette nuit je vais bien m'amuser.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 26 Novembre

Mémorable ! C'était mémorable ! Neville a laissé la porte ouverte un instant, j'en ai profité, le loup a la capacité de se déplacer silencieusement sans que personne ne le remarque. J'ai attendu que tous dorment, je suis monté doucement dans un dortoir et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Ron et de Harry. J'ai de suite repéré le lit de Ron, punaise ce qu'il peut ronfler ! J'ai grimpé sur son lit, seuls mes yeux de saphirs brillaient dans l'obscurité. « Hermione » murmurait il dans son sommeil ! Hahaha s'il savait ! J'ai un sauté sur son lit, il a commencé à ouvrir les yeux « Mhhh ? » J'ai émis un petit jappement il s'est mis à hurler ! J'ai sauté du lit en hurlant de rire. Les autres se sont réveillés en râlant.

- Ron tu n'as pas fini ?

- Il était là ! Sur mon lit !

- Qui ?

- Le loup !

Ils se sont tous mis à me chercher, Hermione est entrée furieuse d'un tel tapage à 3h00 du matin. Quand ils lui expliquèrent la raison, elle s'est moquée d'eux. Non mais on ne se moque pas de Lupaurum ! Je suis sorti du lit de Dean et en rampant je suis arrivé derrière Hermione, les autres me voyaient, les lâches ils n'ont rien dit à Hermione ils voulaient que je lui fasse peur ! J'ai bondi sur elle en hurlant puis sans attendre je suis descendu dans la salle commune, que j'avais agrandi avant de faire mon coup car le cri de guerre des Lions avait été lancé, la chasse pouvait commencer ! Tous les lions sont descendus dans leur salle, et une course poursuite s'en est suivi, je me suis amusé comme un fou à courir au milieu d'eux, j'étais insaisissable, je glissais entre leurs doigts, je bondissais de partout en poussant des hurlement qui ressemblaient plus à des fous rires. D'ailleurs ils riaient eux aussi ! Le professeur McGonagall entra dans sa maison en se demandant ce qui se passait, elle ouvrit le portrait j'en ai profité pour bondir sur elle, j'ai dû lui faire peur car elle a poussé un cri de terreur avant de se ressaisir. J'en ai profité je suis sorti. Dans le couloir j'ai poussé un hurlement de rire qui se répercuta dans les couloirs.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 27 Novembre

La rumeur circula dans toute l'école, le courage des lions n'a pas suffit à capturer le loup, il était trop rusé. Les Gryffondor se faisaient charrier par les Serpentard. Ah Ouais ? Ils se croient plus malin ? Ok ! Je vais leur faire une démonstration made in Lupaurum !

Bonne nuit

Mardi 28 Novembre

J'étudie le cas Serpentard !

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 29 Novembre

J'ai trouvé, le mot de passe est : Pureté, mon œil ! Ce soir grande partie de rire !

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 30 Novembre

Comment Finir en beauté le mois ? En titillant les Serpentard et plus précisément Malefoy ! Ah si Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient pu voir ça ! Je me suis infiltré chez les Serpentards, effectivement leur maison était piégée, mais j'ai changé les pièges de manière à ce que ce soit eux qui tombent dedans. J'allais monter dans le dortoir des Garçons quand j'ai changé d'avis, ils pourraient deviner que je suis un garçon, j'ai hésité à poser mes pattes sur l'escalier des filles mais heureusement rien ne se passa, à noter pour plus tard que les animagus peuvent passer. Aucun enchantement n'était en cours sur les escaliers, après avoir bien agrandi la salle commune, je suis entré dans les dortoirs des filles. Je me suis arrêté près du lit de la nouvelle, je sentais bien qu'elle avait une aura très particulière pourtant pas agressive du tout, je me suis laissé admirer quelques secondes son visage serein. Puis je lui ai soufflé dans la nuque. Elle murmura quelque chose comme « Laissez moi dormir ! » Je recommençais et elle tourna son visage vers moi, elle me regarda un instant, elle m'a touché la tête comme pour mieux sentir ma fourrure, puis elle m'a souri. Mauvais signe ça ! Je me suis jeté sur le côté juste à temps avant que Parkinson ne bondisse sur moi avec un filet pour emprisonner Sombre ! Moua ! J'ai poussé un hurlement de rire, mais dans les yeux sombres de la nouvelle j'ai lu quelque chose de très spéciale. Je bondis hors de la chambre avant que les autres ne réagissent.

- Le loup est dans la maison Beugla Parkinson J'arrivais juste au bon moment, il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Les premiers arrivés furent les garçons, le premier fut enfermé dans un filet, les suivants se retrouvèrent par terre. Malefoy est arrivé, je lui ai fait le tour de la salle, il doit en connaître chaque recoin maintenant. Les filles sont arrivées en renfort, Parkinson en premier, je fonçais sur elle Malefoy sur les talons, j'ai un peu attendu la baleine soufflante il bondit sur moi mais je bondissais sur Parkinson qui s'étala sur le dos avec Malefoy scotché sur elle ! Moua j'ai hurlé de rire, et je n'étais pas le seul ! Il s'est relevé précipitamment, mais Parkinson l'agrippa pour l'embrasser plus longuement, finalement Malefoy n'a pas cette réputation de tombeur ! Il se releva et se remis à me courser, mais au moment où il allait m'atteindre, je suis passé entre ses jambes et donnant un coup de griffes sur le fond de son pyjama, je livrais les motifs de son caleçon à tout les Serpentard qui se mirent à rire, c'est sûr qu'un caleçon blanc avec plein de petits cœur et de petits ours étaient plutôt extraordinaire pour un Malefoy ! Je suis resté une heure de plus chez les Serpentard pour montrer qu'ils ne sont pas supérieurs aux autres ! La sortie s'ouvrit, je m'attendais à ce que notre maître des potions entre, aussi je n'ai pas pris la sortie de suite me disant que Rogue était assez vicieux pour me tendre un piège. Effectivement la sortie était ouverte les Serpentard essayant de me pousser vers elle, mais je n'allais jamais vers elle. Ils étaient quand même assez redoutables en ruse mais pas assez pour Lupaurum, pas assez pour le loup. Rogue entra dans la salle se demandant ce que faisaient ses Serpentard qui visiblement fatiguaient, la nouvelle me regardait étrangement, mais je ne perdais pas de temps à chercher, j'ai sauté sur Rogue et je lui ai pris quelques cheveux, que j'ai collé sur cette page, tu pourra la cacher si c'est nécessaire ! Pouah j'ai du me laver la bouche 15 fois !

Résultat du match :

Poudlard : 0

Lupaurum : 3 (profsGryffondorSerpentard)

Prochaines Victimes : Poufsouffle, si je la faisais en dernier il y aurait des doutes.

Bonne nuit

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le mois de novembre est passé, laissez moi vos impressions vos joies vos peines, vos humeurs vos colère vos déceptions ...

Je vous souhaite à Tous un bon et joyeux noël avec tout ce qui s'en suit !


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Décembre**

Vendredi 1 Décembre

Ce matin ce fut la risée des Serpentard ! Ah je leur ai bien fermé leur clapet à parlotte. Dumbledore riait de ces histoires, finalement je ne faisais rien de mal juste les faire courir la nuit et rire. Pour ma maison c'était plus compliqué, finalement j'ai trouvé la technique ! J'ai dû jouer avec des illusions c'était tout aussi amusant, d'autant que là ils n'essayaient même pas de m'attraper ils jouaient avec moi, cherchant à me faire peur, finalement Chourave arriva elle intima à Fulcran de remonter dans le dortoir, ce qui me simplifia la tâche. Puis la course recommença je courais de partout sous les rires des élèves, heureux de ne pas dormir et de s'amuser, finalement je suis sorti de la maison. Encore une victoire de Lupaurum !

Résultat :

Poudlard : 0

Lupaurum : 4

Dernière maison : Serdaigle héhé

Samedi 2 Décembre

Hum les Serdaigle sont considérés comme les plus intelligents, on va bien voir …

Déjà tous les mots de passe n'ont pas changé, bizarre ça comme si Dumbledore voulait que j'entre dans les maisons. Aurait il deviné qui j'étais ? Enfin j'ai entendu le mot de passe des Serdaigle, c'est Perçant, hum hum pas si perçant que ça !

Je suis entré dans leur salle commune qui baignait dans les tons bleus, j'ai agrandi la salle, et vers quel dortoir me diriger ? Chez les Pouf souffle je suis allé chez les garçons don ce sera chez les filles. Je suis monté dans leur dortoir, si je vais vers Luna je risque de créer des soupçons, voyons à Gryffondor c'était Ron, à Serpentard la nouvelle, à Poufsouffle c'était dans le dortoir des garçons sans chercher quelqu'un. Donc je peux finalement me concentre sur Luna. J'ai pris un coin de ses draps et je les ai tiré vers l'arrière. Elle les rabattit sur elle, j'ai recommencé la manipulation, au bout de trois fois elle se leva et regarda autour, elle commença par « Marlène arrêt… » Mais elle s'arrêta de parler en me voyant, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

J'ai poussé un jappement, Puis j'ai hurlé pour réveiller tout le monde, et j'ai commencé à courir dans les dortoirs, chez les filles, chez les garçons, c'était la panique à bord, ils couraient dans tous les sens, pas très intelligents, à si ils commencent à s'organiser, mais que peut l'intelligence sans la ruse ? Finalement ils n'arrivaient pas à m'attraper. Quand le professeur Flitwick est entré, il intima ses élèves d'abandonner les sortilèges car ils ne m'atteignaient pas. Alors s'est installé une course poursuite dans la maison, je sautais de partout, un vrai cabri ! Quand ils furent fatigués ils étaient un peu dégoûtés car j'étais toujours aussi vif qu'au début. Je suis sorti de la maison, tranquillement quand le professeur Dumbledore se planta devant moi, un air rieur sur le visage.

- Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Je peux venir dans mon bureau DANSE AVEC LES LOUPS ?

J'étais mal à l'aise il savait qui j'étais.

Je le suivis dans son bureau. Il est génial son bureau, les directeurs qui étaient dans les tableaux me lorgnaient avec curiosité ! Ils étaient ravis de voir enfin un loup doré. Je me transformais en homme.

- Je me doutais bien que c'était toi Fulcran.

Je souris tristement, après les amusements les remontrances.

- Pas forcément, au début quand tu as commencé la première fois, j'étais amusé mais je trouvais que c'était un peu osé, j'ai pensé que tu étais à Serpentard. J'ai interrogé le Choixpeau, il m'a donné la liste de tous les élèves qu'il aurait pu envoyer à Serpentard, mais quand j'ai bien observé ton comportement, tu riais, ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, mais plutôt un rire de joie. Quand tu t'es attaqué à la maison des Gryffondor, Minerva me confirma que tes hurlements étaient joyeux. Et je me suis mis à réfléchir, Tu fais preuve de courage pour t'attaquer aux autres élèves qui sont plus nombreux, tu as fait preuve d'intelligence, de ruse et de joie et d'amitié car tu n'en as blessé aucun. Et à chaque fois tu en ressortais vainqueur. Finalement j'ai compris la leçon que tu nous as donnée à ton insu. Il faut réunir les qualités de chaque maison pour réussir dans cette bataille. Le Choixpeau m'a confirmé cette pensée, du temps des Fondateurs, c'était Helga Poufsouffle qui était le loup doré mais aucun ne l'a su, et son souvenir n'a pas perduré, car son but était l'entente entre les fondateur, elle y a réussi, mais au détriment des maisons elles-mêmes.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? Demandais je

- Faire un compte rendu de ces nuits, me répondit il avec un sourire amusé. Bien sûr tu resteras anonyme.

Je suis ressorti du bureau, vraiment il est formidable ce directeur.

Résultat :

Poudlard : 0

Lupaurum : 5 Déclaré Vainqueur !

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 3 Décembre

Ce matin le directeur a fait l'analyse de ces nuits de folies, je t'ai confié à lui pour qu'il puise son discours. Puis il me l'a rendu. Et ce matin il nous l'a fait en disant que Lupaurum (sûrement qu'il l'a lu) nous avait montré une leçon, il s'était amusé à nous affronter les uns après les autres, même les professeurs, quand j'ai vu la tête de Rogue j'ai ri intérieurement.

- Il a commencé par les professeurs non sans un but bien précis (Ah oui ? Lequel ?) Il nous a montré que même les professeurs seuls ne pouvaient rien faire. Puis il s'est attaqué à chacune des maisons, pour qui, ça était un véritable fiasco ! Il a démontré que seul il pouvait nous abattre. Pourquoi ? Pour la seule et bonne raison, qu'il a su réunir en lui toutes les qualités de chaque maison. Le courage, la ruse, l'intelligence et la loyauté.

Un silence plana.

- Je vais vous le démontrer en vous disant ce qui c'est passé pour chacun de nous.

Il s'est mis à raconter chacun de mes plans, chacune de mes actions. Je riais intérieurement de plus belle au souvenir de chacune de ces soirées. Et je n'étais pas le seul, tout le monde s'est mis à rire.

Je ne sais pas si je recommencerai l'expérience c'est à voir …

Bonne nuit

Lundi 4 Décembre

Bon les élèves ont pris des décisions, dorénavant ils ne s'affronteront plus dans les couloirs. Hum ce sera dur pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard Enfin on va voir ce que ça va donner

Bonne nuit

Mardi 5 Décembre

J'ai eu droit aux félicitations de Flitwick pour mon sortilège, normale je l'ai réussi du premier coup.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 6 Décembre

Etrange spectacle que de voir Malefoy et Harry se jauger du regard et se croiser sans échanges quelques peu agressifs.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 7 Décembre

J'ai rendu visite à la meute, Olua, qui m'a annoncé que désormais je n'étais plus sujet à ma transformation mensuelle. Mais que je pouvais me transformer en Ulio. Cool !

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 8 Décembre

J'ai croisé Sombre dans les couloirs, elle me laisse toujours cette drôle d'impression, elle a les cheveux très noirs, ainsi que ses yeux, elle a le teint blanc et elle s'est maquillé avec un noir à lèvre qui accentuait encore plus cette noirceur, si on n'y prenait pas garde on pouvait trouver que cette fille avait un comportement très négatif, mais en y faisant plus attention, je me rendais compte que c'était son amure face aux agression extérieures, finalement elle n'était pas si étrange que ça.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 9 Décembre

Je suis allé au Prés au Lard pour mes courses de noël, j'ai acheté un livre sur le monde sorcier pour mon père, une horloge à ma mère avec autant d'aiguilles que de membres de notre famille. Pour mes sœurs, le choix a été dur, finalement j'ai opté pour un bracelet chacune. Puis pour Harry je lui ai acheté une paire de gant de Quidditch je sais que ça lui fera plaisir, à Ginny un nécessaire à balai, à Ron je lui offrirai la photo des Kannon de Chudley dédicacée par toute l'équipe, quand à Hermione, j'ai enfin trouvé le mouton à cinq pattes ! Un livre sur l'art de l'arithmancie, c'est très rare d'en trouver !

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 10 Décembre

Je viens de me faire la réflexion que la nouvelle était toute seule, tout le temps, je ne vais pas faire la même erreur que les autres. Elle était assise sur un banc je me suis approché.

- Je peux m'assoire ? Demandais je

Elle acquiesça, elle ne me dit aucun mot. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle et je restais silencieux. Au bout d'un moment j'ai lancé la conversation.

- Tu viens de Durmstrang ? (Franchement je ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à dire ?)

- Oui, me répondit elle simplement, elle était froide et distante.

- Tes amis te manques ? (J'entamais dans le vif du sujet)

- Oui, me répondit elle en me regardant froidement. (Terrain miné Attention !)

- Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est que la solitude.

- Comment ça articula t elle de mauvaise humeur. (Alors là ça passe ou ça casse !)

- Quand je suis entré dans Poudlard je me disais que j'allais avoir pleins d'amis, puis au fur et à mesure de l'année, je suis devenu seul et ce durant jusqu'à cette année, où quelques personnes se sont intéressées à moi.

Elle jeta un regard sur moi, il y avait dans ce regard typique des Serpentard cette phrase : « Normal vu comme tu es ».

Je me suis mis à sourire, je repensais aux premiers jours, j'avais cassé tous les miroirs qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin.

- Il m'a été très difficile d'accepter mon état, j'ai mis beaucoup de mal à revivre normalement, et puis j'ai compris certaines choses comme quoi l'apparence physique n'était que peu de chose, elle évoluait continuellement, sans apporter quelque chose de personnelle. Alors je n'attache plus trop d'importance à ça, et mes amis aussi d'ailleurs, quand ils me regardent ils ne voient pas ma bosse, ils me voient comme j'étais et je suis. Maintenant si ça te gêne, je peux partir.

J'ai fait mine de me lever, mais elle agrippa mon bras.

- Non s'il te plait reste.

Je me retournais, c'était comme un appel à l'aide, j'ai pu lire dans son regard une grande tristesse et une prière muette. Je me suis rassis à côté d'elle, et elle se mit à sourire tristement.

Elle regarda ses mains qui étaient sur ses genoux. Par quel bout commencer ? Je pris les devant.

- Je m'appelle Fulcran Raven et je suis à Poufsouffle.

Elle désigna l'insigne qui était représenté sur ma robe en souriant, je me suis mis à rire.

- Je m'appelle Sora Sombre et je suis à Serpentard.

- Les ambitieux et les rusés, annonçais je.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as lu dans mon regard.

Je ne dis rien juste sourire, mais elle est très perspicace.

- Oui, mes amies me manquent, notamment Clara, on était comme des sœurs, mais mes parents ont dû venir s'installer ici en Angleterre, et j'ai dû suivre, ils ne voulaient pas que je reste là bas.

Je posais un peu présomptueusement ma main sur la sienne.

- Ici, ils considèrent que Durmstrang est une école qui forme des mangemorts, ce qui est faux.

- Tu sais ce qui est mal connu fait peur.

- Malheureusement, conclut Sora

- Dis m'en plus sur cette école !

- Et bien il y a cinq sections, nous, on se divise en dragon, car c'est l'emblème de la Bulgarie. Il y a les Magyars, les Opaloeils, les DragonsLions, les Dents-de-Vipère, et les Suedois à Museau court.

- Tu étais dans quelle section ? Demandais je ?

Elle me regarda avec un sourire amusé.

- Chez les Dents-deVipère, on était les plus agressifs.

- Ah et on vous répartissait comment selon quels critères ? Votre personnalité ?

- Pas exactement, selon notre personnalité oui mais ce n'est pas aussi tranché qu'ici. On n'avait pas autant de rivalité qu'ici. Je me demande même comment on arrive à parler alors que nous sommes de maisons différentes.

- Les grandes rivalités ne concernent que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, car chacun exploite une des facettes qui peut s'avérer contraire. Les Serpentard privilégie la ruse et l'ambition alors que les Gryffondor préfèrent le courage et l'affront de face.

- Mais même au sein des Serpentard on est mal à l'aise.

- C'est un peu normal, car l'ambition y est pour beaucoup, mais ils doivent sûrement très discipliné.

- Oui mais il y a toujours cette ambiance d'ambition qui mine l'atmosphère. Mais comment peux tu connaître les Serpentard ?

- Ma mère était une Serpentard, répliquais je.

- Ah ! Je croyais que les Serpentard l'étaient de génération en génération.

- Pas forcément, répliquais je

Elle tourna son visage vers moi et elle a sourit. Je lui ai répondu, mais tout à coup je me suis rappelé que je devais voir le T.I. Je me suis excusé auprès de Sora et je suis parti rejoindre les autres, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bonne nuit.

Lundi 11 Décembre

J'ai croisé Sora et je lui ai fait un sourire, elle m'a répondu. Bien sûr les autres m'ont charrié ! Quand je suis allé à la bibliothèque je l'ai recroisé et me suis excusé pour la manière dont j'étais parti hier, mais elle ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 12 Décembre

Le T.I. veut devenir des animagus, Hermione était un peu réticente. Bah !

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 13 Décembre

Ils peinent à devenir animagus, ils font des recherches. Dommages qu'ils aient loupé la lune rouge. Le problème est le suivant si je les aide ils vont se douter de quelque chose surtout Hermione déjà ils ne me l'ont pas proposé car ils savent que je métamorphose en Ulio. Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils savent.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 14 Décembre

Journée banale, cours sans fin …

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 15 Décembre

Je suis retourné au Prés au Lard pour acheter quelque chose pour Sora car je me dis que peut être ça lui ferai plaisir. Je lui ai acheté une boîte à musique.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 16 Décembre

Je suis allé près du lac pour réfléchir, cela est étrange que Sora revienne sans cesse dans mon esprit. Puis je suis allé voir Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la bibliothèque, ils cherchaient encore des livres sur les animagus. Et j'ai discuté avec eux à propos de Sora, Ils s'étonnèrent que je parle d'elle mais ils affichaient des sourires entendus. Ça m'a un peu exaspéré et j'ai répliqué qu'on les voyait souvent ensemble donc on supposait qu'il était ensemble. Ça a jeté un de ses froids ! Je suis parti dans un éclat de rire en leur disant.

- 1 partout.

Ils se mirent à rire aussi mais pas naturellement. Finalement j'ai entamé le sujet, je leur ai expliqué, ils étaient un peu réticents mais finalement, ils ont accepté qu'elle vienne de temps en temps. De toute manière ce sont eux le noyau dur, elle sera comme moi, un électron libre qui virevolte autour.

On verra ce que ça donnera

Dimanche 17 Décembre

Noël approche à grand pas ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'ai regardé les autres jours, je n'ai pas chômé !

Je leur ai prêté mon livre sur les animagus, Hermione a apprécié ce geste car il était maintenant plus facile pour eux de rechercher l'animal qui leur correspondait le plus.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 18 Décembre

Ça sent le noël, déjà il a neigé, et bien neigé ! Je croise de temps en temps Sora on s'échange des sourire de salutation et rien d'autre, visiblement elle accuse mieux.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 19 Décembre

Je n'ai pas pu résister, hier soir ou plutôt cette nuit je suis sorti en Lupaurum. Mes pattes entraient dans la neige molle et froide, me procurant une sensation extraordinaire. Je me sis mis à courir comme un fou, un nuage de condensation se formant devant ma gueule. Un moment je me suis jeté sur le dos dans la neige et je me suis roulé dedans. Tout à coup j'ai senti une présence, je me suis mis sur le qui vive. Une silhouette s'approcha de moi, c'était Sora, sûrement qu'elle m'avait vu de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ralentit le pas et tendit sa main. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je hérissais ma fourrure, pour montrer que sa présence m'indisposait. Je ne voulais pas que l'on s'approche de moi quand je suis en Lupaurum, j'ai reculé lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait en émettant des grognements sourds. Elle continuait de sourire, puis un moment donné je suis parti en courant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche, non mon instinct de loup me prévenait que je ne devais pas l'approcher maintenant, si elle veut vraiment être mon amie il va falloir du temps et de la patience.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 20 Décembre

La nuit dernière je me demandais si Sora était sortie pour voir Lupaurum, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et effectivement elle était là elle l'attendait. J'étais désolé qu'elle l'attende, je ne sais pas si je vais à sa rencontre finalement j'y vais. Je me transforme et je me mets à courir dans les couloirs j'arrive au niveau de la sortie, j'hésite est ce une bonne idée ? Je me lance, la vie doit nous laisser quelque évènement piquant. Je marche un peu au loin quand Sora s'approche lentement, je la surveille du coin de l'œil, elle n'est plus qu'à deux mètres de moi, je montre mes crocs pour lui signifier qu'elle entre dans mon espace vital. Je tourne un peu autour d'elle en la regardant du regard, elle ne bouge pas se laissant observer, même elle s'agenouille pour être à ma hauteur. Quand elle a bougé j'ai fait un bond sur le côté, je ne connais pas ses intentions, Me veut elle du mal ? Me veut elle du Bien ? Mon instinct me dit de faire confiance, mais ma ruse du loup me dit de me méfier. Elle s'assit dans la neige et elle reste immobile, je resserre mes rondes, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle me veut. Elle sourit, elle ne s'est pas maquillée, ce qui me fait étrange. J'hésite. Elle porte un grand manteau en feutre sur lequel est brodé l'écusson des Serpentard, elle porte une écharpe couleur argent et vert. Je me méfie, je montre de temps en temps mes crocs sans être agressifs pour montrer que je n'ai pas totalement confiance en elle. Elle me parle, elle me dit qu'elle ne me veut pas de mal, étrange, … A la longue ses paroles sont apaisantes je m'avance vers elle, elle enlève son gant et tend sa main ouverte, nue, vers moi. A ce mouvement je fais un recul, mais le rythme de ses paroles et le refrain de ses intonations me calme. J'avance mon museau en montrant mes crocs comme pour lui dire que je n'hésiterai pas à lui montrer mon mécontentement. Je renifle ses doigts leur odeur me dit que tout va bien, je vais plus loin je renifle la paume de sa main, doucement j'avance ma tête, elle commence à toucher ma fourrure, je la baisse vivement comme si le fait qu'elle me touche me brûle, je fixe son regard, il est franc et calme, il est chaud et accueillant. Ça me rassure, je laisse appliquer sa main sur ma fourrure, je couche mes oreilles, ma queue se levant signe que je n'accepterai aucune domination de sa part. J'aime ma liberté, elle se met à me gratter derrière mes oreilles, je sens comme un plaisir monter en moi. Tout à coup je sens quatre odeurs derrière Sora, je recule vivement en montrant mes crocs et en grognant celle-ci se retourne et vit les quatre Gryffondor qui avaient sorti leur baguette.

- Rentrez vos baguettes intima t elle sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Moi au comble de la surprise je recule et je m'enfuis dans la forêt les laissant seuls. Mais je m'approche par un autre côté dissimulé par l'orée pour écouter leur conversation.

- Pourquoi avez-vous sorti vos baguettes ?

- Mais on pensait que tu étais en danger, murmura Harry.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il allait m'attaquer ! Pour une fois où j'ai pu le toucher le caresser.

Les autres restèrent silencieux.

- Nous sommes désolés, murmura Hermione en la regardant.

- Juste au moment où il me donnait sa confiance, annonça Sora en se retournant vers l'endroit où j'avais disparu dans les branches.

- Nous somme vraiment désolé, persista Ginny en touchant l'épaule de Sora. On croyait vraiment que tu étais en danger.

La Serpentard se retourna et toisa chacun des Gryffondor, leurs regards exprimaient vraiment la désolation de l'avoir contrarié, ils avaient senti l'intensité du moment et de la caresse.

- Ça va je vous pardonne, répondit elle dans un sourire.

Ils se sourirent. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Ginny.

- Alors la caresse c'était comment ? Demanda t elle tout excitée.

- Pas du tout comme je me l'imaginais, il a une fourrure soyeuse, douce, chaude.

Je les laissais discuter, ce soir c'était la pleine lune. Je me suis avancé dans la forêt, je suivais la trace de ma meute. Ils étaient tous là, ils s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer et d'un commun accord nous avons chanté à la lune, cela commençais doucement et d'une sonorité grave petit à petit le ton monta lentement dans une synchronisation parfaite. La Lune semblait apprécier le chant car sa luminosité s'intensifia. Je suis retourné dans mon lit avec une gaîté dans le cœur.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 21 Décembre

Demain c'est le grand départ, Dumbledore a annoncé officiellement que le jour de la Saint Valentin la soirée serait spécialement en amoureux. Ce qui en a ravi quelque uns. Mais je me suis fait happé par le T.I. que je décidais de nommer maintenant le Q.I. Quatuor Infernal ! Car ils se sont mis à quatre pour me raconter les évènements de la nuit.

Pendant la pause déjeuné, j'ai cherché Sora et je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, elle avait enlevé tout son maquillage.

- Tu arrêtes de te maquiller ? Demandais je amusé

- Oui depuis cette nuit.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- J'ai commencé apprivoiser le Loup d'Or, me murmura t elle.

- C'est génial ça ! Je lui ai répondu, c'était aussi formidable pour elle que pour moi, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris à l'apprécier.

Elle me détailla toute l'action, l'approche et le toucher et le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti. Moi j'avais l'impression de le revivre.

- Pour marquer le renouveau de ma vie, j'ai abandonné ce maquillage noir. Et ça a porté quelques fruits j'ai déjà accepté une invitation pour la soirée Saint Valentin.

- Félicitation, lui murmurais sincèrement bien que quelque part cette nouvelle me blessa et je me demande bien pourquoi. Mais je lui montrais que j'étais content pour elle.

Elle me regarda en souriant. Je lui souris.

- Tu restes pour les vacances ?

- Non je rentre chez mes parents, et toi ?

- Pour la première fois je reste ici, je ne peux pas aller chez mes parents. Elle a dû sentir ma profonde tristesse, car elle ne me posa aucune question bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 22 Décembre

Cette nuit je suis allé la revoir, elle était seule, au même endroit, enfin pas tout fait seule, le Q.I. était derrière et il observait la scène. Je suis sorti de la forêt et je me suis arrêté, je les ai toisé de mon regard saphir. Ils étaient ébahis de me voir. Tout doucement je me suis avancé vers Sora, en baissant la tête, couchant les oreilles montrant mes crocs sans être agressif. Elle avança sa main dénudée, elle commença par me gratter derrière les oreilles. Puis elle poussa plus loin elle caressa ma tête, finalement je me laisse faire. Les autres nous regardaient émerveillé et sans doute un peu jaloux. Qu'importe ! Elle m'annonça qu'elle allait partir et me laisser pendant les vacances. Puis elle se leva et suivit les autres dans l'école, je restais là et j'ai hurlé de tristesse.

Bonne nuit.

Samedi 23 Décembre

Il n'y a plus personne dans ma maison, ils sont tous repartis chez eux. Je me retrouve seul. Je suis allé dans la bibliothèque, Hermione se trouvait là, je regardais furtivement son livre, il parlait d'animagus. Demain c'est Noël, je suis retourné dans ma maison pour faire les paquets, j'ai branché ma musique à fond dans mon dortoir, je suis tout seul je ne gênerai personne. Je faisais les cadeaux en rythme, je pense que c'était comique à voir ! Je suis allé chercher Jalal ou plutôt elle m'a trouvée pour porter les cadeaux à ma famille et à Sora j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 24 Décembre

Je l'avoue j'ai fait la grasse mat', punaise ce que ça fait du bien ! Jalal a fait lever le soleil, je l'ai entendu. J'ai vadrouillé dans les couloirs admirant les décorations de Noël. Le soir je suis retourné dans ma maison, j'ai éteint les lumière, il en resta que le feu et les petites bougies qui étaient dispersées dans le sapin, elles projetaient des lumières, rouges, bleue, verte, jaune, un vrai kaléidoscope ! L'ambiance de noël me manquait je saisis ma baguette et je lançais un sort sur l'arbre, et une bonne odeur de forêt de sapin se répandit dans la pièce. Puis ce silence me pesait, je lançais un sort sur le feu et une douce musique s'éleva c'était une musique de noël. J'avais pris une couverture et je m'emmitouflais dedans. Je sortis une carafe métallique, un gobelet et une brique de lait. Des fois faire les choses sans magie, peu être extraordinaire. Et me préparais un chocolat chaud. Quelqu'un entra dans la maison et s'arrêta pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère. Je me suis retourné, c'était Dumbledore qui venait faire son tour des Maisons. Il me regarda et sourit.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien installé.

- Oui répondis je simplement.

Il me sourit encore une fois et il me laissa seul dans cette maison. Jalal entra dans la pièce et elle se posa sur mes genoux et se roula en boule. Je me suis mis à lui lisser les plumes distraitement, tout en écoutant ces musiques.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 25 Décembre

Je suis descendu dans ma salle commune, au pied du sapin se trouvaient des cadeaux. Jalal était posée sur le dossier du divan. Je me suis approché du sapin, il y avait les cadeaux de mes parents, puis un cadeau du Q.I. et une lettre. J'ai d'abords ouverts les cadeaux de mes parents, c'était une chevalière qui représentait un blaireau et un loup. Un petit message était joint.

« Chevalière qui est dans notre famille depuis 1000 ans, avec l'espérance que tu la transmettras à tes enfants. Grand parents Pouftable et Parents »

Mouais pour autant qu'un jour j'ai des enfants.

Puis j'ai ouvert le cadeau du Q.I. c'était une chaîne où était suspendue un loup. Je souriais à l'attention, leur plus beau cadeau a été leur amitié. J'essaie de la faire fructifier. Un petit mot : « A notre Loup préféré, le T.I.

A mon ami a jamais, G.W. »

Quand à la lettre c'était Sora, j'étais très étonné et très ravi.

« Bonjour Fulcran

Tu liras cette lettre le matin de Noël dans ta maison de Poufsouffle tout seul, j'espère que la solitude ne te pèse pas. Je te remercie pour ton cadeau, il est magnifique et en plus c'est une musique qui me rappelle certains moments…

Je ne sais pas quoi t'offrir pour te remercier, je me sens un peu honteuse.

A bientôt

Sora »

J'ouvris la dernière boîte c'était un écrin de velours noir, je l'ouvris, c'était une bague ouvragée, un diamant noir était sculpté en forme de phénix, ça me rappelle Jalal.

« De tes Sœurs taquines.

Une bague que l'on a trouvé dans un magasin, en pensant à Jalal, peut être pour ta future … »

Rah lala, c'est bien d'elles ça ! Et c'est pour ça que je les adore !

Je relis la lettre de Sora.

Finalement je sors pour aller manger. J'entre dans la grande salle, le Q.I. me saute dessus pour me remercier de leurs cadeaux. Je leur rends la pareille. On a passé la journée à discuter ensemble savoir où ils en étaient au niveau des animagus, entre autre chose. Quand le directeur est venu nous souhaiter un joyeux noël, Harry se ferma, il semblait regarder Dumbledore avec dégoût. Quand au directeur il semblait plus triste. Quand Dumbledore est parti je m'étonnais de cet évènement. L'ambiance se dégrada, je ne posais plus de question être un ami c'est savoir ne pas poser de question, mais montrer que l'on fait attention à l'autre. Harry m'expliqua en gros le pourquoi du comment, je savais qu'avant Harry vouait une grande admiration à Dumbledore. Il me l'a confirmé, j'ai réfléchit et voilà ce que je lui répondis.

- Tu sais finalement tu devrais le remercier de t'avoir cachée ces choses

Il me regarda interloqué et choqué, la discussion s'anima.

- Je me rappelle d'une histoire, un jour un poussin est tombé d'un nid, il avait tellement froid qu'il criait tous ce qu'il pouvait, quitte à cracher ses poumons. Une vache vint à passer elle passa une première fois à côté du poussin, elle faillit même l'écraser, finalement elle regarda le poussin et décida de l'aider, elle leva la queue et déposa une bouse bien fumante sur le poussin et s'en alla. Le poussin était heureux bien au chaud et se mit à piailler de plus belle de plaisir. Un coyote arriva attiré par les piaillements. Il se dirigea droit vers la bouse et l'observa, il remarqua le poussin, il le sortit de la bouse, enleva le reste de crotte qui était sur le poussin et le mangea. Il y a trois morales.

- Lesquelles ? Demanda Hermione.

Je souris

- Quand tu as un problème on ne te remarqua pas forcément mais c'est avec insistance que l'on finira pas t'aider. La deuxième ceux qui vous mettent dans le pétrin ne vous veulent pas forcément du mal et ceux qui vous en sortent ne vous veulent pas forcément du bien. Mais surtout quand tu es en plein dedans tais toi !

Harry esquissa un faible sourire.

- Sérieusement, annonçais je. Tu devrais remercier Dumbledore de t'avoir donné la chance d'avoir une vie aussi normale que possible. Je pense qu'il a voulu t'éviter ce qu'il a vécu.

- Comment cela ? Me demanda Ron

- Vous n'avez pas lu la vie de Dumbledore sur son combat contre le mage Grindelwald ?

- Non répondit Ginny.

- Dumbledore a subi les pressions qu'exerce une prophétie, il l'a su dès qu'il était né. Il a vu mourir ses parents sous ses yeux. Il a perdu bon nombre d'amis, mais il s'est battu en leur mémoire, il avait pensé à s'éloigner de ses amis pour les protéger, mais ce fut un fiasco, on ne s'en souvient plus pourtant lui il le revit éternellement.

- Pourquoi on ne s'en souvient pas ? Demanda Ron

Je souris tristement.

- L'homme a la capacité d'oublier, il oublie, il préfère aller de l'avant. Dumbledore s'impose toujours de se souvenir. Il a toujours vécu avec cette pression jusqu'à ce qu'il détruise le mage noir.

- Comment peux tu connaître cette partie de l'histoire ? Me demanda Hermione

- Car Mon arrière grand-père s'est battu au début avec le mage noir, puis il s'est retourné contre lui, car il avait été trompé, malheureusement lors de cette fameuse bataille, il fut tué par le mage noir, Dumbledore s'en est voulu de s'être écarté des autres pour les protéger c'était la dernière bataille, la Victoire des Trépassés. Pour moi ce n'est qu'un souvenir de famille, je n'ai aucune tristesse quand j'évoque cette bataille. Harry lui il était sidéré, un combat intérieur faisait rage, toutes les expressions faciales sont passés sur son visage.

La route du pardon est longue et dure …

Bonne nuit

Mardi 26 Décembre

Dumbledore a voulu me parler, il me remercia de lui avoir permis de retrouver la confiance de Harry. Je lui ai répondu que je n'y étais pour rien.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 27 Décembre

Merlin ! J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible !

Je suis sorti aujourd'hui et je suis entré dans la forêt interdite, je me suis mis à l'abri des regards et je me suis transformé en Lupaurum. Je me suis mis à parcourir cette forêt, j'arrivais près d'une rivière. Je l'ai remontée, je suis arrivé près d'une clairière où se tenaient la meute de la Morsure Noire. Visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas. Akyla me confirma un louveteau avait disparu, il s'agissait de Loupio. Ils ont peur qu'il soit allé vers les centaures. Les loups et les centaures n'on jamais été en bon terme, ils ont peur les uns des autres. Olua est allé jusqu'à la frontière du territoire. Akyla m'y a conduit. Olua était sur un rocher et scrutait le territoire ennemi.

- J'ai vu les traces de Loupio dans les territoires des Centaures, il a du se perdre, annonça Olua.

- Tu as une idée sur le lieu ? Demandais je ?

- Non il va falloir patrouiller, et les centaures ne sont pas très amicaux.

Il entra dans le territoire interdit, je le suivis, il décida de partir vers le nord, j'allais vers le sud, un loup est plus difficile à repérer que deux. Je me faufilais entre les arbres et je reniflais le sol à la recherche de la moindre odeur de Loupio.

Tout à coup je sentis son odeur, il était allé vers le sud, puis il était remonté vers le nord, changeant de direction brusquement, dans la boue, je vis une trace de centaures. La course avait été précipitée, il avait trébuché plusieurs fois. J'entendis un hurlement d'appel, c'était Olua ! Il avait dû retrouver Loupio, mais s'il hurlait c'est qu'il était en mauvaise posture. Je me suis mis à courir à couvert tout en faisant le moins de bruits possible. J'arrivais vers une falaise qui se fendait en une gorge. C'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Comment faire pour ne pas tomber dans le piège ? Je regardais les falaise un sentier escarpée montait, je décidais de le prendre mais ma fourrure ne me laissait pas passer inaperçu. Je me métamorphosais en Ulio. Je marchais silencieusement, j'entendais des grognements des sabots qui frappaient le sol. Je m'approchais lentement mais sûrement. Un orage gronda, ce n'était pas le moment pour les intempéries ! Enfin je les aperçus, Olua cachait un Loupio atterré. Les yeux de Olua devinrent jaune orangé, et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, la foudre tomba juste devant lui. Je souris intérieurement. Les centaures formaient un demi cercle, leurs arcs à la main. Celui qui était juste en dessous de moi banda le sien. Je me jetais sur lui, le faisant culbuter sur le côté. Je me suis remis en position d'attaque.

- Celui qui ose ne serais ce que blesser un de nous, il en répondra de sa vie, lançais je plein de colère.

- Nous n'avons que faire de ton arrogance

- Pourquoi une telle hostilité ?

- Vous êtes le mal incarné, répondit avec haine un centaure. De la vermine, continua t il.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, il m'a communiqué sa haine. De plus je me sens agressé.

- Retires ce que tu viens de dire ! Sinon tu en répondras de ta vie.

- Hahaha ricana le centaure seul un loup doré pourra enlever ma vie.

Je détaillais le centaure. Il avait une barbe noire, les cheveux longs noirs, sa robe était noire, il frappait de son sabot antérieur gauche le sol. Je souriais intérieurement, la sensation d'un combat proche, faisait monter en moi l'adrénaline. Je me suis avancé vers lui le regard mauvais, On se tourna en rond. Il avait troqué son arc pour une épée. Comme si une lame pouvait m'arrêter. Il fit une pointe je me jetais sur le côté et l'attaquais son flan à l'opposé de sa lame. Il cria de douleur, il m'asséna un coup dans les côtes je m'écrasait au sol. Il fit virevolter son épée, j'évitais le tranchant et je sautais sur sa croupe le mordant là où je pouvais, je ne voulais pas vraiment le tuer, juste qu'il abandonne le combat. Il se cabra je me retrouvais au sol, il fendit l'air de ses sabots, j'en reçus un coup me faisant perdre mes bonnes raisons, j'étais devenu un fauve, une furie, un danger, une plaie. Je me suis jeté sur lui le mordant à la gorge. Dans ma folie meurtrière je me transformais en Lupaurum, je brillais d'autant plus que ma fureur montait, mes yeux avaient pris une lueur démoniaque. Les autres centaures avaient reculé de peur. Celui que j'étais entrain d'assassiner s'arrêtait de se défendre, il acceptait sa défaite, mais c'était trop tard, il partait vers l'obscurité. Ma folie me quitta je me laissais choir de sa croupe, il était encore vivant. La colère disparut, je le regardais atterré de ce que je venais de faire, enlever une vie. Il me regarda de ses prunelles ambrées.

- Pardonnes moi, murmurais je.

- Je te pardonne mon ami, je suis un enfant du peuple des prophéties.

Il allongea son bras englué de sang et toucha mon front, quelque chose passa de lui à moi, un regard un sourire, et il partit, je sentis comme un vide en moi, il est parti en emportant quelque chose, mon innocence. Je me suis penché vers lui, je le touchais du bout de mon museau comme pour l'inciter à se relever. Mais il ne bougeait plus. Je relevais la tête vers les autres qui me regardaient effrayé, mais avec respect.

- Sa prophétie ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle disait que par sa mort il réconcilierait les Centaures et les loups, et que le loup doré trouverait enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

- Mais je l'ai tué !

- Il est mort en te combattant, et il t'a donné son amitié, il vit désormais en toi, toi qui as eu pitié de lui. De plus tu as rompu le charme qui nous enveloppait. La mort donné par le loup à un centaure rendra caduc le sacrifice du loup par les centaures il y a des millénaires en grèce. La constellation du loup était là pour nous rappeler. Ce sacrifice visait à maintenir notre haine envers vous, mais tu l'as rompu.

Ils partirent nous laissant Olua, Loupio et moi. Je me suis retourné vers eux, ils me regardaient avec crainte et admiration. Olua a du percevoir ma tristesse et mon dégoût de moi-même.

- Laisse faire le temps il pansera tes blessures. Désormais tu es marqué par la marque de la Meute de la Morsure Noires et par la marque des centaures.

Journal, je ne peux me confier à personne, à qui je peux dire ? Personne tu es le seul qui puisse m'écouter, je me sens sali, par mes gestes, me le pardonnerais je un jour ?

Bonne nuit.

Jeudi 28 Décembre

Pas le moral, je marche dans les couloirs en broyant du noir.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 29 Décembre

Tu ne vas pas me croire ! Sora Sombre est revenue à l'école. Je n'ose pas la croiser je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 30 Décembre

Les autres ne comprennent pas mon comportement. Le peuvent ils ? Ils pensaient que mon moral remonterait mais au contraire depuis qu'elle est de retour je suis plus obscure.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 31 Décembre

ARG ! Ils ont tous comploté contre moi. Ils m'ont emmené avec eux faire une balade, au détour d'un couloir, Un gui est apparu et en face arriva …. Sora. Ah ! Les traîtres ! Je ne pouvais m'esquiver. Je baissais la tête, je ne leur en veux pas c'est ce que j'avais toujours voulu, des amis qui vous prennent par la main et qui vous accompagnent ! Mais là c'était plutôt mal choisi !

- Bonjour Fulcran

- Bonjour Sora, répondis je dans ma barbe, elle souriait, elle n'imagine pas …

- Je voulais te remercier, pour ton cadeau

- Ce n'était rien, murmurais je

- J'insiste, cette musique m'a rappelé mon ancienne école.

Je levais imperceptiblement la tête, elle ne mettait plus son maquillage sombre mais elle gardait cette beauté que j'aimais. Sûrement mon côté Serpentard.

- Voici alors mon cadeau mais j'estime que c'est vraiment par rapport à ce que tu m'as apporté.

Elle me mit son paquet dans mes mains en éclatant de rire, un rire cristallin qui me secoua de l'intérieur.

- Allez ! Ouvres le !

Je la regardais tournoyant dans la nuit de ses yeux. Fébrilement je défis le paquet qui était au passage lourd. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas fait de folie. Le papier qui l'entourait tomba au sol et je portais l'objet devant mes yeux. C'était … c'était tout bonnement magnifique, je me taisais dans un silence respectueux et admiratif.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? Me demanda t elle ennuyée.

- Non, au contraire, c'est … stupéfiant, je suis en admiration devant.

Elle se rasséréna.

- Je ne peux penser que c'est toi qui l'as réalisé.

- Oui et il a une certaine signification.

Je sens que tu meurs d'envi de savoir ce que c'est ? Hein ? HAhaha vais-je te le dire ? Oui ? Non ?

Allez je ne te fais pas languir, imagines une statuette en bronze noir. Un loup aux yeux d'un jaune sombre, il semblait marcher en tournant la tête vers un corbeau aussi noir que le loup, ses yeux étaient d'un vert aussi sombre que les yeux jaunes du loup. A la lumière on avait l'impression que certains sentiments se reflétaient dans leurs yeux. Je me suis tourné vers elle m'arrachant à la contemplation de l'œuvre.

- Tu dis qu'il y a une signification ?

- Oui tu te transformes en loup …

Ah les traîtres pensais je amusé.

- … Et je pense que tu es ce loup qui a su me laisser l'apprivoiser. Elle me regardait avec les yeux rieurs.

Je regardais à nouveau l'œuvre pour cacher mon mal aise, mais mon cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, je regardais le corbeau et le loup quand je compris.

- Toi tu es animagus corbeau ? Lui demandais je en murmure.

Elle éclata de rire et me regarda avec un regard pétillant de malice, un sourire entendu et amusé s'afficha sur mon visage. Mais ma dure réalité revint au galop, mon sourire se déforma en un rictus amer. Sora leva sa main et pointa quelque chose au dessus de nous, je levais la tête.

Zut le gui !

Elle me regarda en riant. Je souris. J'avançais timidement la tête pour lui faire la bise réglementaire, elle m'empoigna et déposa deux longues bises une sur chaque joue. Je fis de même, je respirais son parfum à plein nez. C'était Alizé d'une Nuit Etoilée de la prestigieuse créatrice Flora Darum. Ses cheveux effleurèrent mon visage, ils étaient soyeux et doux, ils me procurèrent des sensations extraordinaires.

Respires ! Inspire, expires ! Respires !

- Je t'adore mon Loup Doré, me murmura t elle dans le creux de mon oreille.

A cette phrase, mon moral se retrouva à zéro, elle le sentit. Elle me regarda et m'emmena dans un coin à l'écart.

- Je ne sais pas si je te mérite …

- Ne dis jamais ça, me coupa t elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

Nos regards se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre. Nous étions debout. Je la sentais hésitante, finalement elle entra dans mes souvenirs, je l'avais amenée à y pénétrer. Je pouvais bloquer mes souvenirs. Ma mère y avait tenu, car c'était une protection comme une autre, je dois être le seul élève Occlumance de l'école. Elle était très forte à ce jeu là car elle l'avait appris d'un « bon prof » : Voldemort !

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil de Sora et descendit le long de sa joue décrivant une courbe de son visage. Je tournais la tête cette larme représentait toute ma honte, e m'en voulais de l'avoir provoquée. Sora posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue. J'allais partir mais elle me retint.

- Fulcran … tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

- J'ai assassiné un être, lui murmurais je un peu violemment.

Elle se mit à sourire doucement.

- Tu as tué en combat loyal pas en assassin.

Je la regardais interloqué.

- Oui il était armé et il voulait te tuer, tu t'es défendu, au départ, tu ne voulais pas le tuer, juste le mettre hors de combat. Il l'a senti et c'est pourquoi il a réveillé la bête.

- Mais il est mort ! Et je jubilais à sa mort ! Lui répondis je avec véhémence.

- C'était la bête, le combat la violence, on a tous un animal qui dort en nous. Et puis une fois à terre, tu as regretté ton geste, et ce qui a permis la réconciliation entre les loups et les centaures. Ils ont vu que vous n'aviez rien de diabolique. Tu n'as rien d'un meurtrier, tu t'es battu loyalement en duel et tu as éprouvé de la pitié pour ton adversaire en digne Poufsouffle que tu es.

Elle avait raison … et sur toute la ligne, je la regardais nos regard étaient troublés par la peine, j'ai pu esquisser un sourire.

- Tu sais mon plus grand cadeau ce fut de t'avoir rencontrée, lui murmurais je.

Elle se jeta à mon cou, puis elle regarda son œuvre d'art.

- Tu sais ils reflètes ce que nous ressentons, m'annonça t elle en me désignant mon cadeau.

- Les autres savent pour … demandais je

- Non je leur ai rien dis.

- Quand t'en es tu rendu compte ?

- Un soir, je me suis métamorphosé en corbeau pour me promener, et je t'ai vu te transformer

- Ne dis rien aux autres, s'il te plait, et … même si ça ne te plait pas !

Elle me regarda avec un regard malicieux et un sourire espiègle. Je comprends pourquoi elle est allée à Serpentard !

- Auriez vous un secret à cacher Monsieur Raven ?

- Moi ? Non répondis je innocent.

Elle a vraiment su remonter mon morale elle est précieuse, rectification, elle m'est précieuse. Tout à coup on a entendu douze coups, c'était Minuit, on n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Il faisait nuit et je la voyais comme si on était en plein jour. Je l'ai regardé, elle déposa une bise sur le coin de mes lèvres.

- Bonne année ! M'annonça t elle joyeuse.

Je la regardais, paralysé, sentant comme des picotements sur le coin de mes lèvres. Je la regardais, et j'ai franchi l'espace qui nous séparait pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle fut surprise sur le coup puis elle se laissa emporter dans le baiser. C'était un moment magique, la tenir dans mes bras, et elle avait un goût que j'adorais. Puis à bout de souffle on s'est écarté, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. J'allais dire quelque chose quand venant de partout des élèves se bisoutaient en se souhaitant une bonne et heureuse année. Je l'ai regardée on s'éloignait l'un de l'autre, ne pouvant rien faire, on me l'enlevait. J'ai pensé à une chanson qu'aimait beaucoup mon père.

« Emporté par la foule qui nous draine nous entraîne dans une folle farandole… »

En pensant à ma famille je levais les yeux vers le ciel et plus exactement vers la constellation du loup.

- Bonne année, murmurais je à l'intension de ma famille éloignée.

Bonne nuit


	7. Chapitre 5

Coucou j'espère que cette nouvelle a bien démarrée ? Que vous avez pris de bonnes résolutions ?

Voici le mois de Janvier !

Mate : Merci reviens mercredi prochain si tu veus la suite !

Thealie : C'est le but recherché, que les héros nous ressemblent ... Peut être un peu trop ?

Oxymore : Merci la suite tu l'as le mois de février sera Mercredi prochain ...

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Janvier**

Lundi 1 Janvier

Je n'ai pas dormi le reste de la nuit, j'ai pensé à cette soirée, à mon premier baiser avec Sora, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, j'avais beaucoup de chance.

Je me suis posé cette question : Est-ce que je l'aime ? Et m'aime t elle en retour ?

Je ne veux pas gâcher quelque chose de formidable.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 2 Janvier

Je n'arrive pas à la voir en tête à tête !

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 3 Janvier

C'est la rentrée, impossible de lui parler. J'ai enfin reçu les vœux de bonne année de ma famille.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 4 Janvier

Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'en rage, les profs se sont donnés le mot ! On est surchargé de travail !

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 5 Janvier

Je suis sorti en loup doré et j'ai hurlé sous les fenêtres des Serpentard. Mais rien …

Bonne nuit

Samedi 6 Janvier

Enfin je l'ai aperçu ! Elle m'a sourit je lui ai répondu, mais on n'a pas parlé.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 7 Janvier

Bon visiblement aujourd'hui je ne la verrai pas, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour m'éviter…

Est-ce qu'elle a un quelconque sentiment envers moi ? Amitié, Haine, Amour ?

Ou bien je suis allé trop vite ?

Bonne nuit

Lundi 8 Janvier

Je pense qu'elle ne m'aime pas que c'est juste de l'amitié et que je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser ainsi. Pourtant elle y avait pris plaisir …

Bonne nuit.

Mardi 9 Janvier

Ouh là là je tourne, je vire, il y a une solution c'est de regarder les yeux de l'œuvre mais j'hésite, je ne veux pas l'apprendre par ça.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 10 Janvier

Ça sent les demandes pour la Saint Valentin. Zut j'aurais voulu le demander à Sora mais elle est déjà prise, je m'en suis souvenu à temps ! Sinon voit le fiasco :

- Hem, … est ce que ça te dirait de venir à la soirée avec moi ?

- Je suis désolée mais je suis déjà prise !

Vois le vent que je me serai pris !

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 11 Janvier

J'en peux plus, les autres ils m'ont viré de la maison car je tourne en rond du matin jusqu'au soir. Je vais dans la forêt me dégourdir les pattes. Jalal m'a suivit, avec tout ça je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle était partie pendant un moment. Visiblement elle va bien.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 12 Janvier

Je supporte de moins en moins leurs jacasseries

Bonne nuit

Samedi 13 Janvier

Incroyable j'ai enfin reçu une lettre de Sora, je me suis dépêché de l'ouvrir.

« Coucou

Un petit mot d'excuse pour ces rencontres loupées, je ne t'ai pas oubliée, mais j'ai la vague impression d'être épiée. Depuis ce nouvel an, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de prendre mes distances, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas tout mettre par écrit je me sens surveillée, il règne une mauvaise ambiance dans la maison. Malefoy essaie d'imposer et de contrer l'ambiance mangemorts que les septièmes années s'ingénient à mettre en place. Il est très mal vu d'avoir des relations avec d'autres maisons. Une fille a passé un sale quart d'heure parce qu'elle a été vu en compagnie d'une élève d'une autre maison. Ils ne savent pas de quel côté je penche pro Malefoyen ou Mangemort. Je ne suis ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Les mangemorts c'est hors de question, quand à Malefoy, il ne s'est jamais réellement prononcé pro-Mangemort pour tout le monde c'est acquis, mais en réalité il est pour Drago Malefoy. Il ne recherche que l'ambition d'être sur le devant de la scène, c'est tout. Rogue n'en parle pas au directeur, il veut que le problème se règle en interne, « on lave le linge sale en famille ». Personnellement je pense qu'il est pour Malefoy. Il arrive à tempérer les pro-Mangemorts. Pour combien de temps ? Je ne veux pas te mettre au milieu, mais il ne me fait aucun doute quand à l'issus de notre histoire.

Amitié

Corbeau noir »

J'ai jeté un regard sur le corbeau, ses yeux brillaient d'une immense luminosité.

S'ils touchent ne serait ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je leur fais mordre la poussière ! J'étais dans une fureur aussi noir que l'obscurité. Demain je vais m'occuper de ces Serpentard !

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 14 Janvier

Un mois avant la soirée Saint Valentin ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ils sont cloîtrés dans leur maison on a pas vu un seul Serpentard dans l'école.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 15 Janvier

L'opération Faire peur aux Serpentard est lancée !

Je marchais dans la neige, elle crissait sous mes pas. Le mot de passe des Serpentard a été changé. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas intervenir directement dans la maison. Donc je marchais silencieusement, quand je vis Sora qui fut rejointe par trois Serpentard de Septième année. Je me transformais en loup doré et me terrais prêt à intervenir, je ne devais pas manquer cette occasion ! Ils discutaient vivement, je dirais que la discussion était violente et acerbe. Malefoy arriva, il était seul. L'animosité qui était sous jacente éclata au grand jour, jamais discussion ne plus âpre plus incisive, plus meurtrière. D'autres Serpentard arrivèrent et se placèrent derrière les pro-Mangemorts. Je n'ai mais pas ça du tout ! Le meneur lança une insulte qui fit rire les autres excepté Malefoy, quand à Sora, elle envoya une gifle au plus grand qui répliqua. Malefoy s'interposa. Je bondis hors de ma cachette, Sora était au sol, la gifle l'ayant basculée. Ma fourrure gonfla de volume, je retroussais mes crocs, je couchais mes oreilles et mon regard montrait une colère sans fin. Je m'approchais, ils m'avaient remarqué et ils hésitaient à m'attaquer. Je me plaçais tranquillement entre Sora et Malefoy. Ce dernier s'écarta me laissant face aux autres Serpentard. Le plus grand me lança un sort, mais je ne bougeais pas, le sort rebondit sur ma fourrure et il alla se perdre dans la forêt. Ils se figèrent personne n'avait réussi à détourné ainsi un sort. Ils commencèrent à envoyer tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment car ils constataient que cela ne servait à rien, je me jetais à chaque fois sur le sort pour le contrer. Même Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Le chef se jeta sur moi avec un gourdin comme pour me terrasser. Mais je m'écartais et j'empoignais le col du Serpentard orgueilleux et je le fis voltiger. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. J'étais sur lui, j'empoignais sa nuque entre mes dents. Il voulait sentir la mort ? Il va la sentir ! Je lui mordais la nuque sans ménagement mais sans le blesser juste qu'il ressente une forte douleur pour qu'il apprenne ce que l'on ressent avant de mourir. Les autres poussèrent des cris de terreurs, pour eux j'allais vraiment le tuer. Sora joua le jeu d'être effrayée, car nos regards se sont croisés, et elle a lu mes intensions. Personne ne bougeait, ils attendaient l'hallali ! Je pense que désormais ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de recommencer. Pour comble de chance, la scène se passait sous les fenêtres des Serpentard, ce qui fait que tous ils virent le spectacle. Mon regard se reporta sur les autres Serpentard, ils n'en menaient pas large, il était évident que j'étais agressif envers les pro-Mangemort. Rogue est apparu à une fenêtre et il a sourit, il m'a souris !

Je relâchais le Serpentard, mon regard se porta sur Malefoy, je n'étais plus en colère. Tu vas prétendre que j'ai une grande ascendance sur les Serpentard. Disons qu'ils n'aiment pas affronter de face donc ils courbent la tête et par derrière,… il faut faire attention là où on s'assoit.

Bref maintenant le chef de la maison est Malefoy, j'espère qu'il la mène sur le bon chemin.

Je viens de recevoir un message de Corbeau, Malefoy a repris le collier, maintenant l'ambiance s'améliore. Juste elle ne veut pas que l'on se montre au grand jour, sûrement les roueries des Serpentard sont toujours au goût du jour.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 16 Janvier

Je suis allé avec le Q.I. je les avais délaissé, mais ils ne s'en formalisaient pas, les traîtres. Je taquine ! Ils se doutaient bien de la personne qui occupait mes pensées. Bref je leur demandais où en était leur animagus.

-Nous avons bien avancé, le problème est pour Harry, comment camoufler un Magyar à pointe de 20mètres !

Je restais pétrifié.

- Et bé, il ne faut pas te mettre en colère ! Murmurais je.

- Et attends la suite, il a comme second animagus un basilic !

- Hein ?

- Je pense que c'est en relation à Voldemort, annonça Harry.

Ron fit la grimace à ce nom.

- Comment ça ? Demandais je

- Et bien quand il m'a fait la cicatrice, il m'a transmit certains de ses pouvoirs.

- Je vois. Et vous ? Demandais je à Ron et Hermione

- Moi c'est un grizzly annonça Ron, avec fierté.

- Un pégase annonça Hermione.

Je souris, ça leur correspondait bien. Un ours, un peu buté pour Ron, et un pégase pour Hermione intelligence et finesse.

- On vient juste de les trouver, maintenant il faut qu'on les apprivoise, annonça Harry joyeusement.

- Avez-vous pensé à la salle sur demande ?

- Elle est trop utilisée maintenant.

- Ah ok sinon il y a une grande salle au septième étage je pense que ça vous sera utile.

- Comment on fait pour y aller ?

- Il y a une statue d'un homme qui se métamorphose. Je l'ai regardé un instant et j'ai dit le mot animagus et la statue s'est poussée libérant un passage, j'y suis entré, elle faisait quelque 50 mètres et le double en hauteur de la Grande Salle.

Ils se réjouirent d'une telle aubaine. On a discuté jusqu'à tard d'animagus.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 17 Janvier

Jalal a encore disparue, ça commence à devenir inquiétant, je l'entends chanter le matin et c'est tout.

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 18 Janvier

Ah elle est venue me voir, elle se porte bien. Sûrement qu'elle a senti que je 'inquiétais pour elle. Qui ? Mais Jalal ! Sora on se croise dans les couloirs, on se frôle de manière à ce que nos mains se touchent.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 19 Janvier

Le directeur m'a convoqué dans son bureau, grand silence à ma table. J'y suis allé pour apprendre … Que Jalal et Fumseck sont ensemble. Voilà où elle était passée cette coquine ! Dumbledore avait disposé un deuxième perchoir pour elle. D'ailleurs ils avaient commencé à faire un nid. Petite cachottière ! Dumbledore a ri, quand je suis sorti, il me remercia à mots déguisés pour ce que j'avais fait pour les Serpentard.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 20 Janvier

Ce soir je me suis décidé à réaliser ma fidélité. Je suis allé dans la forêt au près de ma meute de mes frères, en Lupaurum

« Moi Lupaurum, le Loup Doré, le Loup au Cœur d'Or, je jure d'être fidèle à tous ceux qui se battent contre Voldemort, le Lord Noir, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-son-nom. Je jure fidélité à tous ceux qui s'investissent dans le combat dans le bien pour contrer le mal. Je promets secours et assistance »

Je finissais à peine ces mots que je sentis comme si mon corps allait exploser. En fait mon corps d'or se mit à briller plus fort, une joie et un bonheur incommensurable s'insinuèrent en moi clairs et nets.

« Nous Loups membre de la Meute de la Morsure Noire, nous promettons d'aider notre frères dans son combat et sa tâche. »

Quelqu'un dans l'ombre s'approcha, c'était le centaure que j'avais vaincu. Il était en fantôme noir, une aura blanche l'entourait.

« Moi, Chonir descendant de Chiron, je promets au nom de tous les centaures de suivre Lupaurum dans son combat ! »

C'était fait, je l'avais fait, maintenant nous allons voir ce qui va se passer.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 21 Janvier

Quand je me suis levé je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne me chercher.

Je suis monté dans son bureau, il m'attendait derrière le bureau directorial, avec un air très préoccupé et triste. Il me désigna une chaise, et sans préambule il annonça la couleur.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

Je le regardais étonné.

- Comment cela ?

Il me regarda ses yeux pénétrant dans les miens, je fermais mon esprit, il butta.

- Je vois que votre mère vous a bien formé, ce qui est un avantage certains, annonça t il les yeux pétillants de malice.

Il se leva et ouvrant un placard il en sortit une pensine. Ma mère en utilise une aussi. Il la posa devant moi et de sa baguette il touilla le liquide argenté et la silhouette de Trelawney apparut annonçant sûrement une catastrophe.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorent… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »

Je me laissais imprégner de cette prophétie, j'imaginais toute l'horreur de cette situation. Nul doute que « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres » était Harry, je comprenais beaucoup de chose mais ce qui me laissa une terreur sans nom c'était le pourquoi de cette révélation, une idée chemina dans mon cerveau torturé. Si il me montrait cette prophétie cela signifiait qu'elle n'était plus d'actualité. Je tremblais légèrement sur ma chaise.

- Tu commences à comprendre.

Si elle n'était plus d'actualité, c'est qu'une autre avait été dite et elle portait sur moi. Je regardais inquiet le directeur. Il hocha la tête.

- Une nouvelle prophétie a été dite. Annonça t il la voix chevrotante

Il touilla la pensine, je le regardais, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et se perdaient dans sa longue barbe argentée. Trelawney apparut.

- C'était cette nuit, j'allais la voir dans la soirée pour un problème et elle a fait cette révélation.

« Celui qui pouvait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres cédera sa place à celui qui naît toutes les quatrièmes années... Celui qui pouvait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra toujours le contrer mais plus le détruire… Ce pouvoir n'appartient qu'au Solitaire à l'armure dorée. Lui seul pourra le vaincre par le sacrifice de sa vie… Celui qui fut marqué comme l'égale du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera aussi puissant que celui-ci … Le Solitaire naîtra de la promise au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui seul pourra le vaincre par le sacrifice de sa vie… Et … »

L'apparition disparut et me laissa seul à mon destin. Dumbledore lui retenait à présent ses larmes. Il me souriait mais c'était un sourire qui sonnait faux, il ne savait pas comment se tenir face à celui dont la mort avait été annoncée.

Un vent froid entra en moi je me sentais seul, si seul face à ma mort. Je regardais dans le vague, mort mort mort mort. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que j'avais scellé mon destin.

- Mes, … mes parents … ne pus je articuler.

- Je n'ai pas pu les prévenir, ils sont injoignables.

Seul, tristesse, et mort, trois mots qui résonnent à mes oreilles. Trois mots qui dirigent ma vie. Je me débattais dans le néant pour revenir, mais je manquais d'air, je me battais contre un ennemi invisible. Le néant s'imposa à moi, j'allais vers le vide…

- Je te laisse le choix de poursuivre les cours ou non, annonça doucement Dumbledore.

Je me suis levé et je suis sorti comme un zombi, un fantôme, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Juste avant de sortir je me tournais vers mon directeur.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Personne hormis toi et moi. Même Harry ne le sais pas. Il sait juste que sa prophétie n'existe plus.

- Il doit en être heureux ?

Je suis sorti sans attendre sa réponse, juste j'entendis dans un murmure « pauvre garçon ». Je fermais les yeux, je me laissais envahir par ma colère et ma haine, haine envers les autres, colère envers mon directeur, envers Trelawney qui pour une fois dans sa vie aura fait une vraie prophétie annonçant une mort. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs, je courais droit devant moi, les autres étaient en cours, j'entendais que le claquement de mes pas sur le sol. Ce martèlement devenait comme un bruit de fond, comme si mon ombre courrait avec fracas.

Courir, ne plus penser, courir à vive allure, courir à perdre son souffle, à perdre conscience de ce qui nous entoure, courir pour que le paysage défile comme un film… un film qui nous détache de l'instant présent, un film qui a un début une fin.

Fin…

Sacrifice…

Vie…

Mort

J'ai couru sans fin vers la forêt mon seul refuge, tout défilait, je ne craignais rien dans cette forêt seul Voldemort pouvait m'anéantir !

Au plus profond de cette forêt… une clairière… sombre et clair… Mort et vie… étroitement enlacé l'un dans l'autre.

Une vie pour des morts, une mort pour des vies.

Je m'arrêtais et m'allongeais sur le sol. Le visage tourné vers le ciel. Les bras écartés.

Ne rien faire ne rien penser, que le vide, le noir.

Seul, Solitaire, ma vie pour une mort, une mort pour des vies.

Comment souhaiter une bonne nuit ?

Lundi 22 Janvier

Je suis resté dans cette clairière, j'ai pensé toute la journée toute la nuit…

Dumbledore n'était pour rien, Trelawney aussi, les autres n'y sont pour rien. La seule faute en revient à Moi, j'ai juré fidélité à ceux qui combattent Voldemort. Je veux rester seul…

Je ne pleure pas, à quoi cela me servirait il ? Les larmes n'arriveront pas à calmer ma douleur. Je sais quelle sera ma vie. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer, je ne veux pas la suivre. Mais j'ai promis et une promesse d'un loup est quelque chose d'immuable, d'inchangeable.

Je vais faire mon testament c'est la seule chose que je peux faire librement.

A Sora Sombres je lui laisse mon cadeau de noël qu'elle garde une trace du loup qui s'est laissé apprivoisé, ainsi que la bague que mes sœurs m'ont offerte, elle lui était destinée.

A mes amis je leur lègue ce journal, afin qu'ils sachent ce qui c'est passé, comment je l'ai vécu.

Harry je sais que tu vas réagir de la même manière que pour Sirius, on commençait à peine à se connaître dans le fond des choses. Ne regardes pas en arrière, va de l'avant. Garde du passé un simple souvenir qui peut être fera mal au début, mais qui deviendra un souvenir doux.

A Hermione, je lui laisse mes livres, elle qui adore lire, qu'elle y puise sa force dans ceux-ci.

A Ron reste cet ours mal léché ! N'hésites pas à faire ce que tu as toujours fait : épauler tes amis.

A Ginny, tu te demandes toujours ce que je fredonnais ? Je vais la transcrire ici.

Cette chanson je la lègue à vous tous mes amis :

Qui peut faire de la voile sans vent ?

Qui peut ramer sans rame ?

Et qui peux quitter son ami sans verser de larmes ?

Je peux faire de la voile sans vent

Je peux ramer sans rame

Mais ne peux quitter mon ami sans verser de larmes

Qui peut faire du vin sans raisin ?

Qui peut faire du pain sans levain ?

Et qui peux quitter son ami sans verser de larmes ?

Je peux faire du vin sans raisin

Je peux faire du pain sans levain

Mais ne peux quitter mon ami sans verser de larmes

Qui peut voir le soleil la nuit ?

Qui peut voir la nuit sans étoiles ?

Et qui peux quitter son ami sans verser de larmes ?

Je peux voir le soleil la nuit

Je peux voir la nuit sans étoile

Mais ne peux quitter mon ami sans verser de larmes

A Dieu

Mardi 23 Janvier

Jalal et Fumseck m'ont rejoint leurs chants combinés ne sont pas arrivé à me tirer de ma tristesse et de ma détresse. Au moins Dumbledore sait où je me trouve.

J'ai entendu des bruits, je ne réagis pas, c'est Olua qui s'approche doucement.

-Nous savons pour la prophétie, murmura t il. Les centaures nous l'ont appris.

Je restais silencieux. Il faisait nuit.

- Tu vois la constellation du Loup ? Notre constellation ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

- Une légende l'entoure, on raconte qu'elle représente le sacrifice d'un loup, celui que les Centaures on t fait par vanités. On raconte que le jour viendra où elle reconstruira ce qui a été détruit. Saches que le loup qui perd la vie pour une juste cause s'en va vers les étoiles. Nous nous efforçons de croire que ceux qui y sont nous protègent.

Toujours ce silence.

- Ecoute un conseil d'un loup, profite de ta vie tant qu'il en est encore temps, ne te laisse pas aller, ne gâche pas ta vie, une prophétie peut se modeler, elle n'est pas fixe.

Le silence toujours.

Il me laissa seul, non je n'étais pas seul j'étais avec moi-même. J'avais quelque chose à accomplir j'aurais beau me défiler, il sera toujours là à m'attendre. Alors autant vivre à fond le moment présent et être prêt pour le combat final.

Je me suis levé, et je suis retourné au château. Ils étaient à table, je suis entrée, personne ne fit attention à moi, j'ai fixé le directeur jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Mon regard brillait d'une résolution ferme. Il en fut étonné et attristé, mais il se reprit, il me sourit.

Je ressentais en moi comme une étrange sensation.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 24 Janvier

Cette Saint Valentin. Les Valentins et les Valentines se cherchent.

J'ai l'impression d'être habité, étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être sorti de mon corps et que ce ne soit pas moi qui « voit ».

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 25 Janvier

J'ai repris les cours il ne faudrait pas que les autres devinent …

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 26 Janvier

En DCFM, le prof a été surpris, nous faisions des duels et j'ai lancé un expelliarmus tellement puissant que j'ai envoyé baldinguer mon adversaire contre le mur qui était dix mètres derrière lui. Le prof s'est essayé au duel avec moi, il était blanc, mes sorts étaient très agressifs, même quand mes sorts le frôlaient il ressentait la puissance. Etrange, sûrement que c'est la griffe de Nudu qui fait cela, et peut être le désespoir de ma prophétie.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 27 Janvier

J'ai passé toute la journée à travailler mes sorts de combats, si je devais mourir autant lui donner du fil à retordre.

Bonne nuit.

Dimanche 28 Janvier

Harry est beaucoup plus décontracté, maintenant il n'a plus de prophétie sur les épaules. Ce soir j'ai croisé Sora on s'est sourit. Nos regards étaient brûlant, mais je me suis repris, je l'aime oui ! Je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas l'embarquer dans cette histoire.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 29 Janvier

J'ai l'impression d'être possédé, durant le cours de Rogue, une haine immense est montée en moi, je le regardais comme si j'étais prêt à lui sauter dessus et à le mordre. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Bonne nuit

Mardi 30 Janvier

Je suis allé à l'entraînement du Q.I., entraînement aux animagus, ils y sont presque mais le plus dur reste à venir.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 31 Janvier

Je viens de me rendre compte que face à Harry je réagissais identiquement qu'avec Rogue, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Sinon les contrôles tombent comme la pluie !

Bonne nuit


	8. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde ! Alors comment ça va ? Oui c'est une fiction dramatique…

Même dans les moments noirs il ne faut pas perdre espoir …

Réponses aux reviews :

Théalie : Ouais pas beaucoup de chance, mais il a des amis et Sora ….

Alpo : merci, que vas-tu dire pour la fin de cette fic ? Arriveras tu à tenir jusqu'à Mercredi prochain ? Un garçon commun pour un destin hors du commun.

Oxymore : Pour tes deux premières questions les réponses se trouvent ci-dessous pour la chanson c'est une chanson populaire, je ne sais pas qui l'a écrite mais je l'adore !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Février**

Jeudi 1 Février

Il a reneigé aujourd'hui, je me suis lancé dans une bataille de boules de neige.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 2 Février

J'ai lu un livre sur Poudlard, j'ai compris beaucoup de chose, ainsi Serpentard cherchait le pouvoir la magie noire offre la facilité du pouvoir et elle paraît plus forte et plus puissante, mais la magie blanche est plus dure mais plus puissante. Ainsi je comprends pourquoi les mangemorts sont en partie de Serpentard. Car ils recherchent le pouvoir, c'est cette recherche qui les condamne, car ils ne savent pas trouver la limite, ils ne font pas la distinction entre le bien et le mal.

Voldemort s'appuie sur cette soif de pouvoir pour recruter des adeptes, j'ai l'impression aussi que la magie noire exerce un envoûtement.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 3 Février

J'ai croisé Sora on a marché ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de moi. On a passé la journée ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien. Il y avait des temps silencieux où l'on se regardait le regard avide d'un certain désir, mais nous n'osions passer le cap.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 4 Février

Les seuls intérêts des élèves c'est de savoir qui sera avec qui. Résilia m'a annoncé que Harry Potter, le Grand Harry Potter irait au bal avec Ginny, elle tenait l'info de…

- STOP ! Est-ce qu'il y a Lavande Brown ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

- Autant voir Rogue en tutu rose.

- Hein ?

- Oh laisses tomber !

Moi je savais que Harry y allait avec Hermione. Franchement ! Je préfèrerai voir Rogue en tutu rose. Rien qu'à cette pensée j'ai éclaté de rire.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 5 Février

Tu te souviens de Remus Lupin ? C'est un loup garou, il m'a beaucoup aidé quand il était professeur de DCFM.

Je me suis souvenu de ce que m'a dit Olua, que mon sang enlevait toutes les malédictions, mais on ne peut blesser un Loup Doré sans en payer le prix. Seul le loup peut donner son sang et cela ne marche que pour celui ou ceux à qui le loup a juré fidélité. Nul doute que Lupin est engagé dans le combat contre le mage noir. Mais comment lui faire boire mon sang. « …une seule goutte suffit… ». Je me suis piqué avec une aiguille et une goutte dorée est apparue au bout de mon doigt. Il ne me restait qu'à mettre une goutte dans son verre. Et l'occasion se présenta aujourd'hui. Il était à l'école avec une femme plus jeune que lui avec des cheveux rose fluo, il ne manquait que le tutu.

Nymphadora Tonks, elle s'appelle, mais tout le monde l'appelle Tonks, bon … Elle est… disons très catastrophe ! Je la remercie pour son aide imprévue ! En effet, elle était dans une pièce, alors que le Q.I. et moi-même nous étions invité à boire de la bièraubeurre. Elle a fait tomber quelque chose, il est allé l'aider, le Q.I. les regarda, je me suis piqué le doigt et une goutte dorée est tombée dans son verre. Il est revenu, et il a bu son reste, on va voir ce que ça va donner… C'est bien peu pour ce qu'il m'a donné, durant ma troisième année.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 6 Février

C'était la pleine lune cette nuit, Lupin avait été enfermé pour éviter les accidents. Mais ce matin c'est l'effervescence, car Lupin ne s'est pas transformé en Loup Garou. Il a passé toute la journée à l'infirmerie pour vérifier quelle en était la cause.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 7 Février

Pauvre Lupin, cette nuit non plus il ne s'est pas transformé, du coup des spécialistes sont venus examiner son cas. Des analyses ont été faîtes, rien, normalement dans le sang d'un homme sujet à la lycanthropie, on y trouve certaines particularités, qui n'existent plus dans le sang de Lupin. Il a été déclaré ce soir comme être humain normal. Du coup on est allé fêter ça !

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 8 Février

Lupin est resté à l'école avec Tonks, ils ont annoncé au Q.I. qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le regard de Lupin brillait d'une lueur que je n'avait jamais vu au par avant. Je pense que maintenant ils concrétiseront leurs rêves.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 9 Février

C'est toujours l'effervescence, la soirée approche. Je ne serai pas là, je n'irai pas, avec qui ? Non je resterai dehors, je ferai sûrement une petite balade.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 10 Février

C'était sortie au Près au Lard, je me suis promené dans le village, j'ai laissé les autres à leurs occupations.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 11 Février

J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, ils ont encore déménagé, effectivement ce matin dans le journal Voldemort avait attaqué un quartier. Harry n'a pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, Voldemort était en colère que ma mère se soit enfuie, ainsi que le reste de ma famille.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 12 Février

Plus que deux jours avant que la tranquillité ne revienne

Bonne nuit

Mardi 13 Février

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui ne suis pas contaminé par la maladie de la Saint Valentin.

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 14 Février

Quelle journée ! L'excitation est à son comble, l'école est une vraie fourmilière, j'ai passé toute la journée dehors

Cette soirée, je m'en souviendrai, jamais je ne pensais arriver jusque là ! Je suis trop fatigué pour le raconter maintenant.

Bonne nuit (juste pour la forme…)

Jeudi 15 Février

Bon je crois que je ne peux pas éviter de te raconter cette soirée. Je me lance…

Imagine la grande salle illuminée, j'étais dehors, et franchement je ne voulais pas y aller, et d'ailleurs je n'y suis pas allé, ça devait être sirupeux et tellement étrange. Bref dehors, il faisait froid, mais j'avais chaud. Je voyais tous les élèves en couples se diriger vers cette illumination. Tous ? Non excepté les premières et deuxièmes années et les troisièmes qui n'étaient pas invités, classique… Je les entendais rire et s'amuser. J'imaginais Harry s'amuser avec Hermione, Ron avec Luna, mais je ne savais pas qui accompagnait Ginny. Je me suis promené, dans le jardin, tranquillement, il n'y avait personne. Seul de la musique et des rires résonnaient dans la forêt.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que je promenais dans cette forêt. J'en ressortis au niveau du lac, le doux clapotis des vagues venant mourir sur le sable me ramena de ma rêverie, quelqu'un était assis sur la berge et pleurait. J'allais repartir éviter cette personne qui voulait sûrement rester seule. Mais ses sanglots ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Je m'approchais silencieusement c'était Ginny Weasley. Elle me remarqua et s'essuya les yeux rapidement du plat de sa main. Elle portait un bustier émeraude. Elle tourna la tête et me sourit, ses larmes finissant de descendre sur ses joues. Je me suis approché et assis à côté d'elle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle resta silencieuse. Je ne devais pas attaquer de front.

- Tu es allée avec qui à la soirée ?

- J'y suis allé avec Dean.

- Tu t'es remise avec lui ?

- Et bien il m'a demandé et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Et ce soir alors que nous étions assis à une table, il a commencé son opération de séduction, au début j'étais méfiante mais il su briser toute mes défenses. Maintenant je me dis que j'étais une idiote de croire aux mots qu'ils disaient. Ou bien je voulais me laisser croire à de telles choses. Bref nous étions arrivés à un certain point d'intimité. Quand une autre fille s'est approchée de nous, il s'est levé et il s'est approché d'elle et il l'a embrassée devant moi. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi en disant le visage affichant une vengeance satisfaite : « Voilà ce que tu mérites ! »

Je mis ma main sur son épaule. Vraiment elle n'avait pas de chance, je me devais de faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras comme pour la consoler. Juste à ce moment quelqu'un arriva. C'était Sora. Zut ! Je pensais pouvoir être tranquille mais n'étant pas allé à la fête c'est elle qui est venue à moi.

- Fulcran qu'est ce… commença Sora

- C'est Ginny qui a gros problème, répondis je en lui coupant sa phrase.

Sora s'approcha de moi et se pencha sur Ginny qui penchée sur mon épaule pleurait de tout son corps.

- Chuuut lui murmurais je à l'oreille. C'est un crétin. Faire ce genre de chose à une fille aussi jolie que toi… Tu n'avais strictement rien à faire avec lui.

Je jetais un regard gêné vers Sora qui affichait un sourire désarmant. Elle se leva et alla à la fête. Je me disais qu'au fond de moi je venais de la blesser peut être. Mais elle est revenue avec Harry qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

Juste un petit récapitulatif du lieu. J'étais avec Ginny sur la berge derrière des buissons, de l'autre côté il y avait Sora et Harry.

- Harry attends une petite minute, je voudrais savoir tu es allé à la soirée avec Hermione, alors que c'est juste une amie ?

- Et bien en fait oui, je pensais à plus mais nous en sommes convenu que nous sommes que des amis, en faite elle avait un faible pour Ron.

- Ron ? S'étonna Sora. Mais il n'était pas avec Lovegood

- Si mais finalement ils étaient mal assortis. D'ailleurs c'est Luna qui a suggéré à Ron de se mettre avec Hermione, alors qu'elle-même elle est allée avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Dites donc c'est la panique chez vous ! Annonça Sora amusé.

- Ben un peu oui, comme Hélène et les garçons.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une série française nunuche que regarde mon cousin.

- Ah.

Je connaissais cette série, oui c'est vraiment nunuche ! Ginny s'était calmée et elle écoutait la conversation, elle était étonnée.

- Et toi ? Demanda Harry.

- Comment ça moi ?

- Ben oui tu ne devais pas aller au bal avec quelqu'un ?

- Ah finalement il s'est désisté au dernier moment, mais je suis allée à la soirée, j'ai été invitée plusieurs fois.

Quelque part j'avais mal. Harry s'étonnait sûrement.

- Mais je croyais, que tu étais avec…

- Fulcran ?

- Oui

- J'ai été invitée avant donc je ne pouvais plus me désister.

- Tu disais de Hermione, Ron et moi, mais je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi.

Ils rirent à cette remarque. Puis un silence s'installa.

- Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose ?

- Oui il est arrivé quelque chose à Ginny Weasley. Fulcran l'a trouvée derrière ce bosquet, elle pleurait. Il a réussi à la calmer, et je suis venu chercher son frère, mais il était… très occupé.

Je me levais, laissant Ginny respirer, et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Je suis sorti de derrière le bosquet. Harry tourna sa tête vers moi, et fronça les sourcils. Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je laissais Ginny entre ses mains, il saurait plus que moi la consoler. Sora m'accompagna. Un silence entendu s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. En plus l'angoisse s'y mettait. Je retournais dans la forêt.

- Fulcran ?

Je me retournais, la neige recommençait à tomber. Le contraste était saisissant. Elle sombre et de noir vêtue dans cette blancheur immaculée. Elle me tendit sa main, je la regardais cette main offerte puis je m'en saisis doucement, elle était fraîche sûrement qu'elle avait froid. Elle m'entraîna dans le château. Je la serrai contre moi comme pour lui communiquer ma chaleur, elle souriait. Elle me fit gravir les escaliers, jusqu'au septième étage. Là elle me désigna une porte, je la poussais et je découvris une pièce que je ne connaissais pas, elle était magnifique chaleureuse. C'était un savant mélange de vert et de jaune.

- Comment tu trouves ? S'enquit elle hésitante.

- C'est magnifique. Quand as-tu réalisée cette pièce ?

- Du début de la soirée jusqu'à ce que je parte à ta recherche.

Je restais coi sans voix. Elle referma la porte. La pièce était rectangulaire, de grands arcs de voûte soutenaient le plafond, des fenêtres de style gothique se trouvaient en face de la porte. Leurs vitres étaient recouvertes de neiges, exceptés au centre de chaque petit carreau qui composait les croisées. Sur ma gauche un feu apaisant vif et vivant dansait une danse que lui seul connaissait. De l'autre côté une tapisserie représentant un blaireau et un basilic s'entrelaçant. Devant l'âtre se trouvait une vieille table culottée en chêne que quatre loups supportaient sur la table était posé un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux verres en cristal et une carafe où dormait un liquide mordoré. Juste à côté sommeillait une réplique de l'œuvre qu'elle m'avait offerte.

- C'est le mien, annonça t elle quand elle vit mon regard s'attarder dessus.

Je lui souriais, elle se rasséréna. Devant la petite table se trouvait un divan qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose d'être utilisé. Deux coussins le mettaient en valeurs. Un tapis moelleux à souhait recouvrait un sol sur les vieilles dalles usées de pierre grise. Le feu éclairé doucement cette pièce de manière à ce que l'ambiance soit intime. J'entendais les bûches craquer, joyeusement sous mes morsures des flammes. Quelque chose attira mon regard sur le montant de la cheminée. C'était un blason que le temps avait complètement érodé.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ? Lui demandais je.

- Et bien en passant dans ce couloir en pensant à toi, cette porte est apparue.

Je regardais la pièce quand elle s'approcha du divan elle se trouvait entre le divan et la table. Quand mon regard l'accrocha, le feu se trouvait derrière l'entourant d'une aura chaude. Je me suis mis à la contempler. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, juste du côté droit une fleur blanche y était plantée. La couleur de cette fleur mettait en valeur le teint de sa peau. Elle portait une robe noire très saillante. Elle partait de son épaule gauche puis passait sous son bras droit. Elle descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Mais une fente ornait le côté droit, elle partait du haut de sa cuisse jusqu'en bas, de là où j'étais je pouvais voir une partie de sa jambe droite. Elle avait mis au pied des souliers fins noir à talon. Elle s'était mise un rouge à lèvres d'un rouge sombre et ses ongles étaient de la même couleur. Elle affichait un sourire montrant qu'elle était contente d'avoir atteint son but. Je me sentais misérable dans ma tenue quelque peu négligée, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle me fit signe de m'approcher et de m'asseoir sur le divan. Ce que je fis, je n'étais pas en état de le lui refuser et même si c'était le cas je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais je m'étais assis sur un côté, elle s'est assise de l'autre et a versé dans les verres un peu du liquide ambré. Cette couleur était amplifiée par la lumière du feu. Elle m'en tendit un je le saisis en touchant ses doigts, soyeux, fins, des sensations montèrent en moi. Elle leva son verre, je fis de même et dans un tching discret nous entrechoquèrent nos verres. Et je goûtais enfin à ce nectar.

- Comment trouves tu cette boisson ? Me demanda t elle espiègle.

- Elle est magique, comme cet endroit comme celle qui a créé cet endroit.

Mon compliment fit mouche car elle arbora une teinte légèrement rosée sur le visage.

- C'est ce que les Grecs appelait Ambroisie ou nectar des Dieux. Mais tout le monde l'appelle hydromel.

- Je préfère le deuxième, murmurais je

- Pourquoi par ce que tu prétends être un Dieu ?

- Non je voudrais accompagner ma déesse, qu'elle se penche sur moi et qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

Son sourire s'agrandit et commença à devenir mutin. Elle était assise à l'opposé de moi sur le divan. Elle s'avança vers moi tel un félin.

- Tu m'as ensorcelée avec ton Nectar et maintenant je ne peux plus m'éloigner de toi.

Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien, elle s'arrêta là, je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux de nuit. Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher d'elle encore, ce n'était pas le bon moment, il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, prendre son temps, se faire languir l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, je tressaillis, et elle n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle voulait me montrer. Elle contourna mon visage mais restant qu'à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Son souffle parcourait ma joue puis mon cou, le creux de mon épaule pour remonter jusqu'à mon oreille. J'essayais de maîtriser mes envies. Nos sensations étaient très fortes. Je voyais que sa peau réagissait autant que la mienne. On jouait en quelque sorte à s'enivrer de l'autre jusqu'au point de non retour. Puis nous réclamions plus de sensations. J'effleurais doucement la base de son coup de mes lèvres, elle frissonna de plaisir. Je dessinais un parcours qui partait de la base de son cou jusqu'au calice de ses lèvres. Ce fut notre premier véritable baiser, en celui-ci se déchaînèrent nos passions nos attentes nos espérances, nos envies. Non pas que celui du nouvel an fut anodin, non il était tout aussi important. Non c'était un premier baiser improvisé. Alors que celui là nous le préparions depuis le début, exerçant une douce torture, dont la délivrance fut le scellement de nos lèvres. Les sensations tournoyaient en nous, je la découvrais jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et je me laissais découvrir sans aucune barrière. Le plaisir était total. Puis nous reprîmes notre respiration.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, je ne voyais aucune mesquinerie ou espièglerie, non un regard pur.

- Je t'aime.

Ces trois mots entrèrent en moi et jouèrent une musique qui me transporta très haut dans le ciel.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle frissonna de plaisir. Elle déposa son verre sur le sol et je lui donnais le mien pour qu'elle le mette à côté. Puis reportant son attention sur moi, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou alors je passais les miens dans son dos.

Nous recommençâmes la recherche, nous cherchant de notre souffle pour resceller notre amour par un tendre baiser. Tous nos sens étaient là concentré sur ce baiser. Puis elle se détacha de moi et s'appuyant sur moi elle se redressa légèrement, mais je maintenais mes mains dans son dos. Elle ne voulait pas sortir de l'enceinte de mes bras. Elle sourit. Je voyais le feu se refléter dans ses yeux leur donnant cet éclat de déesse.

- Tu es belle Sora, c'est tout ce que je trouvais à lui dire dans un moment pareil, mais elle déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

- Tu es magnifique.

Elle me trouvait magnifique moi ! Qui ne me regarde plus dans un miroir depuis ce fameux jour !

- Sora…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour avoir dis à Ginny qu'elle était jolie ?

Elle me regarda avec cet air mutin.

- En fait, sur le moment j'étais un peu estomaquée, mais quand j'ai vu ton regard, ce fut comme une explosion de joie. Aussi …

Aie que va-t-elle me faire ?

- …Aussi, il faudra que tu me dises tout le temps que je suis belle.

- Une vrai torture de déesse ça, murmurais dans un sourire.

Elle a éclaté d'un rire rafraîchissant. Elle bougea et se lova sur moi. Je me suis allongé sur le divan, elle s'est allongée sur moi, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. On commença à se parler, intérieurement, nos espoirs, nos craintes, nos peurs, nos désespoirs aussi. Je lui racontais tout, elle a versé une larme, pour moi cette larme était magnifique, c'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vue. Mais j'ai hésité à lui parler de la prophétie, de ma prophétie. Elle décela cette crainte, elle n'insista pas au début, puis finalement je le lui ai raconté, elle a frémit et elle s'est mise à pleurer, j'essayais de la consoler, mais elle pleurait s'accrochant moi comme à une bouée. Elle ne voulait pas que je disparaisse. Elle ne voulait pas que j'affronte le mage noir. Mais tout à coup elle s'est mise à rire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait cette réaction, quand elle m'annonça que la prophétie n'était pas entière.

« …Lui seul pourra le vaincre par le sacrifice de sa vie… Et … »

- Le « Et » veux sûrement dire qu'il y a une suite qu'un espoir subsiste.

Elle se retourna et me regarda, les yeux humides. Je ne dis rien, je voulais la croire, je voulais croire, je crois, je la crois !

Nous restâmes enlacé, heureux, ensemble, il me semblait que ce moment durerait une éternité. Je lui caressais ses cheveux, passant mes doigts dans ceux-ci. Elle prit ma main et la posa sur sa joue, aucun mot ne serait assez descriptif et assez fort pour exprimer ce moment si intense.

Ensemble, une nuit

Ensemble une année

Ensemble unis

Ensemble pour l'éternité

Au de la même de la mort

Au de là de ma mort

Contre mon destin

Contre mon futur enfin

Le silence était comme un refuge, Sora se sentait bien car elle s'est endormie sur moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je l'embrassais sur son front. Elle était paisible. Elle était belle ainsi blottie contre moi, un vrai trésor caché au tréfonds de l'enceinte de mes bras. Elle se laissait aller, elle savait au fond d'elle que je donnerai ma vie pour elle d'ailleurs c'est ce qui se passera dans un futur plus ou moins éloigné. Mais je ne voulais pas pensée dans un tel moment à cette maudite prophétie. Je la sentis frissonner de froid. J'ai fait apparaître une couverture que je disposais sur elle et sur moi.

La nuit se passa rapidement, je me suis décidé à la réveiller, elle rechigna un peu ensommeillée, mais devant mon insistance, elle me suivit se demandant ce que je voulais lui montrer, nous sommes allés sur la terrasse en haut de la tour Est. Jalal nous attendait avec Fumseck. Mais je ne voulais pas les déranger je me suis installé un peu sur le côté. Sora portant toujours sa couverture s'installa entre mes jambes, appuyant son dos sur moi. Je l'enlaçais. Jalal commença son chant, je sentis Sora frémir à ce chant tout comme moi. Puis lentement comme voulant se faire désirer, le soleil montra le bout de ses rayons. Sora se frotta contre moi.

- C'est magique, m'annonça t elle sous le charme du lever de soleil.

- Oui et il a une signification pour nous.

- Laquelle ? Me demanda t elle curieuse

- Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous deux.

Elle se retourna pour m'embrasser dans une baiser passionné.

- Oui pour nous deux, murmura t elle en écho.

Quand le soleil sortit de l'horizon nous sommes rentrés dans nos maisons respectives. Je me suis vite changé et je me suis posté devant la maison des Serpentard. Elle en est sortie radieuse. Je l'ai enlacée, et je l'ai embrassée. Quelques Serpentard nous regardaient avec un air dégoûté mais on s'en foutait. On est allé manger, on s'est séparé, car j'étais mal venu à la table des Serpentard, et inversement, les élèves se supportaient mais ils étaient toujours jaloux de leur espace vital. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à accepter notre relation. Je regardais la table des Serpentard, nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous sommes souris. Puis je déviais mon regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Il manquait Dean, sûrement qu'il s'était fait porter pâle. Mais je souris amusé du comportement de Ginny et de Harry. Ils étaient un peu gêné fasse à Ron qui fronçait les sourcils se demandant ce qui se passait. Mais Hermione s'approcha de lui comme une chatte qui avait trouvé une souris et se préparait à jouer avec elle. Elle lui murmura quelque chose, il se mit à sourire en regardant les deux autres, et finalement il éclata d'un rire sonore. Je regardais le Q.I. de plus j'avais une vu plongeante sous leur table. Harry faisait du pied à Ginny ! Et en réponse elle avait posé sa main sur sa jambe. Ils n'allaient quand même pas nous faire une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Mon regard repartit à la table des Serpentard où Sora avait vu le même manège. A la fin du repas je l'ai rejointe et on a passé une agréable journée ensemble.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 16 Février

Les cours ont repris plus dur, mais je tiens le coup… forcément en ayant que cours le matin…

Bonne nuit

Samedi 17 Février

La journée a été merveilleuse avec Sora, on ne craint plus de se montrer si ensemble, si intimes, si unis. Ça dégoûte certains, d'autres sont étonnés, ou encore amusé, le Q.I. en est joyeux. Peuvent ils comprendre ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé alors qu'une prophétie annonçant ma mort pèse sur mes épaules ? N'ai-je pas le droit de vivre ma vie ?

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 18 Février

J'ai passé toute la journée dans notre nid avec ma petite Sora, enfin pas si petite que ça ! J'ai l'impression que le fait de lui avoir parlé de la prophétie a consolidé notre amour et nos liens nous sommes plus proche l'un de l'autre vivant intensément chaque moment ensemble de peur de passer à côté de quelque chose de très important.

Bonne nuit

Lundi 19 Février

Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre noire dans la grande salle, je cherchais Sora, mais je ne la trouvais pas, finalement peu avant le repas du soir je l'ai vue dans un coin sombre, inconscient. Elle était couchée sur le sol, mon sang s'arrêta de tourner, je me suis précipité vers elle. Elle respirait encore, je me suis dépêché de l'amener à l'infirmerie où Pompom l'a pris en charge. Je ne pouvais rien faire je sui resté là toute la nuit. Pompom m'a certifié qu'elle s'en sortirait sans aucun dommage, cela m'a rassuré, mais de te voir ainsi ma Sora j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, je ne le supporterais pas.

Bonne nuit ma douce

Mardi 20 Février

J'ai peur, très peur, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Cette journée aurait très bien pu être la dernière du monde. C'était la Journée du Chaos.

Comment c'est arrivé ?

J'ai pénétré dans son esprit et j'ai tout vu c'était des Serpentard qui lui avaient fait ça. Pourquoi ? Car elle était avec moi. Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie dans un état qui aurait fait reculer le plus téméraire, je me suis transformé en Lupaurum. Mais je n'étais pas moi-même, c'était comme si j'étais un spectateur, celui qui s'était transformé en Lupaurum était l'instrument de ma vengeance, la haine et la colère en personne. Je suis entré dans la grande salle, ils étaient tous là.

- OUI TOUS LA ! M'annonça une voix sifflante

Qui était cette voix ?

- Qui es tu ?

- TU LE SAIS

La vérité s'imposa à moi, Voldemort avait pris possession de moi, comment l'en extraire ? Il avait profité de ma colère et de ma haine pour s'infiltrer en moi.

La grande salle était silencieuse, les gestes suspendus en l'air comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ma fourrure était d'un doré sombre, du vert se mélangeait, mes yeux étaient rouges deux fentes rougeoyantes. J'avais l'impression que ma fourrure était métamorphosée en des écailles. Je ne pouvais laisser Voldemort s'en prendre ainsi avec moi. Il avait profité de ma colère et de ma fureur pour entrer en moi. Lupaurum se tourna vers Rogue et hurla de colère, et de vengeance. Le prof est devenu d'un blanc cadavérique. Beaucoup de sentiments se sont bousculés en moi. COLERE, quiétude, HAINE, amour, VENGEANCE, amitié, FUREUR, pitié.

Je me tournais vers Harry, la haine dans le cœur, je me battais en y mettant tous mes moyens. J'entendis un hurlement. Harry était à terre et se tenait le front en hurlant de douleur. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais Voldemort m'a vite fait comprendre le lien de la cicatrise. Je ressentais la douleur, j'aimais sentir cette douleur, mais elle me révulsait aussi. J'ai croisé le regard de Dumbledore, le mage noir me laissa reprendre le dessus un instant espérant le tromper. Le directeur stoppa les autres profs qui avaient tendu leurs baguettes vers moi. Puis Voldemort s'en est pris à Rogue par l'intermédiaire de la marque qu'il portait au bras. Il hurla de douleur, son cri était en moi, je riais d'un rire de dément, Voldemort riait, il riait de ce mal.

Le ciel était noir, très noir, des éclairs striaient cette obscurité. Toutes les lampes s'étaient éteintes. Les éclairs étaient réels, les élèves se mirent à crier. Je bloquais mon esprit automatiquement une prison de foudre or et vert m'entoura. Mais Voldemort avait pu lancer un sort juste avant. Ce sort faisait ressortir toutes les vieilles peurs des élèves. Ainsi des mangemorts aux aspects terrifiant, des Voldemorts, et toute sortes de peurs furent matérialisés dans la grande salle. C'était le chaos, les élèves hurlaient de terreurs, la foudre tombait de toute part brûlant les tables et les bancs. Les professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu, mais plus ils en faisaient plus l'ampleur du chaos augmentait.

Il se passa quelque chose d'imprévu, quelque chose que personne ne pouvait prévoir. Le professeur Rogue, Harry Voldemort et moi-même nous nous sommes retrouvés connecté les uns aux autres. Voldemort n'avait pas prévu ce genre de chose sinon ça ne serait pas passé. Tout simplement les occlumancies et les légilimlencies se sont opposées et anhilées.

J'ai vécu l'histoire de chacun, de Rogue, il est devenu mangemort pour abattre son père pour protéger sa soeur et pour le pouvoir. Mais Voldemort tua la sœur de Rogue, ainsi, le mangemort s'est retourné contre son maître. J'ai revécu la vie de Harry sa prophétie, ses doutes, ses peurs, mais aussi ses joies et son amour. Puis ce fut le tour d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas : Tom Jedusort. Au fond il n'était pas aussi mauvais. Mais il a cherché le pouvoir, il s'est imposé aucune limite, ce qui fait que la magie noire l'a englobé, avalé. Tom était mort ou considéré comme tel. Au moment où ils allaient vivre ma vie, j'ai bloqué mes pensées, ma vie ne devait pas être découvert.

Je me concentrais…

J'entendais le chaos…

J'entendais les cris…

Ne pas penser, se concentrer, encore se concentrer… fermer son esprit… Ils sentent ma solitude, mes désespoirs, y mettre toute sa force… bloquer… ils ne doivent pas savoir pour la prophétie….

Ils n'ont pas su pour la prophétie. Mais Rogue, Harry et moi, du moins nos esprits et nos sentiments se sont rejoints, Harry pour ses amis, Rogue pour sa sœur, et moi pour Sora, le même sentiment… la même arme !

Voldemort a crié, je l'entends encore, ce cri il hante mes nuits et ma solitude.

Pas une seule vitre de Poudlard ne resta intacte. Ce cri fut tellement assourdissant que les vitres ont volé en éclats.

Les liaisons se brisèrent il ne resta que Voldemort et moi-même. Je le vis sortir de moi, il ne pourra plus revenir si seulement c'était pareil pour Harry et Rogue. Une pensée monta en moi : Sora… Mon amour pour elle… mon amour pour elle c'est ce qui avait créé ce désastre, mais ce n'était pas réellement cet amour, non c'était la haine et la colère. Non l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Sora, était pur. A cette constatation, je sentis une douleur fulgurante qui fut triplée. Rogue et Harry se remirent à crier. Voldemort porta une main à son front et l'autre à son bras.

Il était épuisé, je l'étais aussi, son regard rouge de serpent croisa le mien bleu de loup.

- ON SE REVERRA !

Il n'a pas pu entendre ma réponse. Oui on se reverra, tu ne seras plus de ce monde, je ne serai plus non plus, mais la perspective et l'idée d'un monde sans toi me réjouissent. Je me mis à rire un rire, un rire léger, rassurant qui contrastait avec le chaos qui régnait, tous étaient sans dessus dessous. Tout le monde me regardait avec crainte, et peur. Oui ils avaient peur de moi, je m'effondrais complètement vidé. La dernière image que j'ai vue c'est Dumbledore qui m'emmenait dans son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas m'amener à l'infirmerie c'était pas quelque chose de normal, d'ailleurs qui a dit que ça l'était ? Personne …

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 21 Février

J'ai ouvert un œil, je suis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je me sens coupable du Chaos que j'ai provoqué, coupable de mes actes, inconsciemment je pleurais. Elle me manquait, oui elle me manque !

Bonne nuit (triste)

Jeudi 22 Février

J'étais assis sur une chaise en face de Dumbledore, qui me regardait souriant. Je baissais la tête, trop honteux de ce que je faisais.

- Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, quelqu'un était entré en toi, murmura t il.

- Voldemort, murmurais je

- Oui, il ne sait pas pour la prophétie.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer en moi ?

- C'est là un plan qu'il avait mûrement conçu. Il devait provoquer une colère assez puissante pour créer un lien entre cette personne et lui.

- Ce qui signifie qu'il y a des élèves favorables à Voldemort dans l'école, annonçais je sans détour.

Dumbledore regarda le plafond avec cet air gêné.

- Malheureusement oui, mais il nous est impossible de savoir qui. Mlle Sombre n'ayant pu voir ses agresseurs.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandais je inquiet.

- Disons que Pompom fait tout pour l'empêcher de sortir de son lit, pour se jeter dans le bureau. Mais Pompom est une ancienne de Serpentard donc elle connaît les armes de ruse qu'emploie Mlle Sombre.

J'ai ri, oui imaginant le combat entre Serpentard. Dumbledore m'a accompagné. Puis le sérieux revient.

- Vous savez je m'en veux pour ce qui est passé.

- Il ne faut pas, au contraire ! M'annonça Dumbledore

- Comment ça ? Demandais je surpris

- Voldemort ne pensait pas avoir affaire à trois occlumances en face de lui, et surtout un occlumance puissant doublé d'un légiliment très efficace. Surtout il ne pensait pas que votre mère vous aurait appris. Quand vous avez bloqué votre esprit, une gangue de protection se forma autour de vous protégeant tous les élèves. Le seul sort que Voldemort a pu envoyé était un sort qui a fait plus de peur que de mal. Saches que tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué.

- Hein ?

- Tu as détruis les liens qui unissaient Voldemort au professeur Rogue et à Harry. Maintenant le professeur est libre de l'influence de Voldemort. Et Harry peut enfin dormir tranquille. Mais surtout tu as fait revivre pour chacun la vie de l'autre ce qui fait que la haine qui existait entre eux, n'est plus. Et pour moi c'est quelque chose de très important. Même si Harry ne peut plus détruire Voldemort il peut le contrer, et le professeur Rogue représente une manne importante. Si ils arrivent à s'entendre nous aurons fait un énorme progrès.

Je restais silencieux, il sourit.

- Et quand à ma prestation ? Demandais je

- Ils ne se souviennent de rien, à croire que leur peur a été tellement forte qu'ils ont oublié le reste.

Au moins Lupaurum n'allait pas être inquiété.

- Je peux sortir ?

- Oui tu peux. Juste une chose maintenant Harry sait pour la prophétie, mais pas Voldemort, car tu t'es protégé contre lui surtout contre lui, ce qui fait que seul Harry est au courant de la prophétie mais il ne sais pas a qui elle est destinée.

- Je pense tout à coup, cette prophétie vous avez dû l'envoyer au départ…

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore.

Je me suis levé et je suis sorti laissant le directeur plonger dans une intense réflexion.

Bonne nuit

Vendredi 23 Février

Je me suis précipité à l'infirmerie. J'avoue j'ai poussé la porte un peu trop brusquement faisant peur à Pompom. Je me suis précipité sur le seul lit occupé.

Sora riait de mon entrée quelque peu explosif. Elle allait bien c'est déjà ça ! On a discuté des différents évènements, il allait falloir jouer serrer. Le problème c'est qu'il allait falloir composer avec Harry et les autres, sans qu'ils sachent qui se cache derrière le loup d'or.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 24 Février

L'annonce est tombée, le ministère a été attaqué par Voldemort, il s'est intéressé plus particulièrement à la section des prophéties. Il a découvert la mienne.

Bonne nuit

Dimanche 25 Février

J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit

Bonne nuit

Lundi 26 Février

Dumbledore m'a convoqué car il sait que Voldemort est au courant, misère ! Si il arrivait à faire liaison avec moi je n'ose pas imaginer. Dumbledore est au courant de « l'histoire » de ma famille, il sait quel secret pèse sur nos épaules. Nous avons échafaudé un plan qui permettrait d'assurer notre victoire en espérant que l'évènement déclencheur soit le plus tard possible. Chaque détaille a été préparé, de manière à ce que Voldemort prenne de l'assurance et commette l'erreur qui nous assurerait la victoire.

Bonne nuit

Mardi 27 Février

Je sens que ce que nous craignons va se réaliser et plutôt que prévu…

Bonne nuit

Mercredi 28 Février

Demain c'est mon anniversaire, j'attends avec impatience les nouvelles de ma famille !

Bonne nuit

Jeudi 29 Février

Bonjour journal de mon amour, il m'est pénible d'écrire quelque chose, mais il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Fulcran.

Cher Journal c'est Ginny j'ai repris la plume des mains de Sora elle n'arrive pas écrire. Moi-même je suis dans un tel état, même Harry n'arrive pas à me calmer. Juste sache que Fulcran est dans un état proche de la mort et Pompom est très pessimiste, on ne sait pas quoi faire, on est tous dans un état de choc.

Pas de nuit chacun veille Fulcran…


	9. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais Fanfiction était indisponible hier ...

Je remercie Alpo et Oxymore pour leur reviews ... Ce chapitre est le dernier ensuite vient l'épilogue, je t'entends déjà Alpo NOOOOOOOONNN DEJA ???????????? Et oui ... Mais je vais en commencer une autre : Pour l'honneur de Serpentard

Bonne lecture !

Rayuroplanis

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mars**

Vendredi 1 Mars

Le verdict est tombé, Fulcran est mort…

Je ne peux retenir mes larmes pour cet ami qui est parti avant l'heure…

Sora est inconsolable, je la comprends, tu te demandais au début du mois de janvier si elle t'aimait, tu n'es plus là pour la voir mais nous savons jusqu'à quel point tu comptais pour elle.

J'ai relu ton journal, certains jours ne sont pas lisibles pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas prêt ?

J'ai vu ton testament et je le leur ai lu, je n'ai pu aller au bout de la chanson, je me sentais comme écartelée.

Samedi 2 Mars

L'école est silencieuse, toutes les maisons sont restées silencieuses aucun bruit n'a parcouru les couloirs.

De plus le soleil ne s'est pas levé, Jalal n'a pas chanté. De toute manière nous ne supporterions pas les rayons du soleil.

J'ai discuté avec Ron, Hermione et Harry, nous sommes d'accord pour donner ton journal à Sora.

Dimanche 3 Mars

C'est Sora, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais aller à ton enterrement, il a accepté. En faite il n'y avait que moi et le directeur comme invité ainsi qu'un inconnu, personne d'autre. Dumbledore m'a expliqué.

Ce jour noir de ma vie, c'était ton anniversaire, tu as reçu une lettre, elle venait de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-son-nom. Il t'annonçait qu'il avait torturé puis tué toute ta famille, sorciers et moldu. Et qu'il y avait pris plaisir. Dumbledore m'a dit que qu'à chaque génération il n'y avait qu'un enfant. Tu étais le dernier, oui mon amour tu étais le seul le dernier Raven, le dernier Pouftable. Demain j'irais trouver les autres, je ne veux pas être seule, et je leur lirai le journal ils ont aussi le droit de savoir.

Lundi 4 Mars

Nous sommes tous là et j'ai commencé à leur parler de nous, au début c'était difficile, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Puis nous avons commencé à lire ton journal, certaines partie restent invisibles on voit un gribouillis mais on n'arrive pas à lire. Nous avons lu tous ton journal, je t'avoue que j'ai pleuré oui beaucoup pleuré, mais je voulais aller jusqu'au bout, me laisser rêver à nos rencontre à nos joie à nos peines. On a ri on a pleuré, tu es toujours vivant pour moi tu vis en moi. Ginny a chanté cette chanson que tu lui avais apprise, je ne me suis pas offusquée c'était de l'amitié, un chant à l'ami.

Quand on a fini de lire ton journal je leur ai raconté ce qui c'était passé.

Le jour de ton anniversaire, un hibou noir funeste, un oiseau de mauvais augure t'apporta une lettre. Tu l'as lu et jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi blanc, tu as regardé en direction du directeur qui a acquiesçait pour te laisser sortir de table avant l'heure, il n'aurait jamais dû, mais il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait par la suite. L'ambiance de la salle chuta, on sentait que quelque chose de grave était arrivée. Puis tu es sorti calmement de la Grande Salle, je me suis levée et je t'ai suivi, dans le couloir tu t'es mis à courir vers le jardin, tu criais ta douleur, je ne comprenais pas ce que tu avais, je me suis mise à courir derrière toi, tout à coup la foudre est tombée. Elle est tombée sur toi. J'ai été un peu choquée par l'impact mais je le fus encore plus quand je t'ai vu, je crois bien que j'ai hurlé, oui hurlé de douleur. Je me suis approchée de toi, je ne voulais pas croire que cette foudre t'avait emportée loin de moi, j'ai crié hurlé, mais tu n'ouvrais pas les yeux. Ce fut Rogue qui m'a arrachée à toi, je voulais rester avec toi te suivre là où tu allais. On nous a conduit à l'infirmerie où Pompom t'a déclarée mort, ton cœur ne battait plus.

Dumbledore m'a donnée une boite noire dans laquelle reposait une bague c'était la bague que tu m'as laissée. Deux mots inscris sur la boîte m'ont fait pleurer. « Pour Sora » tu me la destinais depuis le début, je voulais encore rêver. Rêver à cette vie que nous aurions eue si la foudre ne t'avait pas ravi à moi.

Mardi 5 Mars

Je n'en peux plus je vais faire un tour dans la forêt c'était ton refuge, j'ai besoin de mettre mes pas dans les tiens.

Coucou ! Ça te fait un choc pas vrai, tu y croyais vraiment à ma mort ? Oui bon je le reconnais, ce n'était pas sympa de ma part, mais il le fallait. Laisse moi te raconter. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre je savais que c'était le moment, tu pourrais croire que j'étais insensible, mais il n'en était rien, la douleur et la souffrance furent mes armes qui m'aidèrent à lancer ce plan. Je savais que j'étais le prochain sur la liste. J'ai regardé Dumbledore il a compris que c'était le moment. Tu peux me croire que ma peine n'était feinte, non j'entendais Sora qui courait derrière moi, ça a rajouté à ma douleur car elle allait souffrir. J'avais convaincu Olua de déchaîner les orages sur moi de manière à ce que je sois foudroyé. La foudre ne m'a rien fait mais je faisais semblant, il était vital pour le plan que je devais être mort. Je peux te dire que tes larmes m'ont déchiré, j'étais sur le point de te rassurer quand Rogue est arrivé, heureusement il est arrivé à temps ! J'ai mis en pratique ce que j'avais appris chez les loups, ralentir les battements de son cœur, c'est une technique que j'ai mis longtemps à maîtriser. Puis j'ai arrêté ma respiration. En fait je respirais et mon cœur battait toute les sept minutes. Comprends moi je devais être mort pour que Voldemort baisse sa garde, il avait connaissance de la prophétie, donc j'étais son obstacle, si je mourais avant de l'attaquer, il baisserait sa garde et c'est à ce moment là que je pouvais l'abattre. Quand ma mort fut déclarée, Pompom est allée dans son bureau pour remplir certains papiers. Dumbledore créa un autre moi factice et je me suis transformé en Lupaurum pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. Je suis allé dans la forêt. Je te prie de me croire que j'étais dans un état lamentable. Mon cœur saignait abondamment suite à la blessure que je m'étais infligé à te faire croire à ma mort. L'inconnu c'était moi à mon enterrement. Tu ne m'as pas reconnu, j'ai du me faire violence pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras. Puis je suis retourné dans la forêt, durant tout ce temps je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, j'en étais malade. Puis aujourd'hui je me promenais quand j'aperçus un corbeau noir avec quelques teintes de vert. Tu t'es transformée tu me regardais comme si j'étais un revenant. Je suis redevenu humain pour t'accueillir dans mes bras tu pleurais, je pleurais aussi, on s'est embrassé fougueusement, j'avais envi de toi tu avais envi de moi, comme si nos corps avaient été trop longtemps séparés. Nous nous sommes aimés du bout des pieds jusqu'au bout des cheveux, explorant tous ce qui nous avaient été cachés. Comme si nous avions besoins de nous prouver que nous étions vivant dans la réalité, et non pas dans un rêve. Nous avions comme chambre une petite clairière, les arbres et buissons nous cachant de l'inconnu et pour seule couverture le ciel étoilé.

Nous reprîmes notre souffle épuisés mais heureux comme jamais nous l'avions été. Tu pleurais de joie de m'avoir retrouvé, mais tu craignais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, je me suis piqué avec une épine pour te faire une trace sur ton corps, une trace qui devint rapidement un dessin, un loup doré sur ton corps, non tu ne rêvais pas.

Nous avons été inconscients, il allait falloir jouer serrer. Je t'ai tout expliqué, tu as compris, tu es mon ange. Maintenant il faut composer. Tu es repartie pour en parler avec Dumbledore de notre plan, je te le dis tu ferais une bonne actrice Shakespearienne. C'est ton côté Serpentard que nous allons jouer. Sache que j'ai ensorcelé le journal pour que tu puisses aussi coucher toutes tes impressions, c'est notre journal, notre vie… Il jouera le même rôle envers moi qu'envers toi.

Je te quitte, je vois la tristesse dans tes yeux de loup, mais nous nous reverrons. Ne crois pas que je te prends pour un insensible, je sais que tu caches ta peine de la disparition des tiens de ta famille. Mais on se retrouvera, je te le jure…

Bonne nuit,

A toi aussi

Mercredi 5 Mars

Je suis retourné au château, il était convenu par Dumbledore que je me ferais adopter par un élève. Ce fut au repas de midi, que ce décida la chose. Tous étaient attablés quand je fis mon apparition. Dumbledore annonça que les centaures pour se faire pardonner de leur agressivité passée, proposaient à l'un des élèves de m'adopter. Des yeux envieux se tournaient vers moi. Cette responsabilité était très importante, car il fallait que la personne s'occupe de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Déjà certains se disaient que ça allait être une corvée. Puis chacun vint mettre son nom dans le Choixpeau, une minute s'écoula, puis deux, et enfin un nom sortit du Choixpeau. Dumbledore attrapa le papier et lut le nom

« Sora Sombre »

Tiens donc ? Bizarre ça !

Celle-ci se leva en tremblant et s'approcha de moi. Les Serpentard faisaient leur arrogant, pas pour longtemps.

Je suis allée voir Dumbledore pour lui exposer notre plan, il a été surpris mais il affichait un rire amusé.

- Je me doutais bien Mlle Sombre que vous percerez à jour notre secret. Votre plan me paraît bon, le Choixpeau ne fera pas de difficulté.

Dans la grande salle j'étais morte de trouille, j'ai fait comme les autres, quand mon nom fut proclamé, les Serpentard s'en vantaient, mais j'ai lu dans ton regard, que tu allais les rabaisser, à peine je venais de « t'adopter » que déjà tu projetais de faire certaine blagues !

Bonne nuit

A toi aussi

Jeudi 6 Mars

Ça y est tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, ils étaient tous à table servie, tu as couru et tu as bondi sur la table renversant tous les plats sur les Serpentard. Je t'ai grondé pour la forme mais au fond de moi je riais, je me faisais violence pour ne pas le montrer, mais c'était difficile en regardant les tronches des Serpentards, et en écoutant les éclats de rire des autres.

Ah tu vois tu riais, et pauvre de moi j'ai du subir ma punition, être enfermé dans ma cage dorée avec toi.

Tu parles d'une punition. Mais tu ris, je te pardonne je t'aime trop mon loup.

Bonne nuit

A toi aussi

Vendredi 7 Mars

J'ai peur que les autres se doute de quelque chose, tu sais le Q.I., il faut être prudent.

Oui, j'y ai pensé, quand quelque chose ne va pas de mon côté tu sentiras quelque chose au niveau de ta bague, et quand c'est toi je le sentirai.

Bonne nuit, à toi aussi

Samedi 8 Mars

Dumbledore m'a donné une chambre à part de la maison des Serpentard pour pas que tu poses des problèmes, et devines laquelle est ce ? Notre nid d'amour ! Il n'y a que toi et moi qui puissions entrer.

Je n'osais pas y croire notre nid d'amour, nos premiers instants intimes.

Bonne nuit, à toi aussi

Dimanche 9 Mars

Voldemort a attaqué le chemin de traverse ouvertement, heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Maintenant que tu es mort, il se montre ouvertement.

C'est là où on va pouvoir le piéger.

Bonne nuit, à toi aussi dors au creux de mes bras.

Lundi 10 Mars

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Maintenant c'est le tour de Gringrot's

Il se déchaîne ! Mais qui rira bien, rira le dernier

Bonne nuit, toi aussi mon aimé

Mardi 11 Mars

Les Serpentard pro-mangemorts se montrent trop ouvertement, Malefoy a de plus en plus du mal à imposer son autorité.

Bon je m'en occupe.

Je n'aime pas ce sourire…

Bonne nuit, à toi aussi

Mercredi 12 Mars

J'avais bien raison, tu as hurlé toute la nuit sous la fenêtre des Serpentard, conclusion ils n'ont pas dormis de toute la nuit, ils avaient beau essayer de te faire taire, mais rien à faire, seul Malefoy y est parvenu, mais tu m'a délaissée …

Je me ferai pardonner…

Bonne nuit, tu crois ça ?

Jeudi 13 Mars

Quelle nuit, je te pardonne, je me sens bien dans tes bras. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, crois tu que Rogue pourra accepter l'excuse qu'un soit disant mort m'a retenu au lit ?

Euh …

Ça va j'ai compris… Mais tu devrais me réveiller plus souvent ainsi. Je vois ton sourire amusé, oui tu sais que j'aime cette façon de t'occuper de moi cette manière de me voir et de me parler, Je t'aime de tout mon être Fulcran !

Bonne nuit, elle sera magique.

Vendredi 14 Mars

Je pense que Dumbledore sait pour nous deux, et c'est pour cela qu'il nous a donné cette chambre, il doit sûrement penser que ma vie étant courte j'avais le droit de vivre toute mes passions, j'en ai qu'une et c'est toi ma passion.

Je vibre sous tes paroles, moi ta passion ? Alors tu es ma vie, je ne peux l'imaginer sans toi.

Bonne nuit

Samedi 15 Mars

Mauvaise nouvelle, Voldemort a attaqué le ministère, il veut détruire les centres stratégiques, je pense que le prochain c'est le Près au Lard. Je t'ai dit de le dire au Q.I.

J'ai transmis la nouvelle, ils l'ont accueilli avec sérieux.

Bonne nuit, oui ma douce

Dimanche 16 Mars

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi l'idée que je sois adopté par une Serpentard l'a séduite, au moins je peux les surveiller. En fouinant dans les affaires des Septièmes années 'ai trouvé des plans je les ai dupliqué et amené à Sora qui l'a donné à Dumbledore, c'était un projet d'attaque de Poudlard, nous connaissons maintenant ses plans. Puis nous sommes allés au Près au Lard, il y a eu une attaque juste à ce moment là. L'A.D. constitua une armée qui était assez entraînée pour se défendre. Les aurors étaient déjà en place, ils capturèrent bon nombre de mangemorts. J'ai poussé Sora dans une ruelle pour la protéger, elle n'avait pas suivit les cours de l'A.D.

Le Q.I. et l'A.D. furent félicités pour leur courage et leurs actes.

Ouais si tu n'avais rien dit il y aurait eu un carnage !

Bonne nuit, à toi aussi

Lundi 17 Mars

Je suis angoissé, le combat final se rapproche et si je n'y survivais pas ? J'en tremble.

Ne dis jamais une chose pareille tu vas t'en sortir on va s'en sortir, notre amour sera notre refuge et notre force.

Protèges moi, j'ai peur

Je serai toujours à tes côtés mon loup

Bonne nuit

Mardi 18 Mars

La tension monte dans l'école, restons soudé face au danger qui s'avance à notre porte.

Bonne nuit, toi aussi

Mercredi 19 Mars

Je viens de recevoir des messages de ma meute, Voldemort se rapproche, j'ai prévenu Dumbledore, mais le ministère refuse d'envoyer des aurors, ils craignent que des mangemorts attaquent autre part. Quel idiot ce Fudge !

Oui le Q.I. me l'a confirmé

Bonne nuit, toi aussi

Jeudi 20 Mars

Ils sont à nos portes, c'est l'affolement, on voit la marque dans le ciel. Elle nous menace. Les Septièmes années de Serpentard ont disparu, les autres ont suivit des entraînements durant toute la journée. Les sixièmes années s'entraînent à faire des défenses des attaquants et protéger leur repli, les cinquièmes années vont assurer les défenses de l'école et des autres élèves. Les autres années sont dans les profondeurs de l'école.

Je me concentre sur ma fidélité j'ai juré de donner ma vie pour le bien et qu'aucun de ceux qui se battront dans notre camp ne perdrait leur vie. Ce sera dur, mais je me conforterai à ma promesse, un loup ne faillit jamais à sa promesse. La meute est prête, ainsi que les centaures. J'ai passé toute la journée dans notre nid d'amour, avec toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Et tu ne me perdras pas, je te le jure ! Si tu meurs je viendrai te chercher au-delà de la mort.

Reste éveillée, je le suis, je t'aime, moi aussi

Jeudi 21 Mars

Le printemps annonce une nouvelle vie, le mal a été écrasé, le bien a triomphé, mais à quel prix ? Au prix de notre amour, tu n'as perdu aucun de ceux de notre camp, juste quelques blessés, mais toi ? Je garde espoir, tu es comme mort, ton corps est en vie mais tu es absent de ton corps j'espère et je prie. Dis moi que tu vas te réveiller, dis moi encore que tu m'aimes… Maintenant ils le savent tous, ils savent que tu étais vivant et que tu étais ce loup doré, ce Loup au Cœur D'Or, ils savent ta prophétie, ils ne nourrissent pas beaucoup d'espoir pour ne dire pas du tout, quand je marche dans les couloirs telle une mort-vivante, ils se taisent, ils savent ce qui nous unissaient, ils savent la douleur que j'endure. Ils pensent que je vais devenir folle à assister à ta double mort, mais je garde espoir, que tu m'entends quand je te parle que tu sentes quand je suis à côté de toi.

Je pleure oui car j'ai peur de rester seule, les autres sont là mais sans toi c'est difficile. Si tu disparais je n'y survivrai pas. Par moment je reste debout immobile, laissant seulement mes larmes couler, seul signe de la vie qui palpite en moi.

Reviens j'ai besoin de toi !

Vendredi 22 Mars

Etat stationnaire, j'ai lu tout ton journal tout était visible pour eux, ils prirent cela comme une mauvaise augure, mais je sais que tu es là, et je te vois sourire, si ton journal est lisible c'est qu'ils sont prêts à le lire. On a bien ri de tes farces, surtout quand on a vu les mèches de Rogue ! Mais on a beaucoup pleuré. Tu es quelqu'un qui aurait mérité d'être à Gryffondor car tu as fait preuve d'un courage sans nom pour vivre ta vie.

Mais j'ai de plus en plus peur, par moment tu pars te laissant glisser dans le néant, et cela devient de plus en plus fréquent, je me révolte je veux que tu restes avec moi, je suis peut être égoïste, mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'en fais des cauchemars. Tu m'as promis de revenir, je t'attends…

Reviens je t'en supplie

Samedi 23 Mars

Tu m'a fait peur aujourd'hui ton cœur s'est arrêté, j'ai vérifié, ce n'était pas un ralentissement, non dix minutes sans battements ce n'est pas normal ! Pompom est de suite intervenue en lançant une décharge, et il est reparti. Je t'ai incendié et je t'ai traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux ! Je crois que j'ai choqué l'infirmière, mais Dumbledore a souri.

Les autres veulent faire quelque chose pour prouver leur gratitude quand à ton sacrifice.

Reviens je t'en supplie

Dimanche 24 Mars

Les autres sont retournés sur le lieu du combat et ils ont créé un loup imaginaire, un loup te ressemblant et ils lui ont donné une couleur dorée comme pour se remémorer le combat, pour se souvenir. Cela ne t'aidera pas à revenir, mais pour eux c'est un moyen pour se souvenir. Se souvenir que le sacrifice d'une vie a sauvé tant d'autre.

Au fait tous les mangemorts sont morts, en détruisant Voldemort, tu as détruit en même temps ses adeptes. Rogue t'en est des plus reconnaissants, car il n'avait plus la marque.

Reviens je t'en supplie

Lundi 25 Mars

C'est mon anniversaire et tu m'as fait le plus grand des cadeaux mais aussi une grande frayeur.

Je suis allée te voir, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, quand je suis entré dans la pièce, tout le monde s'activait, mais quelque chose n'allait pas ! Tu venais de nous quitter ! Je n'ai pas voulu y croire. J'ai hurlé, Harry m'a empoignée contre le mur pour que je me calme, j'étais devenue hystérique.

Mais je lui ai donné un coup, j'en suis désolée Harry.

De rien la tigresse !

Bref je me suis précipitée sur toi, au moment où j'allais te crier dessus, tu as ouvert les yeux en t'écriant. « Ne cries plus je t'en prie » Là ce fut un choc, pour moi, je te regardais comme si tu étais un fantôme, mais il n'en était rien. « Ben alors ? Tu cries pour que je reviennes et quand je suis là tu me regardes comme si j'étais un fantôme ! » Je ne réagissais pas n'arrivant pas à réaliser que tu étais vivant. Tu as souris et tu m'a embrassée pour me prouver que tu était bel et bien vivant. J'ai fondu à ce baiser ! Tu es revenu, tu t'es battu contre la mort, et tu as gagné, je t'aime !

Bon anniversaire mon corbeau, oui je t'aime aussi, mais j'ai été aussi étonné, je suis redevenu comme avant, j'ai retrouvé mon ancien corps avant cet accident. Dumbledore pense que c'est lié à ce qui c'est passé durant le combat. Ne m'en veux pas si j'étais un peu long mais j'ai revu ma famille, je voulais être avec eux, mais mon cœur était resté sur terre avec une fille qui m'appelait et qui avait besoin de moi.

Oui besoin de moi pour la nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait, pour notre famille.

Notre famille ? Je n'ose y croire… ça y est tu ris, tu te moque de moi ! Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu. Me raconteras tu ce qui c'est passé ?

Peut être…

Je t'aime mon loup, je le sais mon corbeau

Mardi 26 Mars

Bon devant l'insistance de tout le monde, je vais raconter le combat. Mais par où commencer ?

Par le début …

Très marrant Sora ! Bon plantons le décor ! La journée était brumeuse, et le soleil était voilé. Voldemort marchait en direction du château d'une marche sûre, sachant à l'avance qu'il en sortirait vainqueur, puisque celui qui pouvait le détruire au début, ne pouvait plus rien faire, et que celui qui pouvait l'arrêter était mort. Il avait juste pris ses mangemorts, ainsi que les élèves de Septième années des Serpentard. Les professeurs étaient en position de défense, renforcé par les septièmes années. Derrière eux, il y avait des sixièmes années qui étaient prêts eux aussi à protéger les premiers. Quand aux cinquièmes années, ils étaient restés au château pour protéger le château. J'étais parti dans la forêt pour rallier ma meute ainsi que d'autres loups, ainsi que les centaures. Il ne faut jamais vendre la peau d'un loup avant de l'avoir tué ! Nous sommes passés derrière les Mangemorts et les Centaures décochèrent leurs flèches sous forme de salves mortelles. Ce qui déclancha la bataille, les mangemorts se sont retournés et commencèrent à lancer des sorts, mais les Centaures étaient bien protéger, ce qui a permis aux loups d'attaquer, les mangemorts s'attendaient à des hommes mais ils furent déstabilisés quand ils nous virent. Au même moment Voldemort entrait en contact avec les défenseurs, qui se replièrent stratégiquement dans un entonnoir formé par les sixièmes années, ce fut un véritable carnage, de mangemort. Voldemort c'est jeté sur Harry et un duel commença, Harry avait acquis de bonne technique de duel. Il retardait l'entrée de Voldemort dans le château, entraînant un ralentissement de la progression des mangemorts. Dumbledore annonça la retraite. Il avait vu que je revenais de l'arrière des mangemorts. J'étais au même niveau que Voldemort, nous les agressions par les côtés. Voldemort fonça pour éviter au maximum les pertes. Il lança un sort d'entrave sur Harry car il voulait se venger de ces dix ans d'exil. Sora l'a protégé, la colère de Voldemort se retourna contre elle. Il lança un sort de son cru qui mélangeait des blessures magiques avec des blessures physique sur elle mais j'ai eu le temps de me placer juste devant elle en forme humaine, et c'est moi qui est reçu le sort, je suis tombé des plaies béantes sur le corps, et je me suis mis à rire.

Tu es tombé sur moi dans mes bras, j'ai crié ton nom, Voldemort a été surpris, les autres aussi. Tu avais ri comme un dément, je me demandais ce qui se passait, te voir inanimé mort, mon cœur s'es brisé, je t'ai embrassée comme pour retenir ton dernier souffle. Voldemort ricana, il était étonné que tu sois vivant, mais cela l'enchantait car il avait pu te tuer de ses propres mains. Ta seconde mort fut un double choc, les autres n'arrivaient pas à réaliser que tu étais vivant et que tu venais de tomber sous les coups de Voldemort. On aurait pu penser que les mangemorts en auraient profité pour nous exterminer, mais ils ne pouvaient plus lancer le moindre petit récurevite sur nous. Ton côté Loup Doré était à l'œuvre. Dumbledore s'est approché de toi et ferma tes yeux en souriant et en pleurant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, mais là c'était inimaginable.

- Pauvre fou prépares toi à mourir car c'est ton tour.

- Non Tom c'est fini pour toi

- AVADA KEDAVRA jubila Voldemort.

Mais rien ne se passa, le mage noir ne comprenait pas, quand il se retourna tous les mangemorts étaient à terre mort, leur regard pétrifié de peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda Dumbledore.

- Quels est cette magie ? Hurla t il de fureur.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Tom tu n'as jamais compris… tu ne comprendras jamais, que cette magie là elle était la plus puissante. Ton ancêtre pensait comme toi mais il a fallut que quelqu'un lui montre, la magie du don de soi et de l'amour est toujours plus forte que la magie noire. Tu aurais pu, tu aurais dû le comprendre avec la mère d'Harry, mais tu n'as rien vu, rien compris, tu as persévéré dans ton erreur. Maintenant tu en paies le prix.

- Comment ?

- Salazar voulait connaître le pouvoir le plus puissant, il chercha dans la magie blanche, il ne trouvas pas, pourtant c'était sous ses yeux, il se tourna vers la magie noire plus prometteuse, mais il a fait fausse route, il a fallut que Helga Poufsouffle le lui montre, et il a renié la magie noire pour plonger dans cette magie là, c'était la plus forte. Elle est devenu une louve dorée pour le lui montrer.

- Qu'est ce que ça avoir avec moi vieil homme sénile ?

- Fulcran te l'a montré, sa mère te l'a inconsciemment montré aussi, mais tu as fermé les yeux. Tu as tué sa mère, il ne t'as fait aucun cadeau, il ne devait pas t'en faire un. Sache qu'il descend justement de cette puissante magie. Il est cette chose que tu ne comprends pas.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ? PARLES !

Dumbledore se déplaça et te pointa ainsi que moi, je te tenais dans mes bras, ton sang doré s'écoulait lentement de tes plaies. Je te murmurais de rester avec moi et que je t'aimais, moi je l'avais compris, cette magie si forte c'est l'amour sous toute ses formes, mais la plus forte c'était cet amour aussi brillant que ton sang, plus pur que la licorne, plus fort que le vent quand il souffle, plus dur que le roc, plus résistant que la montagne. Notre amour. Cette force qui a uni Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle, dans leurs derniers instants de leurs vies.

- Je ne vois rien, annonça Voldemort excédé par le discours de son ancien directeur.

- Si tu ne comprends toujours pas, tu n'es pas un homme, tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu étais prometteur, mais tu as gâché ta vie, et tu va être détruit par ce que tu méprises et ce que tu ignores. Quelle ironie du sort. Dumbledore affichait un sourire amusé, mais on sentait comme une pointe de regret qui perçait sa voix.

Voldemort regarda ses mains, de petites blessures apparurent sur sa peau, elles s'ouvraient lentement. Ces blessures se répandirent sur tout son corps lentement. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que les élèves entendent sont cris de douleur, il lança un silencio. C'était vrai que l'amour pouvait être une douleur insupportable, où un doloris très fort n'arrivait pas à reproduire la même douleur. On peut mourir d'amour ou mourir par amour. Mais l'amour procure des choses tellement belles… Dumbledore m'a écartée de toi, je ne comprenais pas, je te voyais allongé à terre, entouré d'une mare doré, ton sang, je ne voulais pas te laisser, j'ai crié, mais Dumbledore me retenait, je me demande comment a il pu me retenir. Voldemort hurlait silencieusement, tout son corps se fissurait, et de chaque blessure une lumière dorée s'en échappait. Voldemort tomba, la lumière l'embrasa elle toucha ton corps. Je ne voulais pas y croire que ton corps allait disparaître que tu disparaissais sous mes yeux. Puis la lumière a disparu, ne laissant qu'un squelette noir nageant dans un sang noir, toi tu avais changé et ton corps trempait dans ton sang doré. Bizarrement les sangs ne se mélangeaient pas. Dumbledore me laissa aller vers toi, tous me regardaient, ils pensaient que tu étais bel et bien mort. Je me suis agenouillée près de toi, tes yeux étaient fermés, aucune respiration, aucun battement j'ai mis mes mains sur mes yeux pour cacher mes pleurs, je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai vu ton collier en forme de loup je l'ai caressé c'est à ce moment que j'ai senti comme un battement, je les ai appelé, ils ne me croyaient pas, finalement ils t'ont transportés aussi vite que possible à l'infirmerie. Là tu es resté dans le coma, durant quelques jours je venais te voir et je te veillais, et je n'étais pas la seule. Et hier tu a commencé à partir vers cette nouvelle aventure qui te tentait, mais finalement il faut croire que je crie tellement fort que je réveille les morts.

Oh la vantarde de Serpentard !

Et oui mon insensé amour de Poufsouffle.

Croyais tu que j'allais t'abandonner ?

Je l'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu me laisserais toute seule.

Aurais je laissé ma Serpentard ?

M'aurais tu laissé mon Poufsouffle ?

Bonne nuit,

Le crois tu réellement ?

Heu …

Mercredi 27 Mars

Le monde est en effervescence, tout doit être reconstruit, Dumbledore a changé le blason de Poudlard, juste une petite chose, pour que l'on oublie jamais l'exploit d'avoir résisté à Voldemort au péril de sa vie. Ça c'est la version que je voulais officielle, mais tous savent que c'est pour célébrer mon sacrifice… Je pense que ce n'est pas un réel sacrifice, je me devais de suivre ma prophétie, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Je ne fais pas le faux modeste, je n'en ai pas besoin, le plus méritant fut Harry car il s'est battu durant six ans à affronter Voldemort sachant qu'en sixième année, il ne pourrait pas le vaincre. Mais ils ont tenu à le faire, ainsi au centre du blason au lieu du H calligraphié, on remarque un loup doré qui le symbolise.

Oh le modeste !

Ça va, ça va !

De rien mon amour,

Bonne nuit,

A toi aussi dans le creux de mes bras.


	10. Epilogue

Coucou voici la fin de cette histoire …

Alpo : Ouf alors si tu me pardonnes, tout est sauf … Je suis heureux que tu aimes cette histoire…

Théalie : Malheureusement non, c'est la dernière, j'espère que cette histoire t'a plue !

* * *

Cher Journal, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, mais j'ai compris pourquoi Chourave voulait que j'en tienne un. Il faisait office d'ami, tu étais mon jardin secret. Mais après cette guerre, j'avais des amis et une femme, tu n'avais plus trop d'utilité.

Poudlard me manque beaucoup ses professeurs, cette innocence que j'ai laissée là bas, mais je ne veux pas y retourner, de peur que les fantômes de mon passé me hantent… Je préfère garder mes souvenirs. J'ai réussi à passer mes aspics, je suis devenu un auror tout comme Harry et Ron. Malefoy est devenu le responsable des aurors, mais il vient se battre à nos côtés, il a compris qu'être Serpentard ne signifie pas forcément Magie noire, non il est ambitieux, il a changé d'angle de vu, le combat l'a changé, nous avons tous changés, on se resserre les coudes, les grandes rivalités n'existent plus hormis dans le Quidditch. Tu ne vas pas me croire mais Drago et devenu notre quatrième mousquetaire, bon il reste quand même un Malefoy en nous titillant, c'est son côté Serpentard. Quand à Sora elle est devenue médicomage, forcément on se voit à Saint Mangouste car nous sommes appelé le groupe des casses cou !

Quand à Sora est moi-même nous sommes partis de zéro, je n'avais plus rien, sa famille m'a accueillie, avec joie. Je les aime beaucoup, ils ne remplaceront jamais ma famille disparue, ils m'ont aidé à revivre dans une famille. Bien entendu nous nous sommes mariés. Sora m'a donné quatre magnifiques enfants. Deux garçons et deux filles. On en a discuté, et nous sommes tombé d'accord, ils s'appellent Rowena, Helga, Salazar et Goddric. Je sais ça peut être lourd à porter, et on n'est pas allé chercher très loin. Mais sache que notre choix a été mûrement réfléchi, d'après leur caractère et figures toi que Rowena est à Serdaigle, Helga à Poufsouffle, Salazar à Serpentard et Goddric à Gryffondor, imagine la tête des profs ! Ba oui Quatre enfants qui se succèdent de deux ans ! Rowena et Helga sont jumelles La famille Ravensombre en force !

Oui, oui mon amour sache que Goddric a un faible pour Laura Malefoy, et que Helga n'arrête pas de me saouler avec Fulcran Weasley. Et Sirius Potter n'arrête pas de courir après Rowena ! Le seul célibataire c'est Salazar. De plus Harry a donné à son fils la carte du maraudeur, et du coup ils ont décidé de relancer les maraudeurs ! C'est farce sur farce entre les maisons !

Et encore je me demande si Salazar ne louche pas sur une de Poufsouffle…

Voilà je te destine à mes enfants pour qu'ils sachent comment c'est passé cette histoire et comment je l'ai vécu…

On l'a vécu. !

Désolé mon amour…

Dis !

Oui ?

Alors il reste certains points obscurs…

Lesquels ?

Au sujet de Helga Poufsouffle ?

Tu n'as pas deviné ?

J'attends que tu me le confirmes !

Oui je le suis, je l'ai réalisé quand j'ai reçu ma chevalière, je suis bien le dernier descendant de Helga Poufsouffle. Plusieurs autres indices me l'ont confirmé, le nom de mes grands parents, la morsure de la Meute de la Morsure Noire.

Je l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs…

Ensuite le faite que je sois un loup doré.

Tiens à propos, je me suis toujours posé la question, comment tu es revenu vivant.

En fait le pouvoir qui était fait état dans ma prophétie était ma promesse de fidélité. Le loup doré ne peut mourir sauf quand il le décide. Ainsi quand on en blesse un on reçoit une damnation. Car les loups dorés sont trop purs pour pouvoir être touché. Par ma promesse je nous ai tous protégé, et j'ai pu guérir Remus de sa malédiction.

Je vois, ce fut le désir de pouvoir et de destruction de Voldemort (tu vois j'y arrive maintenant) qui a causé sa perte.

Oui, la magie blanche peut utiliser les points forts de la magie noire contre celle-ci.

Au fait je viens de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard la meute de la Morsure noire vient d'intégrer nos enfants. Je vois que tu souris, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout !

Que veux tu quand on devient un Homme à quatre pattes c'est pour toute la famille !

Mardi 1 Septembre

Hello c'est Salazar, je viens de lire ton journal papa, je peux te garantir que désormais Fulcran Raven n'est plus une décoration, non il est devenu un symbole au de là du personnage et du nom. L'animosité qui régnait n'est plus, sauf au Quidditch ! Rah les Gryffondor on encore gagné ce match, mais l'année dernière c'était nous ! Sache que ton histoire est connue sur les bouts des doigts, on se souvient plus de tes farces que de tes malheurs.

Salut Papa, Maman, c'est Helga, oui je confirme que Salazar en pince pour une Poufsouffle, il faut le voir bavant devant elle, qu'elle en rit.

Désolée mais Salazar m'a couru après ! La poufsouffle s'appelle Loreena Moreeba, elle a les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, et un « minois si charmant » héhéhé !

Helga laisse moi la plume ! Ah ! C'est Rowena, WOua ton trip en loup d'or ! J'aurais aimé être là rien que pour voir la face de Rogue ! Je me suis décidée, je vais dire à Sirius que je l'aime, oui, il avait ce comportement suffisant, mais j'ai réfléchi, il le fait uniquement pour que JE le remarque ! Finalement c'est assez plaisant un garçon qui vous court après d'autant plus qu'il est mignon !

Ha les filles ! Je vous jure ! Faut dire que pour moi ce n'est pas si facile ! Laura Malefoy me plaît beaucoup, mais c'est une Serpentard et je suis un Gryffondor, elle est une Malefoy, je suis un Ravensombre, très sombre … Avec Sirius on se paie des délires monstres, on s'est même essayé à l'animagus, après tout il n'y a pas que nos pères qui y ont droit ! Sirius peut se transformer en Phénix et moi étrangement en loup argenté. Ainsi on met l'ambiance dans l'école ! Je n'ai quand même pas osé ce que tu as fait, mais l'aventure nous tentait …


End file.
